Learning To Trust
by goldengirl62
Summary: first i want to thank itslikenature for her very big help with this,she is wonderful and a fantastic author. got tried of stories making Jake look like a womanizer and a drunk,our Jake is not that way,this is just a story of Bella learning to trust again
1. Chapter 1

Learning To Trust

1Chapter One

(Hurt Twice Shame On Me)

Bella's POV

1It has been exactly nine months since he left me alone and broken in the woods to die and now looking back at those first few months I can't believe how I allowed a man to get to me in that way. Yes I had loved him with my whole heart, my very soul and there was nothing I would not have done for him, I would have given up my life, everyone I loved, and even possibly my soul, just to spend eternity in his cold embrace.

When he left, it felt as though he took the essence of life from me, my every reason for living. But now, as I reflect on that time in my life, I wonder how I could have let myself think those things?

I became a zombie, doing everything on automatic pilot. Ii got up each day, went through my personal routine, went to school, though school was the worst and even lost most of my friends because of my non responsiveness and inability to keep up with the conversations going on around me. Each day at lunch fewer people sat with me in the cafeteria and now Angela and Ben were the only true companions I had.

Angela would put her hand on my shoulder before taking a seat, letting me know she was there for me whenever I was ready to talk, which I was grateful for even if talking about him or what happened that day would have me wrapping my arms around myself, holding myself together or fall apart.

After school I would go home, prepare dinner for my dad, Charlie, before going upstairs to get started on my homework. When Charlie came home, I would go downstairs just long enough to try and eat and try to exchange the usual pleasantries. I would catch him watching me out of the corner of his eyes and I knew he was worrying about me. I felt bad about causing him to worry, but I didn't think there was much I could do about it, not now at least.

After dinner I would clean up the dishes while Charlie went to catch whatever sports program was on that day. When I had finished the dishes, I would go through my nightly ritual before going to sleep, hoping I didn't have another nightmare where I would wake up screaming.

The weekends were usually spent cleaning or trying to lose myself in a good book or a television program. This is how life was for six months after he left, until the night Charlie invited Billy Black and his son, Jacob, over for pizza and football.

I had known them most of my life. Jacob and I played together as kids and he had been my best friend during those long summers here in Forks. I felt a little excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

Jacob wasn't too interested in sports. He was more into cars so that night we ended up in my room just talking. He made me feel good as if I was worth something. Being with him made me feel like and everything would be okay. Jacob was the first person, I was able to talk to about what happened that day and after that night we spent a lot of time together. I would hang out with him in his garage where he was restoring a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit or we would hang at the beach in La Push, just talking for hours.

Some nights he and Billy would come over for dinner or on weekends I would cook at their house while his dad and mine went fishing. It wasn't long before I found myself slowly falling in love with Jacob Black as I realized he was my own personal sunshine.

When I was around him, I always felt so happy, alive, and safe. He had confessed that he loved me too and would wait for me for as long as it took and would never ever leave me no matter what.

But he did...

Three weeks ago Jacob disappeared out of my life. We were supposed to meet up with some friends of ours to go see a movie but he never showed up. I called, thinking something had happened to him, but Billy answered the phone he told me that Jacob was not well and would call when he felt better.

The first week without Jacob was the worst. I waited two days after the call with Billy to call again, worrying every minute about Jacob and missing him. I got Billy again with the same reply and at the end of the first week Ii called again, but this time it was Jacob who answered the phone and he sounded perfectly fine to me, though his voice did sound deeper.

I was very happy to be finally speaking to him, hearing his voice, until he turned that happiness into sorrow by informing me we couldn't be friends anymore. He said I couldn't come to his house and wouldn't be coming to mine and I needed to stop calling his house, but before I could even reply or ask any questions, he simply hung up on me.

That entire day I stayed up in my room and crying wondering what I had done wrong. I didn't even cook dinner for Charlie that day. I just stayed in my room and cried myself to sleep.

But by the next morning I made a new resolve and in my mind, men couldn't be trusted and I vowed never to trust another one, as long as I lived. I decided that I didn't need a man in my life to feel special or to love me. I was through being a zombie, a shell of the person I once was, so I told myself that I refused to put Charlie or the only friends I had left, Angela and Ben, and most important myself through that ever again.

It was now three weeks since I had talked with Jacob on the phone. It was Saturday and Angela and Ben were coming to pick me up. We are going to have a little picnic at the beach in La Push, but I knew I had to do this, even if the last time I had been there _was_ with Jacob.

I had bought a brand-new red bikini which I was wearing with a pair of jean shorts. I had just finished pulling my hair up into a pony tail, when I hear the honking of the horn. I grabbed my bag with everything I would need for the day and my keys and ran downstairs, writing a quick note to Charlie to let him know where I would be and grabbing the picnic basket full of sandwiches and sodas for our picnic as I ran out and locked the front door behind me. I was ready for a day of fresh air to help clear my mind. This was a day of moving forward for me.

"Hey, Angela. Hey Ben," I said as I opened the back door of Angela's silver SUV, setting my things in the back before getting in.

"Hey Bella," they both replied, as we took off to the beach.

"So are you ready to have some fun?" Ben asked me.

"I sure am," I said, as I rolled the window down and let the wind blow against my face.

We made small talk during our trip to La Push and twenty minutes later we had arrived, parked, and headed down the beach to find a good spot for our picnic. We found a perfect spot where we spread out a blanket and the food we bought. We sat for a few minutes basking in the sun before racing off into the water for some fun.

We swam and splashed around for a while until we got hungry and tired then we went back to the blanket and sat down, while Angela and I dished out the food. We began eating and talking and enjoying the rare sunny, very hot day in La Push.

After we ate Angela wanted to go look for sea shells so I went with her while Ben decided to just relax and wait for us. We came close to an area where there were logs that looked almost like benches surrounding a bunch of firewood which looked like it was ready to be lit for a bonfire or something.

I noticed that there were five young Quileute men and few girls sitting over there, talking, laughing, and having a good time. The first person I thought of was Jacob and I felt a pang when he crossed my mind, but I was determined I wasn't gonna let it get me down. Besides all those guys were huge and looked to be in their twenties. I knew Jacob wouldn't be there with them.

I looked away and continued to walk down the beach, stopping every now and then to pick up a shell, until I heard Angela say, "Isn't that your friend Jacob? Wow. He's gotten really big."

I looked back over to the small group where she was pointing and sure enough it was Jacob with a girl hanging off his arm. It looked as if he was either trying to get her off him or kiss her and as if he had heard Angela, or just felt someone looking at him, he looked up and stared straight into my eyes.

So many emotions went across his face, then his eyes got huge and his mouth hung open. Seeing him made me happy for a moment then I remembered he had left me, when he promised he never would. It looked as though he was coming over to talk to us, but I wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say, so I turned and started walking away with Angela following right behind me.

I heard him calling my name asking me to stop so he could explain but in my mind he said all there was to say over two weeks ago. The thought entered my mind as I walked away that the two men I had loved in my life both broke every promise they ever made to me. I knew I would never forgive Edward or his family, and I didn't know if I could forgive Jacob.

Just as we reached the blanket where Ben was now asleep, I felt a very warm hand grab my arm. The hand latched onto my arm and wouldn't allow me to go anywhere. I turned around and it was Jacob standing there with the most pained expression on his face.

"Bella, please let me explain," he said with such agony in his voice. I almost gave in, almost.

"Why should I? You had the chance to explain two weeks ago when I called but instead you told me we couldn't be friends anymore, breaking every promise you made to me," I said, trying to pull my arm free of his grasp.

"I know and I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't want to but I had no choice. It hurt like hell saying those things to you. Please if you'll just let me explain you will understand and I hope you can forgive me and trust me again."

"Okay, fine Jacob, I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising anything." I figured why not? It seemed this was the only way to get out of there without a scene.

He led me over to a tree limb that looked like a bench that was growing right out of the sand. He sat at one end and I on the other. It was not that big so there wasn't much space between us. That's when I noticed just how much Jacob had changed.

His long hair was chopped off above his ear, he seemed to have grown over a foot taller and his arms, chest and legs were muscled and well defined. He even had a six pack. Wow! Jacob was hot really hot now and didn't look at all seventeen, but rather more like twenty something, just like the other guys I had seen earlier and I wondered how someone could change so much in just three weeks. He looked good before but now...

I looked up into his eyes and they were the same eyes. He had that look again, but his eyes were the same as I had remembered, but with a little more wisdom behind them.

"Okay, Jacob, say what you have to say. I don't want to keep my friends waiting too long." I found myself wondering what he could possibly have to say and what reason he had to do what he did.

"Bella, please keep an open mind? You might not be able to believe what I'm about to tell you but every word I say will be the truth."

I didn't reply. I just nodded my head for him to continue. That's when he began to explain about what happened the day he was to meet up with me for the movies and how all that day he felt strange and would snap for no reason.

He said his dad asked him if he was okay and he got really angry and ran out the house. His whole body began to ache and stretch, then the uncontrollable shaking began. He said the next thing he knew he had morphed into a giant wolf and there were other voices in his head, which he later found out were, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"Sam, who is the Alpha of the pack, helped him calm down and morph back. He also explained the rules to him and that we were protectors. We are all about protecting our people from the cold ones, vampires, the Cullens."

"So you know what the Cullens are?" I asked him.

"Yes, that is the reason we are morphing into wolves now. Whenever there are vampires in the area, our wolves are called forth to protect our people, even though they are not in the area any more, the process had already started."

"So, why did you not tell me any of this when you called? I would have understood and wanted to be there for you."

"I wanted to. I even planned on meeting you for the movies anyway that day but Sam said I could not tell or even be around you because it is too dangerous. If I get too angry, I could morph and hurt you," he replied, "Plus only people in the pack and their imprints are allowed to know about us. I'm sorry Bella. It was hell being away from you these past weeks," he said, as he sat there staring at me intently, waiting on my response.

"Isn't safe to be around me or people in general?" I asked him.

"Yes, people in general. We never know what will set us off so we had to learn to control ourselves before we could even go back to school. We basically stick to ourselves not getting personally involved with anyone, just our families, tribe members, and the pack."

"You know, Jacob, you were my best friend. I told you everything. I kept no secrets from you. You and Billy are like family to me and my dad. You could have trusted me with your secret. I would not have told anyone. And you say you don't get personally involved with anyone, but what about that girl you were just with, that looked like you getting personally involved to me? We were best friends and I was even falling in love with you but you couldn't take the chance to be around me?"

I'm surprised how calm I was being when my insides were in turmoil, "You say you were upset not being able to see me," I continued, "but you didn't look upset when I saw you. You were having a good time with that girl on your arm. I don't want you to be unhappy but I don't need you to lie to me either. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I believe you about the wolf thing and that you were ordered not to tell me but don't try to tell me that you were miserable being away from me."

"What you saw with me and that girl is not what it looked like. I don't even know her. My brothers and I were just relaxing when they came by and decided to join us. She sat down and put her arm through mine, asking my name. I didn't want to be rude so I told her and was trying to find a polite way to excuse myself, that's when I saw you."

"Well Jacob, isn't that nice. You trying to find a polite way to tell a girl you knew for only a few minutes to get lost but you had no such problem when it came to me. I guess it's better to hurt your best friend than a stranger," I spat out sarcastically, and now I had tears running down my face.

"I had no choice. Sam ordered me to do it and to do it in a way to make sure you did not try to see me. He is the alpha and when the alpha gives an order, we have no choice but to obey, it's the way it is for us as wolves."

I sat and thought about this for a minute.

"Okay, Jacob. I believe and forgive you, but...."

He didn't let me finish, saying what I wanted to say.

"Thank you Bella. I really do miss you and our times together. Maybe we could start hanging out again. I love you now more than ever, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake, but I don't think I can trust you again. How do I know that if we start hanging out again, something won't come up where you send me away again? What if for some reason Sam decides again you shouldn't be around me and orders you to stay away from me again? You know of my involvement with the Cullens and he could use that as a reason."

"No, he won't, Bells. He can't. Not now."

"What makes you so sure, Jake? And how is it you can tell me all of this now, when you couldn't before?" I asked him.

"Well, there's this thing called imprinting...."

"Jacob, you coming back to join the party?" a female voice asked, before he could finish explaining.

I looked up to see the same girl I had seen draped over his arm, when I first laid eyes on him today. Before he could respond to her, she came up behind him, draping her arms around his neck as if marking her territory.

"Who is this?" she asked.

That was it. I was out of there. I had no intentions of staying and watching that display. I got up and rushed over to where Ben and Angela were waiting, telling them I was ready to go. I could faintly hear Jacob telling that girl, "I thought I told you before? I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. Do you know what you just did? Now go away and leave me alone."

I never turned back to look at them. We were at the car about to get in, when I heard him call my name.

"Bella, please wait? Let me explain. Please give me another chance?"

We jumped in the car and as we were driving away I looked back and there was Jacob, on his knees on the beach, his face in his hands. It broke my heart to see him like that and I almost went back but I was afraid to trust him again.

I felt this strange ache in my heart and the further away from La Push we got the more it hurt. This was very strange.

The ride back from the beach was somber. I knew Ben and Angela were curious as to what was going on between Jacob and me, but they could sense that I didn't want to talk about it, at least not yet. That was one of the reasons why I loved them so much. They knew when I needed space with my thoughts or when I truly needed to talk

And right then, my thoughts kept wondering back to the look on Jacob's face when I left. I believed him about that girl and that he loved me, but I wasn't sure I could trust him not to leave me again.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I noticed my dad's cruiser was not there. Thank God for that. I didn't feel like explaining to him why I was crying. I gathered my things, jumped out the car, thanked them for taking me, and apologized that it had to be cut so short.

As I was walking to my front door, I thought I heard a soft whine coming from the woods across front my house. I turned and scanned the area, but I saw nothing that would have caused that noise, so I went into the house. In the kitchen I found a note from my dad, saying he hoped I enjoyed myself and that he was at the Black's for a while.

I went upstairs and cleaned myself up, putting on a pair of shorts and tank top then I stretched out on my bed, trying to think of things that would keep my mind off of Jacob.

School will be out for summer break in another week, so maybe I should talk to my dad about spending summer vacation with my mom's in Florida. That would give me plenty of time to sort things out and give me a break from all this emotional stress.

I jumped up quickly and looked around. It was really dark now. I must have fallen asleep, but something must have woken me. I sat still and listened, there it was again. Something was tapping at my window.

I slowly walked to my window and cautiously move the curtains peeking out. There was nothing there. I must be hearing things, I thought. I turned on my night light and looked at the clock on the wall which indicated it was three o'clock a.m.

I might as well get some more sleep, I thought as I climbed back into bed. Thank goodness it is Sunday and there was no school.

The next time I opened my eyes it was daylight. I pulled the curtains back and looked outside. Amazingly, it was another sunny day in Forks.

I got my bath stuff, went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed, and went downstairs to find something to eat. I found another note from my dad.

_**Bella, I've gone fishing with Billy. Also, Jacob called and he wants you to call him back. He said it was important. Oh, and I've invited the Blacks over tonight for dinner and to catch a game on television, but don't worry about cooking, I will pick up some take out.**_

_**See you later.**_

_**Dad  
**_  
Well that is just great, I thought. I'm not ready to talk to Jacob yet. Maybe I could spend the night at Angela's. But then Charlie would wonder why when I knew Jacob was coming over and I really didn't want to get Charlie mixed up in this. If he notices anything strange between me and Jacob tonight, I'll have to tell him about that phone conversation three weeks ago. And Jacob can forget me calling him.

I made some cereal and sat at the table to eat. When I was finished, I went over to wash my bowl. Glancing through the window, I could have sworn I saw movement at the end of the forest, but whatever it was moved too fast to be human. I am not only hearing things, now I'm seeing things too, I thought, as I finished rinsing my bowl.

Then the thought hit me, a vampire, Then, I thought of Edward, but I knew it couldn't be him. He and his family wouldn't dare come back here thinking everything will be fine. Yes, I had loved them, especially Alice, she was my best friend, but she abandoned me too. They all did, even if they had to leave, she could have at least called friends don't treat friends that way. Leaving for my own good indeed, so I will be safer, right, I thought.

Sometimes I think it would have been safer if Edward had stayed away from the beginning, like he started to, not after they have opened me up to the dangers of their world, then leaving me to fend for myself. What did he think? That the vampires would just forget about me once they were gone?

Then again, I couldn't blame it all on them. Some of it was caused by my stupidity of hanging around vampires, yeah that was safe. Any one of them could have slipped at anytime, just like Jasper did the night of my eighteenth birthday party.

I had to get a grip on myself and stop this kind of thinking. It was just pissing me off. I had to get the house cleaned before tonight. So I started starting in the kitchen. My thoughts went back to Jacob, preparing myself mentally for one tension filled night.

Once the house was spotless, I cleaned myself up and changed into more decent clothes. I grabbed a book, sat against my headboard to read, while waiting for one of the longest night of my life. I must have dozed off, because I was awakened by the sound of voices downstairs.

"Bella, we're here," my father called to me, "Come on down, I'm sure Jacob doesn't want to be stuck with two old men all night."

Well here goes nothing, I thought, as I made my way downstairs. When I reached the bottom steps, I saw him standing there. I had to admit that he looked good in his dark loose jeans and tight fitting black T-shirt.

I figured I might as well say something, "Hello, Jacob. How are you?" That did sound a little too formal, but I wasn't in the mood to be really friendly right now.

"I'm doing okay, thanks, Bella. And you?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

I stepped around him to go say hello to Billy and my dad in the lounge.

"Hey, dad, Billy, how was the fishing?"

"It was good. How was your day, hun?" my father asked.

"It was good. I did get some cleaning and reading done."

"Hey Bella, long time no see," Billy finally replied.

Whose fault is that, I thought to myself? He must have realized what I was thinking by the look on my face, so I just said, "Yeah."

The smell of Chinese food reached my nose. That's when I noticed the big bag of food. I picked up the bag, saying, "I'll carry this in the kitchen and set the table."

As I turned to go into the kitchen I walked right into Jacob, who grabbed me around my waist, before I could fall and destroy our dinner for the night. I quickly pulled out of his arm and continued to the kitchen.

Taking all the containers out of the bag and placing them on the table, I started gathering plates, silverware, and glasses to set the table. I felt someone watching me and turned around. There was Jacob, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, biting his bottom lip, as he watched me.

"Need any help?" he asked, while pushing away from the wall and walking toward me.

"No thanks. I think I can manage," I replied.

"Are you ever gonna speak to me or trust me again, Bells?"

"Jacob, if I hadn't run into you at First Beach yesterday, would you have called, or tried to contact me?"

"Bells, you have to believe that I had no choice. I have thought of every loop hole I could think of to come see you. Sam was just always one step ahead of me. It's not like I didn't want to see you. I couldn't. I missed you like crazy every day."

"Look, Jacob. I believe you were not allowed to see me and I forgive you for that, but I'm afraid of getting close to you again and then having something else come up where you have to go away again. I'm tired of giving my heart to someone, just for them to throw it back in my face."

Before he could respond to that, Billy and my dad came into the kitchen ready to eat, so we sat around the table and began passing around the containers and every once in a while I would look from the corner of my eye and catch Jacob staring at me.

You could feel the tension in the air, and I know Charlie noticed the tension between Jacob and me by the way he would look at us, almost perplexed. Billy already knew what was going on.

After dinner Billy and my dad went into the lounge to watch the game, while I cleaned up our mess.

Jacob cleared the table, while I washed the dishes. I just wanted to escape to my room as soon as possible and I tried to do just that.

"Dad, I'm gonna head up to my room," I called, as I started up the stairs.

"Okay, Bella, maybe you and Jacob can watch a movie up there. Just leave the door open," he said.

Well great. There goes my quick escape, I thought. I trudged upstairs with Jacob right behind me. I walked over turning on my television, putting in a movie to watch then sat on my bed, while Jacob sat in my computer chair.

We were both lost in thought as we watched the movie, though I would catch him watching me with the most intense look I had ever seen. It was almost a look of devotion. But we never talked.

Before we knew it, it was time for them to go and as he was leaving, Jacob walked over to me, bending down he kissed me on my cheek, and whispered into my ear, "I love you so damn much Bells. I'll wait forever for you if I have to." Then he left.


	2. Lost and Found

Learning To Trust

Chapter Two

(Lost and Found)

Jake's POV

It's been three weeks since I became one of the protectors for my people. The once normal life I had was now a thing of the past. I had to give up my friends, including Bella, who was not only my best friend, but the love of my life and it physically hurt when I had to tell her we couldn't be friends anymore.

Sam said it was for the best and the protection of our pack, our people, and my future imprint. Sam didn't want what happened to him, to happen to me and Bella.

He was once in love with Leah Clearwater and they were planning to get married when her cousin Emily came down from another reservation to visit. Sam took one look at her and never looked back and ended up breaking Leah's heart.

I understood what he was trying to do, but it didn't mean I liked it. I missed Bella terribly. I broke every promise I had ever made to her, just like Cullen had done. My only hope was that I might see her again someday and ask her to forgive me.

The pack was getting annoyed with my constant thoughts of her, but I didn't care. Thoughts of her and the time we had shared were all I had left and I just wanted my Bella back.

The other guys love the attention they get from girls because of the way they look now, but not me. There was only one girl I need or wanted that kind of attention from and that was Bella, _my Bella_.

It was Saturday and it had been quiet lately so Sam gave us a couple of hours to go hang out and relax. We all made our way to the beach to sit around the same place we used for our bonfires, the place where they welcomed me to the pack.

We had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes, talking and enjoying some corny jokes. I had joined in just to get my mind off things. That's when a group of girls came by and decided to join us. I was hoping I would be ignored, but no such luck. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up to see that one of the girls had decided to lay claim to someone, that someone being me.

I guess to some other guy she might be pretty, but she had nothing on Bella.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jacob," I replied, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not interested in meeting anyone, so..."

But before I could finish that sentence, I heard someone say, "Isn't that your friend Jacob? Wow, he got really big."

I looked up and was staring in the eyes of _my Bella_. She was beautiful, more beautiful than I remembered. I knew I was in love with her before, but my heart opened up to pull of her to me in at that very moment and I felt like I was somehow connected to her. It was even hard to breathe not being near her.

But how is that possible, I wondered? At that moment, nothing was more important than to love and protect her, making sure she was happy for the rest of her life - the rest of our lives. She was my gravity, the only thing that was holding me to this world and then I understood, I had just imprinted on Bella.

She really was mine, my soul mate. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me and the pain and rejection that shown in her eyes right then would have killed me, if I hadn't been in such dire need to be near her, but she then turned around and started running down the beach away from me.

I had to stop her and beg her forgiveness and ask her to give me another chance.

I got up to go after her and only then did I notice the girl's arm still entwined with mine. That's when I realized what Bella had seen. Oh crap, I thought, she probably got the wrong idea and thought that I was with this girl. This couldn't be good.

I yanked my arm away from the girl and ran after the love of my life. My heart was pounding, as I felt the pain I knew she must be feeling. I reached her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Bella, please let me explain," I begged, hoping she would. If she walked away now, she would be taking my life with her.

"Why should I? You had the chance to explain two weeks ago when I called but instead you told me we couldn't be friends anymore, breaking every promise you made to me," she said, and her words cut deep.

But she was right and I heard the pain in her voice, the pain I had caused when I abandoned her. My heart broke into a million pieces at that point.

"I know and I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't want to but I had no choice. It hurt like hell saying those things to you. Please if you'll just let me explain you will understand and I hope you can forgive me and trust me again."

I was praying hard that it will be true and that she would forgive me and welcome me back into her lifeCinto her heart.

"Okay, fine Jacob, I'll listen to what you have to say, but I'm not promising anything."

When she said that, I realized all the promises I had made to her and broke and I knew that this wouldn't be easy, but I had to try, so I led her over to a tree limb, shaped like a bench that growing out of the sand. I sat down and was a little hurt when she sat as far away from me as she possibly could. I also noticed her looking at all the changes in me since she last saw me.

Yeah, I had gone from being a seventeen-year-old boy, to a guy that looked at least twenty. She seemed amazed and I liked the way she looked at me, but that only lasted for a few minutes before her whole demeanor became serious as she looked into my eyes. She seemed a little puzzled.

"Okay, Jacob, say what you have to say. I don't want to keep my friends waiting too long."

Well here goes, I thought, "Bella, please keep an open mind? You might not be able to believe what I'm about to tell you but every word I say will be the truth."

I told her how my dad had asked me if I was okay the night I was to meet her at the movies and how I had gotten really angry and ran out of the house. I told her how my whole body began to ache and stretch, then about the uncontrollable shaking. I told her the next thing I knew I had morphed into a giant wolf and that there were other voices in my head, which I later found out were, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam.

"Sam, who is the Alpha of the pack, helped him calm down and morph back. He also explained the rules to him and that we were protectors. We are all about protecting our people from the cold ones, vampires, the Cullens."

She just nodded for me to continue. I explained to her what happened the day I was to meet her to go to the movies and about the whole werewolf thing and about Sam being the alpha and him ordering me not to see her. She was quiet, until I brought up the Cullens.

"So you know what the Cullens were?" she asked.

"Yes, that is the reason we are morphing into wolves now. Whenever there are vampires in the area, our wolves are called forth to protect our people, even though they are not in the area any more, the process had already started."

"So why did you not tell me any of this when you called? I would have understood and wanted to be there for you," she said, with a pleading and dejected look on her face.

Hearing her say that let me know she truly cared for me and it gave me hope.

"I wanted to. I even planned on meeting you for the movies anyway that day but Sam said I could not tell or even be around you because it is too dangerous. If I get too angry, I could morph and hurt you," he replied, "Plus only people in the pack and their imprints are allowed to know about us. I'm sorry Bella. It was hell being away from you these past weeks."

I sat there, staring intently in her eyes, waiting to see how she would react to all I just told her.

"Isn't safe to be around me or people in general?"

This is one of the questions I never thought she would ask.

"Yes, people in general. We never know what will set us off so we had to learn to control ourselves before we could even go back to school. We basically stick to ourselves not getting personally involved with anyone, just our families, tribe members, and the pack."

Maybe things will work out and she will understand, I thought.

"You know, Jacob, you were my best friend. I told you everything. I kept no secrets from you. You and Billy are like family to me and my dad. You could have trusted me with your secret. I would not have told anyone. And you say you don't get personally involved with anyone, but what about that girl you were just with, that looked like you getting personally involved to me? We were best friends and I was even falling in love with you but you couldn't take the chance to be around me?"

No, no, no, this was not good, of all the days to run into Bella, it had to be the day some stupid girl decided to take an interest in me. And the fact that Bella thought I could trust myself around some stranger over her was unbearable.

Then she continued, "You say you were upset not being able to see me," she said pausing, then continued, "But you didn't look upset when I saw you. You were having a good time with that girl on your arm. I don't want you to be unhappy but I don't need you to lie to me either. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I believe you about the wolf thing and that you were ordered not to tell me but don't try to tell me that you were miserable being away from me."

Maybe I should have just pushed that girl off me and spared myself from having to explain about some girl I know nothing about or care to know anything about. I didn't want that girl there. All I wanted was Bella.

"What you saw with me and that girl is not what it looked like. I don't even know her. My brothers and I were just relaxing when they came by and decided to join us. She sat down and put her arm through mine, asking my name. I didn't want to be rude so I told her and was trying to find a polite way to excuse myself, that's when I saw you."

"Well Jacob, isn't that nice. You trying to find a polite way to tell a girl you knew for only a few minutes to get lost but you had no such problem when it came to me. I guess it's better to hurt your best friend than a stranger," she said, sounding angry and hurt as tears began running down her face.

She did have a point there. I felt like a jerk. I hated what Sam made me do to her at that point. She was silently crying now. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but I knew she would not let me.

"I had no choice. Sam ordered me to do it and to do it in a way to make sure you did not try to see me. He is the alpha and when the alpha gives an order, we have no choice but to obey, it's the way it is for us as wolves."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, letting her think about what I just said.

"Okay, Jacob. I believe and forgive you, but...."

I didn't give her a chance to finish what she was saying. I was just so happy to hear that she believed and forgave me.

"Thank you Bella. I really do miss you and our times together. Maybe we could start hanging out again. I love you now more than ever, Bella."

Then she said something to put an end to my happy thoughts.

"I love you too, Jake, but I don't think I can trust you again. How do I know that if we start hanging out again, something won't come up where you send me away again? What if for some reason Sam decides again you shouldn't be around me and orders you to stay away from me again? You know of my involvement with the Cullens and he could use that as a reason."

"No, he won't, Bells. He can't. Not now," I said, trying to reassure her.

"What makes you so sure, Jake? And how is it you can tell me all of this now, when you couldn't before?"

Now is my chance to explain to her about imprinting and that I imprinted on her. I wondered how she would take it.

"Well, there's this thing called imprinting...." that's when I was interrupted by that damn girl, who couldn't seem to get the message that I had no interest in her.

"Jacob, are you coming back to join the party?"

Before I could even reply she came over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. What the heck is she trying to do here? Acting like we're together, literally destroying my life here and hurting the woman I love.

"Who is this?" she asked me.

I hated how she asked that question, like we have known each other for while and Bella was the stranger. I didn't even know her name and didn't want to. I just wanted her to go away.

"I thought I told you before? I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. Do you know what you just did? Now go away and leave me alone," I screamed at her while pushing her off me, but not enough to hurt her.

I turned around to see what Bella was doing, but she was not sitting there anymore. She had left. I looked toward the spot where some cars were parked and saw her and her friends getting ready to into an SUV. I ran, trying to catch her before she left. I was desperate. I shouted, hoping she would hear me, and how much I needed her, "Bella, please wait? Let me explain. Please give me another chance?"

I was too late. I dropped to my knees in the sand, covering my face in my hands, while sobs shook my body. My heart ached and I felt as though she took half of me with her.

I got up and ran to the woods where I phased, not even bothering to undress first. I ran to the woods across from her house, waiting for her to get home. I let out a small whine "_Bells_," and a tear fell slipped down the russet fur of my muzzle.

* * *

**i would like to thank my wonderful alpha and friend itslikenature,for her hard work and help with this,that's right alpha,she is too wonderful to be a beta,hugzz hun,her stories are up for some awards check them out and vote.**

**i would like to dedicate this chapter to her and riryuuen23 another big jacob/bella fan.**

**thanks to all who read this,your support means more than you know,reviews are important,but if even one person read and enjoy my story,with the same love i have more than i can ask,thanks everyone:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Unexpected Announcement

Bella's POV

It had been two weeks since Jacob and Billy had been to our house for dinner and since that time, I hadn't been able to get him off my mind. He had called several times, but I either wouldn't answer the phone, or would conveniently go to the bathroom every time Charlie answered the phone, so each time he would have to offer the excuse that I was indisposed and unable to speak with Jake.

There was a large part of me that felt guilty about doing this, but after seeing Jake with that other girl hanging all over him, I needed time to sort things out, even if he had declared his love for me. I was having a hard time trusting anyone that much again.

It was Saturday, and I woke up with the realization that things were changing for me. I had actually graduated from high school yesterday. I lay there, going back over my big day in my mind as I came to turns that it was a turning point so to speak.

I laughed and covered my face with my comforter as I remembered how worried I had been the whole day about tripping and embarrassing myself. But I was lucky and walked across the stage to receive my diploma without a spill.

Then I remembered looking into the stands where my dad and Billy sat. I pulled the cover around me closer as I remembered hoping I would see the face I hadn't seen in two weeks, Jacob.

I missed him terribly and had been secretly hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. I began thinking of all the reasons why he wouldn't have been there. Maybe he had forgotten about me already and moved on. Maybe he had taken that girl up on her offer after all. But when I thought of Jacob with another girl, my heart ached. I closed my eyes and pushed the burning sting of tears away.

I blinked a few times, as I remembered how I had put on a fake smile and waved at my dad and Billy offering them the show I knew they needed, when inside all I wanted to do was to go home, put on something comfortable, read or do something to take my mind off Jacob.

But as luck would have it, I couldn't even do that after the ceremony. Charlie and Billy had planned on taking me out for a celebratory meal afterwards. So my recoiling into myself would have to wait.

I saw flashes of faces as I remembered the goodbye hugs from all my friends and how everyone kept saying we had to keep in touch. It had taken a half hour at least to get to Charlie after the ceremony.

Then came the meal, and it was enjoyable but I just could not stop thinking about Jacob. The one thought that kept plaguing me was had he really forgotten about me? As I took the last bite of my meal, I had begun trying to convince myself that maybe it was for the best and I realized that I wasn't sure I could ever trust a man again.

The part that was hardest to accept though was the fact that not only had I always loved Jacob as my very best friend, but I had truly started to fall in love with him, until he abandoned me breaking every promise he made to me.

Sure he had told me about the secret he was keeping and about the changes he had gone through, but I just couldn't see how he would have let something—no anything keep him from me.

I gathered her things to take a shower and so I could get ready for the day and it hit that i had two months free before college was scheduled to start, which by the way I wasn't even prepared for.

I began thinking that maybe I needed a break from school for a while, maybe I could find a job in the next couple of months and maybe just go to school part time and start building up a little savings account. That was planning for the future, right?

I decided not to worry about it right now, and got dressed, then went downstairs only to find a note from Charlie. He loves to write his notes. I thought laughing to myself.

He said he was going fishing with Billy and wanted me to meet him at the Blacks' for dinner later that evening. He said he had something he needed to discuss with me and that Billy was making his famous fried fish.

What could he possibly have to discuss with me that he couldn't do it here, I wondered? I really wasn't ready to face Jacob again but I had a feeling I had to go or face my dad later if I didn't show up or worse have him send Jacob to get me and I wasn't up for being alone with him right now, especially being confined in a car with no escape. Besides, it would be good to see Billy again and maybe Jacob wouldn't be there anyway. I'm sure he had a busy schedule these days.

I spent the day doing chores around the house, and thinking about Jacob. But no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't seem to get him off my mind. And that girl, why was it that I kept thinking of him being with that girl? Every time I let my mind wander down that path, I found myself wanting to do bodily damage to someone, preferably that girl. How dare she try staking a claim on what was mine. Mine? Did I just think that? This is not good, not good at all!

After finishing the chores, and starting a load of laundry, I made myself some lunch and sat down to find something to watch on television. I would watch something—anything to get my mind off of Jacob and that girl, if not everything breakable in this house would be broken.

I settled down on the sofa, my plate in my lap, and started to surf the channels settling on watching Paula's home cooking. It was one of my favorite shows. I looked at the clock. It was now three, so I decided I had time to watch a few episodes. I wasn't going to leave until six o'clock to go to the Blacks'.

At five-thirty, I turned off the television and went upstairs to change clothes. Then I made my way back downstairs and pulled the door closed as I left. I climbed into my truck and pulled out of the drive, on my way to La Push, wondering again what my dad could possibly have to say.

As I pulled up to the little red cottage, I realized how much I had missed coming to this place. I opened the driver's door to get out and the front door of Jacob's house was opened suddenly and there stood Jacob.

He took my breath away. He had gotten even bigger since I saw him last and his muscles were definitely more defined. His hair was shorter but looked good on him. He was gorgeous!

"Hello, Bella," he said as I made my way up onto the porch and walked toward him.

"Hello, Jacob," I replied, walking past him and making my way into the small house.

I walked toward the kitchen where I heard my dad and Billy talking and I heard Jacob following me.

"Hey, Bella. Long time no see. How have you been?" Billy greeted me.

"Hello Billy. I'm doing good thanks. It's good to see you," I said, as he took my hand in his and rubbed it.

"I'm glad you're here," my dad said, "Billy just got done with frying the fish fry. Now we can eat. I'm starving. I know you're probably wondering what I needed to talk to you about, so we will do that while we eat too."

We sat down and I made sure I sat where I didn't have to look at Jacob face to face. The plates were passed around as we helped ourselves to fish, salad, and a pasta dish. We sat there eating for a few minutes, no one saying anything. I could feel Jake giving me sideways glances and then Charlie cleared his throat, as if to get our attention.

"We wanted you both here to talk about plans for a two-month summer vacation. I took some time off from my work so Billy and I have decided that it would be fun for us to take our vacation together this year. We are going to the vacation house that belonged to Jacob's mom and we will be leaving tomorrow. When we are finished eating, we'll go home and pack some our things and be back here tonight, so we all can leave together early in the morning."

"What!" Jacob and I both said at the same time.

"Now Bella, I've noticed you and Jacob have not been spending as much time together of late. You two have been friends since you were babies. You haven't been happy for the last month and I think you two need to take this time to work things out."

"That's right," replied Billy, "Jake has been moping around here too. He hasn't been the same since you stopped coming around Bella. You two are always happier when you're together. Your dad and I will be doing a lot of fishing, but there are still a lot of things around that area for young people to do. You two just need to work things out."

"Fine," I said.

I knew it was no use arguing. I'm sure I can find ways to stay out of Jacob's way, though a part of me was secretly thrilled to be able to spend time with him. He just didn't have to know that right now.

I looked up and Jacob had turned my way and was staring at me. When he noticed he was caught he looked away. Well, this will be interesting, I thought to myself.

After that discussion was out the way, we finished eating and left to pack and come back so we can leave bright and early in the morning together, just great!

We got home and in two hours we were packed and were on our way back to the Blacks'. When we walked into the den, I noticed a mattress on the floor prepared for someone and the sofa was made up like a bed too.

"Jacob and Charlie will be sleeping in the den," Billy announced, as we put our things down in the hallway.

Then that meant I would be sleeping in Jacob's room, so I gathered my toiletry and sleeping gear, took a quick shower, and was on my way out of the bathroom when I collided with what I thought was a brick wall. Jacob quickly grabbed me against him before I landed on my behind. It felt nice for a minute, until I came to my senses.

"Excuse me," I said to him, but he refused to move for a minute and I was about to have an all out panic attack when he slowly let go of me, stepping back about two inches, where I had to lightly brush against him to get by.

And all that time he had not said a word, just stared at me. I quickly made my way to his room, closed the door, and let out a deep sigh. This trip was going to be harder than I thought. I'm just gonna have to find ways to stay out of Jacob's way.

It looked as though with Billy and my dad doing as much fishing as they could, Jacob and I would be left alone a lot and I couldn't let my guard down for a minute. I didn't want to go through another heartbreak considering I was slightly on the mend. I knew this time, it would be even worse, if I let myself feel what I had hidden deep inside of me, so with my resolve in tact, I climbed into Jacob's bed and went to sleep thinking tomorrow would be most interesting.

* * *

**I forgot to say,i dont own any of the characters in this story,i am just helping them make the decision that should of been made**

**Stephanie Mayer owns them.**

**big thanks again to itslikenature for her help and guidance with this story,check her stories out,they're good,very good:)**

**oh and,can i rant a min,we all know that in rated M stories there will be physical interaction with characters,but what happened to holding hands,walks on the beach,long talks into the night,candle light dinners or just falling asleep holding each other,having a real emotional connection**

**yes sex is a part of a relationship,but if that is all they do when they are alone together or jacob is treating bella in a degrading way and being disrespectful during sex and that's all he thinks about when he is with bella,that's not love and has nothing to do with romance,that's porn,i am not knocking anyone for it,to each it's own, but when i read a romance story and find page after page of them saying a few words to each but most of it is taken up with them having sex,dont try and tell me that is romance.**

**i am not trying to piss anyone off,that is just how i feel cause some of the sex acts gets real degrading,especially when jacob has been with bella,then been turned on my another girl as soon as he has done having sex with bella in the next.**

**i am sorry for ranting,i guess i am just a little fed up with the way jacob has been made to act in some stories,a womanizer,and a drunk who cares for nothing and no one but getting laid and partying,cheating on bella,how can anyone say they are on team jacob and write about him in such a way,i dont understand,i never will i guess.**

**i am not trying to put anyone down,it is just my personal feelings.**

**end of rant. thanks to everyone who have read my story,reviewer or not,i am very grateful:)**

**hugzzzzz**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jake's POV

These last few weeks without Bella had been hell. I've missed holding her hand as we walked along the beach. Our long talks about anything and everything, large or small, it didn't matter. I've been driving the pack crazy when I was in wolf form with my thoughts of her. Of kissing her, holding her close, and how it felt to have my hand running through her long, silky hair.

The sad part of it was that none of this had really happened, at least not yet. But hey, a wolf can dream. Most of the pack understood because of the imprinting. But I was consumed with thoughts of her even before the imprinting because I already loved her.

I never needed any werewolf magic to tell me she was my soul mate, the one created just for me. The imprinting just solidified it and proved I was right. Even if I hadn't imprinted on her, my mind and heart were so full of her and I knew that no one else could compare.

Her face was the first thing I saw in my mind before going to sleep and when I woke up each morning. I had been driving myself crazy trying to figure out a way to spend time with her so I could prove to her she could trust me and that only death could take me from her again. I loved her more than my life.

Then a miracle occurred and now I was thanking the gods that I would have two months alone with her because of Billy and Charlie.

When she pulled up at my house and got out of her truck, I had to fight myself to keep from running and grabbing her to me never letting her go, but all I did was stand there, watching my angel, my Bella. I thought to myself, how could she possibly think I would want anyone but her?

She is the only girl I have ever wanted, though when I was younger, I just thought we would be best friends for life, but when she moved back to Forks, I realized she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

When she walked by me to enter my house, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. How was I gonna sit there and have a civilized meal with her when her scent was so intoxicating to me? It was like a drug, making me want to jump her right then and there. I'm sure I looked like a total idiot just following her around, but I could hardly keep my eyes off her.

As we ate, Charlie broke the news to her of our _little_ vacation together. Although I already knew about it because Billy had told me before they had arrived, I still wanted to jump for joy. But contained myself, not giving away how pleased I was.

I snuck another peek at her and she had the look of a deer caught in headlights. I had to stifle back a smile. This will be my chance to show her how much I loved and respected her, above anything in my life, but I couldn't lie to myself though, because I also wanted her in more physical ways too, but it was more important to me right now for her to know how precious she was to me.

As I watched her from across the table, I thought to myself that she better get herself ready, because I was going to sweep you off your feet completely, mind, body, and soul.

I kept my cool until Charlie and Bella left to pack their things and come back to spend the night at my house, so we could all leave early the next morning, but after helping Billy clean up the kitchen from dinner, I went to my room and punched a fist into the air, dancing around a little, quietly so Billy couldn't hear me. I really wanted to be screaming, _yes_. I couldn't wait, let the games begin, I thought.

After my silent celebration, I brought the extra mattress to the den and made it and the sofa up for me and Charlie, then put fresh sheets on my bed for Bella. I have to admit. It gave me a thrill to know she would be sleeping in my bed.

When Bella and Charlie returned and everyone was settled down somewhat I decided to take a quick shower, knowing there would be no time for it in the morning since most of my things were already packed.

I grabbed a fresh pair of cutoff sweats to sleep in from my room and went to the bathroom, so I could take my shower. I had been outside loading things into the vehicle, but had all I could load tonight finished.

I had just reached the door, ready to knock, when it opened and something soft slammed into me. It was Bella. I quickly grabbed her before she fell and hurt herself, and as I looked down into those beautiful soft brown, doe eyes, I was lost. I had the urge to mold her to me, to tangle my hands into the luscious, brown waves of her hair, bring her lips softly to mine and tasting the sweetness that was Bella, my Bella. I found myself leaning toward her, when she spoke breaking me out of my trance.

"Excuse me," she said, seeming a little off balance.

For a minute, I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then I realized, she wanted to get past me on her way to my room, so I moved back a few inches where she had to brush against me to get by. It is not something I did on purpose, it was my inner wolf recognizing that it's mate was there and it wanted her, wanted her now and it took everything I had to move those few inches.

I wondered if she realized this because she was slowly leaning toward me too. Shivers of pleasure ran down my spine when she did. After I heard the bedroom door close behind her, I went into the bathroom to take my shower.

This is going to be a long night, I thought as I stretched out on the couch. And it was while everyone was soundly sleeping that I tossed and turned because I knew Bella, the love of my life, my soul mate, was asleep just a couple doors from me.

I had the urge to go cuddle with my sleeping angel or just watch her sleep, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate waking up to me cuddling in the night and I'm sure it would be creepy if she woke up and caught me watching her sleep, besides I doubted Charlie would appreciate it either. After all, I hoped to have children with Bella someday and I had no desire to be neutered by her dad. That would not help my cause at all.

So I settled myself down, as best I could and listened to her heart beat and let the sound soothe me into sleep and dreams of her and the future I hoped to have with her.

* * *

**_As usual none of the characters belong to me,they belong to Stephanie Meyer,if they did, jacob and bella would be together,hell..in my world they are._**

**_Thanks to the wonderful itslikenature for her friendship,her support and her endless help with this, i never met you,but i luv you lady_**

**_you're one of those rare souls who's friendship is felt across the miles through the screen of a computer:):)_**

**_she is as determined as i am to bring as much happiness as we can to jacob/bella,_**

**_go TEAM CRAZY...that's what we call ourselves,because we are such die hard jacob/bella fans, and dont want them with anyone else,_**

**_if you feel as we do,come join the revolution and put TEAM CRAZY in all your replies._**

**_I want to thank everyone who have read my stories,wether you review or not,you have no idea how much it means to me:)_**

**_BIG group HUGZZZZZZZ everyone XD_**

**_yeah i am a hugger:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Trip Begins

Bella's POV

I woke up from an unusual dream which I had me puzzled because I could only remember bits and pieces of it when I woke up the next morning. I looked around feeling a little confused as to where I was then it all came back to me. The dinner with the Blacks' and my dad informing us of our intended vacation together at the Blacks' summer cottage, which had been left to them after Jacob's mom died.

Oh no. How was I going to handle this, I thought to myself? How would I be able to keep up this pretense of indifference with Jacob? There was no doubt that I loved him with all my heart, not even the love I had for Edward Cullen could compare, but after promises were made and broken twice in my young life, trusting anyone again with my heart would be hard.

I wanted so much to be able to trust Jacob again. My love for him was so strong, but I knew if he left me a second time, it would destroy me. I thought I loved Edward Cullen, but I see now that it was not really love, but merely an obsession, an unhealthy addiction, like being on drugs.

I still cared for him and his family and wished nothing but the best for them, but their life, their world, was not for me. If they were to turn up now, I would not, could not get involved in their lives again and would have to tell them so. I knew Alice at least would be hurt by it, she was once my best friend, but she also left me.

It would be for the best that we kept away from each other and according to Jacob, the vampires are the reason the boys of La Push are morphing into wolves. And even though I'm having a hard time trusting Jacob at this time, I still loved him and I refused to betray him or any of the wolves by getting involved with the Cullens again. They were a part of my past and that is where they needed to stay.

I figured I had done enough idle thinking and decided to get up and get ready for the trip. By the sounds coming from the rest of the house, everyone was awake except me.

I got up, grabbed my toiletries and a change of clothes, opened the door and I did it again. As I walked out into the hall, I collided with a brick wall, also known as Jacob. I felt warm hands grab my arm to steady me.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't…I wasn't' looking where I was going. Sorry."

I looked up at him and stopped. We just stared at each other and I saw the look of love and devotion in his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes that went on forever and it left me speechless, giving me a sense of peace and contentment. I couldn't help but wonder what he saw when he looked into my eyes and the thought made me nervous. I had to get away from him.

"I was on my way to clean up, unless you would like to go first," I said to him, to break this spell he was putting me under.

"No, you go ahead. I was going to get a few things for my dad that he forgot to pack."

"Okay," I replied while practically running to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and pressed my back up against its cool surface. Who was I kidding? This was going to be so much harder than I thought. That look he gave me sent chills up my spine.

I heard someone stop at the bathroom door and it sounded like they were softly placing their hand against it. I held my breath until I heard them move away before undressing to take a quick shower, but I knew it was Jacob, I felt it.

While I let the warm water cascade down my body, I tried to boost myself up to face Jacob. After all we were going to be spending the next two months together and I would be a fool to let this time slip through my fingers, but I was going to be cautious. I had to be. I wondered what the outcome would be of what would no doubt be one of the longest summer vacations of my life.

When I had finished my shower, I opened the door and tentatively stepped out into the hallway. I was expecting Jacob to be there, but he wasn't and I felt a surge of sadness course through me. Why was I experiencing so many different emotions? The next few hours are going to be draining.

I grabbed my things from Jacob's room and made my way to the kitchen, where everyone was eating buttered toast, fresh fruit, and drinking coffee. My guess was that this would make the least mess, so we could be on our way in the next few minutes.

"Good morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" Billy asked.

"I…um…yes, fine thank you."

"You better eat a banana and some toast, we're almost ready to leave," my dad said, as he took a drink of coffee.

I really wasn't that hungry, but I knew riding in the back of the vehicle might make me carsick if I didn't have anything in my stomach, so I took my dad's advice and ate the banana and toast.

Jacob had just finished eating his food and walked past me, going to take a load of items to the truck. I felt myself being pulled toward him and wanted to follow, but I didn't. I just stared after him as he walked out. We left shortly after eating and were finally on our way to the Blacks' summer cottage.

I looked at my watch and realized we had been driving now for about an hour and it had given me time to rethink the different feelings I had this morning. Jacob and I sat in the back seat of the truck my dad had rented and I couldn't help the feeling of inevitability that came over me and even though Jacob and I hadn't spoken not one word to each other, I somehow had this feeling that being with him was where I belonged.

I chanced a peek at Jacob and found him watching me. He quickly glanced away when he realized I was looking at him and I turned my attention back to the passing scenery. The only noises in the vehicle were coming from Charlie and Billy having a quiet conversation in the front seats, while my dad drove.

"How are you two doing back there?" my dad asked, breaking into our silence.

"Fine dad," I replied. "I'm just enjoying the scenery."

"_So am I_," Jacob said.

I turned to look at him, but he was not looking out the window, he was staring at me with a grin that had me blushing from the tips of my toes to the top of my head, not to mention causing my insides to turn to jelly. I quickly looked away. I knew he was planning something. What I don't know, but he seemed determined about something. I would have to be on my toes the next two months, I thought.

Another hour passed and we pulled into a small gas station/food mart to get out and stretch our legs, go to the restroom, and get gas and refreshments for ourselves.

I decided to stick close to the truck and asked my dad to get me something to drink, since I wasn't very hungry. My stomach was actually filled with butterflies. I was leaning against the truck deep in thought, when I felt someone touch my shoulders which made me jump and almost fall. Thank God for the truck this time, because clinging to Jacob again was not something I wanted to be doing right then, or so I told myself.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again, Bells? We're going to be together for the next two months. I wish we could at least talk. We were very good friends once and I'm hoping that hasn't changed."

"Of course we are still friends, Jacob. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" I asked, deciding to give him a bit of a break.

"Not right now, but soon. I just want you to feel comfortable around me again."

He was quiet for a minute and I watched the different emotions play across his face while he stared into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and I knew I could drown in them.

"You know I love you Bells? That will never change," he continued, but before I could reply, my dad and Billy were saying they were ready to get back on the road and that we had about three hours of driving left.

The tension between Jacob and I was so thick you could cut it with a knife, not to mention all the emotions and feelings I was having toward my best friend. Best friend, yeah, right!

Somehow that best friend label doesn't begin to describe my feelings for Jacob any more. I wished I could tell him how I really felt, but how could I take that chance again? How could I trust that he would never leave and hurt me again?

I did know one thing. I had to be prepared for whatever Jacob was planning. I knew he was planning something for when we got to our destination, by the look on his face. I was just gonna have to try to be one step ahead of him. One thing I had learned about Jacob, he's not a quitter, if he wanted something he went after it.

I must have fallen asleep, because I was being shaken awake by someone and when I opened my eyes, I was staring straight into Jacob's eyes. He had a strange look about him and seemed barely able to contain himself and trying to prevent himself from smiling at me. Had I been talking in my sleep again? I certainly hoped not, not after the dream I just had. I didn't even want to think about it right now.

I realized we had stopped moving, so I got out of the truck, with a little help from Jacob and turned to look at the house. Wow! It was really nice. It had a beautiful garden with a dark-blue picket fence surrounding it which was the same color of the house.

The house had white trim, was two storied, with steps leading up to a wrap around porch, and a big bay window on either side of the front door, which was painted white. On one side of the house there was a path that led down to the beach and a board walk and a small pier. There was a fishing boat tied up there.

We each grabbed a bag, walking up the steps to the porch and Charlie and I waited as Jacob unlocked the door to let us in, then he went back to help his dad. Stepping into the house into a huge room separated only by an island, I noticed that on the left was the kitchen and the dinning room was on the right.

I saw stairs leading to the second story of the house, but from where I was standing I could see straight through to the back of the house, where there was a sliding glass door leading to the back yard. I was just about to go investigate, when I felt someone's warmth as they came to stand behind me.

I didn't have to look to know who it was. Only one person could get my heart racing like that, Jacob. I stepped out of his way quickly. He just smiled and shook his head as he put the bags he was holding down then my dad and Billy came in.

I turned to Billy and said "This is a beautiful house. I'm surprised you don't spend more time here."

"We would but being on the council there are responsibilities in La Push that I cannot turn my back on," he said, giving me a knowing look.

I realized he was talking about more than him being on the council. It was about Jacob now being a wolf, one of the protectors of his people. I could understand that.

"Jacob, show Bella to her room. After we have all settled and had something to eat, we will give the grand tour," Billy said.

Jacob picked up my two bags and his and led the way up the stairs.

"There are two rooms up here, but only one bathroom, so we'll have to share. Hope you don't mind?"

He pointed to one room, with the door closed. "That's mine." Then he opened the door right across from it, "This one is yours. My sisters usually stay in this room when they come, though it has been awhile."

He walked in and placed my bags on the queen-sized bed. "Make yourself at home. When you're ready, come down," he said, as he turned to walk out, but before he could close the door, I reached over and touched his arm.

"Jacob, I'm glad we're here….together. I just need some time to figurer things out. I hope you understand?"

"I do Bella, but I want to help you figure them out, if you'll let me," he said, rubbing my hand with his that was still on his arm.

I smiled at him and pulled my hand away as he walked out of the room. I sat on the bed and looked around. The furniture was made of whitewashed wood. There was a mirrored dresser, two night stands and lamps, a white wicker chair and foot stool was placed by the big bay window on the back wall, overlooking the ocean.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about how it just felt to have that contact with Jacob and I knew I would let him help me, but I was still being cautious. This was my heart we were dealing with here, and I guess his too. I knew it would be harder and harder to stay out of Jacob's way, especially since his room was right across the hall from mine and were gonna have to share a bathroom. Great, just great, I thought, placing my head in my hands. But then I smiled, knowing he would be that close to me.

* * *

**Disclaimer - i do not own any of the chracters in this story Stephanie Meyer does.**

you know there is alot of people that thinks jacob should never imprint on bella,because it takes away his right to chooses,but then they get bella and jake together,lets her fall in love with him,have them sleep together,then have jacob imprint on another girl,someone he would never think of dating,or some random stranger,well that's what i call taking away his choice,forcing him to love and be bonded to someone he never wanted.  
jake imprinting on bella is so different and right,because jake already loved her since he was a child,he had chosen her before even becoming wolf,so when he imprints on bella, fate is just showing him he was right,it validated what he always believed,  
bella is his soul mate,so he is not forced.

i never read stories like those,i prefer he not imprint on anyone,if he does not imprint on bella or ways are found to rid the threat of imprint,the way itslikenature does in her stories,that lady rocks.

as for nessie,vampire does not have the capability to have a baby or get a woman pregnant,without blood flow things die  
in the body,even the ability to produce sperm.

thanks again to my wonderful friend itslikenature for her undying help and support,love ya lady!:) please give her stories a chance you wont regret it.

i would also like to recommend ,black rosed red by X-Girl2005, and Daniel'smummy - Unexplained connection and AkashaAvani - Good Enough also riryuuen23 - I shall keep my promise they are true jacob/bella stories,there is cullens in some,but in a way i can deal with, knowing the author is a die hard jacob/bella fan like myself and itslikenature.

thank you all so much for giving my story a chance,for putting on alert,fav etc. even if you read and did not review  
i still thank you, i am grateful for each and everyone of you.

TEAM CRAZY STRIKES AGAIN!!!!

HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
what?!!...i told ya i was a hugger:P:)  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jake's POV

Excitement filled my veins as I woke to the realization that today would be the start of the most important adventure of my life, breaking down the resistance and building the trust of the love of my life, my mate, Bella..._my Bella._

It wouldn't be easy, but nothing worth having ever comes easy. I know she is not unaffected by me physically, I could tell by how her heartbeat raced and her breath hitched when she ran into me last night, but that's not what is most important to me. Showing her how much I love her and winning back her trust, winning her heart, means more to me than anything.

Now, I can't deny that a physical relationship is important, but I can get that anywhere. There were offers, especially after my transformation, girls came out of the woodwork, but that's not my style.

It might sound mushy but I have to love the girl I am involved with and with the threat of imprinting, I never wanted to get involved with some girl when I knew I might imprint and have to leave her. That would be too cruel. Thank God the girl I did imprint on was the girl I have been in love with most of my life.

I got up and headed to the kitchen where I heard my dad and Charlie talking. After asking if they needed help with anything, I went towards my room to see if Bella was up yet, well that and I couldn't wait to see her. I know I'm a love sick puppy, so sue me.

I was about to knock, when the door opened and she ran right into me. I grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself.

"You okay, Bells?" I asked her, concerned but slightly amused. She can't seem to stay out of my arms, accidentally or on purpose, same thing, right?

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't…I wasn't' looking where I was going. Sorry," she answered a little shaky.

Why is she apologizing? She can run into me anytime she wants. In fact she never has to leave my arms....ever!!!

She looked into my eyes and I was lost. I heard her heart beat speed up and I wondered if she knew how expressive her eyes were. I saw everything she felt for me right there. I saw how much she loved me, just before a look of fear came to her eyes, and I knew she would be making her escape. No, no, Bella. We are going have to fix that soon because there is no escaping me sweetheart, I thought.

"I was on my way to clean up, unless you would like to go first?"

First, last, we could just save time and go together. I could wash your back, you wash mine...I groaned inwardly. I did not need _that_ mental image, regardless of how pleasant it was. Maybe this is a good time to put some distance between us for now.

"No, you go ahead. I was going to get a few things for my dad that he forgot to pack," I said, but it wasn't the only reason I came back here.

I might as well do that now, before I do something that will have Bella running screaming out the house and have Charlie coming at me with his shotgun.

I stood there a minute to compose myself before heading to my dad's room to collect the things he needed, but walking by the bathroom door I had to stop. Her scent was over powering. I lightly touched the door and I felt a tug, the wolf in me reared its head, impatient to claim its mate.

I caressed the door lightly, wishing it was her skin I was touching. Reluctantly, I continued on to my dad's room with a grin on my face, looking forward to all the accidental run ins we will have in the days to come with a whole lot of help from me. I can't wait!

I grabbed the things my dad needed from his room, taking them to the den, so they would be on hand to take when we left. I joined my dad and Charlie for a light breakfast of buttered toast, fresh fruit, and coffee and had just finished eating when Bella came out.

Man she is beautiful and her smell...hmmm.....intoxicating. I got up and started putting the rest of our belongings into the truck, as I walked by her it felt like a magnet was pulling me toward her. I had to force myself to keep going. After everything was packed we were on our way. God this is going to be one long ride!

The ride was silent, except for my dad and Charlie quietly talking in the front. Bella and I had not spoken since our run in this morning so I tried to enjoy the scenery outside the truck window, but the scenery inside the tuck kept capturing my attention. It was all I could do to not openly stare at her and her smell; it's like being in heaven and hell at the same time.

The few times she caught me staring, I would quickly look away. I knew the affect I was having on her though she tried to hide it, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

I was deep in thought about how we could spend our time, when Charlie broke through my thoughts.

"How are you two doing back there?"

"Fine dad," she replied. "I'm just enjoying the scenery."

"_So am I_," I replied, but I was not talking about the scenery outside the window and when she turned to look at me I stared right back at her, letting her know what scenery I was talking about. I grinned at her as I watched her turn the most gorgeous shade of pink.

She was so beautiful. I just could not look away. I wondered if she would slap me if I brushed my fingers against her cheek.

I am not sure how much time went by before we pulled into a small gas station/food mart to stretch our legs, get gas, and refreshments for ourselves. I was too caught up watching Bella, to even realize we had stopped.

I was about to follow my dad and Charlie into the little store when I noticed Bella was not following us. She stood by the truck and appeared to be deep in thought. I decided to go over and say something to her. This non communication with her was killing me.

I told my dad what I wanted to snack on and made my way over to her. I kept forgetting how silently I moved now. As I touched her shoulder to get her attention, she jumped and almost fell but she was able to hold onto the truck to keep her balance.

I wanted to kick the stupid truck. She would have had to hold onto me if it weren't there taking away my opportunity to touch my Bella again.....stupid thing!!

"Are you ever going to talk to me again, Bells? We're going to be together for the next two months. I wish we could at least talk. We were very good friends once and I'm hoping that hasn't changed."

Praying all the while that she had decided to give me a chance to prove myself and if she did not, well, too bad. I was not going anywhere.

"Of course we are still friends, Jacob. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Not right now, but soon. I just want you to feel comfortable around me again."

I planned on sticking very close anyway, so you might as well get comfortable with me, is what I was really thinking.

I stood there and watched her for a minute letting all the things I wanted to do with her show in face. I wanted to kiss her so bad right now, but knew that was not something she would welcome, at least not yet.

"You know I love you Bells? That will never change," I said, though those words pale to what I really felt for her. She was my life.

My dad and Charlie came out of the store saying they were ready to go. I helped my dad into the truck before making my way to the back with Bella. I was wishing there was some way to break the tension between us. The wolf in me repelled against the thought of not having contact with its mate and the man in me was desperate to have the woman he loved in his arms.

Bella fell asleep half way through the last leg of our trip. I took that chance to look my fill of her without weirding her out. She looked so peaceful in sleep. No one would guess the heart break and turmoil this sweet girl has had to deal with in her young life.

I wanted to pick her up and hold her to me, surrounding her body with mine, keeping her safe from all the pain and ugliness in the world.

When we got to the house, I gentle shook her awake. I was dying to see what she would think of the place. She got out the truck and looked in awe at the house. I loved it here, it had a connection to my mom and I always felt her presence here more than anywhere, too bad we could not spend more time here.

We grabbed our bags and I hurried up the steps to unlock the door, letting Bella in first as I went back to help my dad with his bags. Bella was still standing at the door looking around when I went back inside the house. I moved up very close behind her, wanting to touch her hair, but the bags in my hands prevented me, that and she probably would not welcome it.

I heard her heart speed up as she moved to let me in. I smiled and shook my head, wondering if she even realized her heart beat gave away her true feelings for me because her heart beats differently when she is near me, not like when she is near anyone else.

I stepped in the house allowing my dad and Charlie to enter and she turned to my dad then.

"This is a beautiful house. I'm surprised you don't spend more time here."

"We would but being on the council there are responsibilities in La Push that I cannot turn my back on," he replied to her knowing she would understand what he meant. He knew about me imprinting on Bella. He then turned to me, "Jacob, show Bella to her room. After we have all settled and had something to eat, we will give the grand tour."

I picked up her bags and mine, leading the way upstairs, wondering how she will feel about our rooms being across from each other and having to share a bathroom with me. Well, I might as well get it over with, I thought.

"There are two rooms up here, but only one bathroom, so we'll have to share. Hope you don't mind?" I said, showing her where my room was and the bathroom.

Then I led her to the room that would be hers. I did not really look at her after telling her how close our rooms would be. I opened the door walking in with her right behind me.

"This one is yours. My sisters usually stay in this room when they come, though it has been awhile."

I placed her bags on the bed, "Make yourself at home. When you're ready, come down," I said, as I turned to leave that's when I felt her touch my arm and she said something that gave me hope.

"Jacob, I'm glad we're here….together. I just need some time to figurer things out. I hope you understand?"

"I do Bella, but I want to help you figure them out, if you'll let me," I said, as I touched the hand she still had on my arm, rubbing it gently to let her know I really did understand and that I was there for her and always would be.

I had to leave before I got carried away and got too caught up in the softness of her skin. I stepped out closing the door behind me and with a grin plastered on my face, I went across to my room, which is almost a replica of Bella's except for the darker wood and the car posters on my wall. I started to put my things away, feeling happier than I felt in a long time.

* * *

**Disclaimer - none of the charaters mentioned belongs to me,they are the creation of Stephanie Meyer,**

**though i tried to convince jacob differently,he whipped off his shirt and on his chest was written a copy of SM copy right agreement...yep i am still reading it.....hey, these things take time,i have to make sure she dotted all the eyes,grammar and so forth......ok, so i read it a few times....what do you expect it is written on Jacob's chest:P**

**i do want to thank you all again,so very much for taking the time to read my story,it has touched and inspired me.**

**thanks to my wonderful friend itslikenature for her fantastic help with this,please give her story a chance**

**caylaanneteamjacob - Bella and Jacob: A Love Story (please give her story a chance,she is a real nice person)**  
** riryuuen23 - I shall keep my promise**

**they're both nice people actually**

**TEAM CRAZY STRIKES AGAIN!!!!**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZ EVERYONE!!**

**yeah,yeah...deal with it..lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I'm Coming Home

Bella's POV

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. As I lay in bed I thought back on the day before, which had been uneventful. After I had put my things away, I had gone downstairs and Jacob gave me the grand tour.

He had showed me where our dad's rooms were downstairs and he informed that they would be spending little time there because the fish around here were plentiful and most of their time would be spent with them competing on who would catch the most fish, by the end of our vacation.

Later during the day, we ate a light meal of chicken salad sandwiches with lettuce and tomatoes. I had excused my myself because I was feeling a little drained and needed to think about how I was going to handle the situation with Jacob, after all he was my still my best friend.

He hadn't meant to hurt me. It was not his choice to leave me alone those few weeks and he was trying so hard to make it up to me. I do love him very much. I finally admitted to myself and hated to see him hurting.

My final thought, before falling asleep, had been that I would give Jacob another chance, just as friends...for now and see how things went from there.

After going back over the previous day's events in my mind, I decided to get up and get ready for the day, besides the smell of bacon made me realize just how hungry I was.

After gathering my toiletries and change of clothes, I made my way to the bathroom, wondering where everyone was, but knowing my dad and Billy, they were probably already out fishing.

I took a quick shower and dressed in denim shorts, a dark blue halter top, and my dark blue flip flops. I threw my hair up in a messy pony tail and took everything I used back to my room, spread my bed up then took a deep breath. I left my room and went downstairs.

Jacob had his back to me and I couldn't help but notice his lack of clothing as he stood there with nothing on but low hanging jean shorts. He was at the stove cooking what looked like pancakes.

I found myself saying oh my, my, my over and over in my head as I looked at his back and watched as the muscles rippled every time he moved. Hmm....I wonder what would happen if I went over and put my arms around his waist, kissing every single one of those delectable muscles. My lips tingled at the thought.

Oh hell, get it together girl. Friends, remember? Yeah right. Who am I kidding? The way I feel about Jacob has nothing to do with friendship, but that's the way it had to be, at least for now.

Jacob must have sensed me standing behind him. He turned toward me and was about to say something when he stopped, mouth hanging open, his eyes slowly traveling from my toes to the top of my head and it felt as though everywhere his eyes looked I was being caressed, which cued the blushing. I wished my skin was darker so it would not be so obvious when I blushed.

He got this sly grin on his face as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. The air became thick with tension that I desperately needed to break it, so I said, "I didn't know you could cook Jake." He looked into my eyes, with a full grin now. He knew exactly what I was doing. Men!!!

"There are a lot of things I know how to do, Bells," he said winking at me, "and do very well."

Nope I'm not taking that bait. I refuse to ask what other things, the big flirt.

"So you hungry Bells?" he asked, while taking a plate of pancakes to the table, where I noticed, plates of bacon, sausage and eggs already waiting there. If I wasn't hungry before, seeing all that food changed my mind.

"Yeah I'm starving," I replied walking over to the table where Jacob had already pulled out a chair for me to sit down. After we were both seated, we dug in and Jacob piled twice the amount of food I had on his plate.

"You're really going to eat all of that, Jake?" I asked him shocked.

"We wolves have high metabolisms and burn off a lot of energy. We need to eat a lot to replace the energy we burn off."

I shook my head as I went back to eating. It was very good. Nothing was over or under done.

"What did you want to do today, Bells?"

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?"

I had planned on just relaxing, doing a lot of reading and staying out of Jacob's way, but because of my resolve last night, I was willing to do whatever he suggested...to a point.

"I was thinking for our first day, we could walk on the beach, maybe go swimming, taking a picnic with us for when we got hungry. My dad and Charlie won't be back until late, so it would be just the two of us for lunch. I don't see any reason for us to rush back."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I said and he smiled happily at my reply, which made me smile too. With that settled we finished eating and began the process of clearing the table and getting the kitchen cleaned up.

I am positive Jacob was trying to drive me nuts!! Those soft touches on my back in the pretense of trying to get by as if there wasn't a foot of space for him to maneuver around in, brushing his fingers with mine while we stood side by side washing the dishes and I could swear every time I almost tripped, he was the cause of it, by the way he steadied me close to his chest, insisting he had to make sure I was okay and could stand by myself.

And I still don't understand how water got on my legs and how he was so quick at grabbing a towel to dry them off for me. I wonder, was it my imagination or did he linger too long on that particular task.

What was he up to? By the time I excused myself to put my bathing suit on under my clothes, leaving him to get the picnic basket filled with cold cuts, French bread, fruits and sodas, I was a mess, a quivering ball of goo. That grin I saw on his face when I made my escape, convinced me he knew what he was doing and the effects on me.

Quickly entering my room, I closed the door, and stood with my back against it trying to get my breathing under control. Oh yeah, that man knew exactly what he was doing!

Pushing away from the door I went in search of my bathing suit and upon finding it I put in on slipping my shorts back on and changing the halter for a white t-shirt.

The bathing suit top was a halter style that hooked in the back, not tied, and the bottom were boy shorts style, with a buckle in the front that had no use other than style. The whole thing was a deep forest green in color that complimented a light skin color. It covered everything nicely. It was not indecent in any way, so how come I was starting to feel bringing this was a bad idea? Oh well nothing to do about it now.

Grabbing a big island style straw bag, I started packing it with towels, sunscreen lotion, comb and brush, extra hair ties and a change of clothes just in case. That done, I looked around the room to make sure it was in order then I went downstairs to meet up with Jacob and start the day, wondering what else he had up his sleeves.

Jacob was in the den waiting for me, with everything we needed for our day on the beach. We left soon after, putting everything in the back of the truck, even the bag I carried. He helped me in the passenger side and went around, getting in, starting the truck and turning to me, with a look I could only describe as mischievous saying, "Here we go."

He then pulled out of the driveway, turning towards the beach further down from the house. Why did those three little words seem to say more than what _was _said, I wondered?

We made small talk of unimportant things on the drive there and my mind kept going back to those little touches from earlier in the kitchen. I was so deep in thought at one point and I did not realize we had reached our destination until Jacob lightly touched my shoulder.

"You okay, Bells?"

What? Of course I'm okay, I thought.

"Yeah I am Jake. Why?" I said, wondering if something happened I did not notice.

"Well, we have been sitting here for two minutes and I have been trying to get your attention. I wouldn't mind spending all day in this truck with you, Bells," he said smiling, "but since we are already here we might as well do what we planned."

I looked up and noticed we had reached our destination and it was beautiful. There was nothing but forest on one side of the beach, and a huge shade tree near where he parked, and the water seemed to go on for miles.

There were huge boulders buried in the sand at different points of the beach. There were even two that were located about ten feet into the water, they looked like perfect places to sit and feel and enjoy the view.

By then Jake had come around to help me from the truck and together we got our supplies from the truck. He had packed two outdoor fold-able lounge chairs which he must have put in while I was changing earlier.

He spread a blanket under the huge shade tree and set out the chairs and picnic basket, and handed me my bag. We sat in the chairs taking in the beauty and serenity of our surroundings. I felt myself relax letting out the breath I did not realize I was holding.

"Are you ready to go for a swim Bells?"

"Sure, why not?"

It was a very nice day. I never expected it to be this warm. A slight movement to my right side brought my eyes back to Jacob, who was now standing before me in soft blue bathing trunks that also hung low on the hips. They were not as loose as his jean shorts he wore earlier, but loose enough and my God, he was a sight to behold.

I quickly averted my gaze. I know he realized my reaction to his state of undress, because with amusement in his voice he said, "Something wrong Bells?" I just shook my head, not trusting my voice to speak.

"Okay, I'm gonna go in, just come in when you're ready." Then he ran and dove into the water. I am sure he was giving me time and space to get out of my outer clothes.

When he was in the water and not paying attention to what I was doing, I stood up with my back turned towards the water, I took off my shorts and t-shirt. I folded them neatly and placed them on the chair and put my flip flops under it. Reaching up I pulled the band out my hair letting it fall freely down my back. I turned to start making my way to the water and stopped.

Jacob was not in the water anymore, he was standing at the edge of the beach staring at me with an intense look in his eyes. I could not move, could barely breath and when I noticed he was looking at me, he locked eyes with me and slowly began to walk towards me, moving at a slower pace, so it wouldn't scare me away.

He kept moving slowly, prowling almost towards me and with each step he spoke.

"Bella."

He took another step.

"Ye...yeah Jacob?" I could barely speak as he took another step.

"Please don't be mad at me, but I can't help it."

Another step.

"Why would I get mad at you Jake?"

My heart was beating erratically now as he took another step bridging the distance between us until he was standing right in front of me. I noticed he had trouble with his breathing also, and I could almost hear how fast his heart was beating.

He put one hand on the back of my neck, while he used the other to gentle brush my hair away from my face, brushing it against my cheek and gently tracing my jaw line, all the while not taking his eyes from mine.

"I am going to kiss you now, Bells," he whispered, "I need to kiss right now, more than I need to breath."

I was not sure if I was ready for this, but whether I was or not, right then, I wanted this! He moved his hands to cup my face and gently pulled me closer to him. He eased his lips down on mine, and without a conscious thought, my lips moved with his in a sensual dance.

My hands slid up to spear themselves into his hair, while his moved down my back to pull me closer still. My heart hammered against my chest, awareness of our surroundings disappeared, it was just the two of us and I melted into him, two halves of a perfect whole.

I knew this one act would change the status of our relationship in a big way, but right then I couldn't bring myself to care. Right then I felt as though I had come home. I didn't belong in Phoenix, Forks, or La Push. I belonged wherever this man was, because he was more man than boy and whatever he was, whatever he became, that was where I wanted to be.

* * *

_**As usual the characters in this story does not belong to me,they were created by Stephanie Meyer, I'm just writing a wrong:)**_

_**thanks to my friend itslikenature for her fabulous help again,thanks lady,you rock!!!!!**_

_**you know sometimes i get so discouraged,espeacially when i start to read some jacob/bella stories and be so excited that there is another story**_

_**about the love between our favorite couple,just to be let down and stop readingbecause i would find page after page of heartache and pain with**_

_**no end in sight or page after page of hardcore porn or just plain smut,it just spoils the love i see between jacob and bella,no relationship is **_

_**without it's problems,but my god,is pain and heartache all it's about,why does the sex betwen them have to be so smutty, lemons written in a **_

_**way where it's more like their making love to each other,not just f***king,is a beautiful thing,i am sorry everyone i just feel that the love between **_

_**jacob and bella should be written about with more respect and honor,they deserve nothing less,to take their love and turn it into nothing but **_

_**porn,i feel is an insult to the characters and the people who protays them,**_

_**alot of people dont like my views,that's just how i feel.**_

_**thanks everyone for reading and reviewing,even if you dont review,it still means more than you know and brings a smile to my face.**_

_**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ - yeah,yeah,i know....deal :):)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**First Kisses And Sweet Dreams**

**Jake's POV**

I knew the moment she stepped up behind me,in fact,I knew the moment she had awoken and began moving around. Her heartbeat, which is now as familiar to me as my own, which beat in the same rhythm as mine, was like a homing pigeon that made me aware of every step she took, her every breath, her every mood.

Oh yes, I was aware of the change of her every emotion as she stood behind me fighting a battle that she was sure to lose. A battle I lost years ago when we still believed werewolves and vampires didn't exist, but that was a willing defeat, from my first sight of this girl, this woman, I have loved her with an intensity that I never knew was possible. The wolf might have just imprinted on her weeks ago but the man loved her longer. It is with relief and an overwhelming joy to know the wolf and the man agree.

As she stood behind me, fighting those unbeatable emotions, her scent swirled around me, intoxicating me. I had the urge to grab her up and take her right back up the stairs, locking us in for the rest of this vacation, but I am sure that isn't something she is ready for and would have her running in a direction that would kill me if she _left me._

I'm not willing to take that chance. No, I won't rush her. This will be a slow seduction and a picnic on the beach is just the beginning. When I turned to face her, I could feel the tension radiating off her as if she was ready to bolt. When I brought up the idea of the picnic, I thought she would decline, preferring to curl up somewhere with one of the many books she liked to read, but I was pleasantly surprised when she agreed.

I knew I still had a long way to go before she could truly trust me again, but that's okay by me. She is worth every bit of work, every bit of hell I have to go through not being able to hold her, to earn that trust, which is more valuable to me than anything.

Yep, his will be a very slow seduction indeed, not just for her body, but for what is most important to me..._her heart_. It had started with me making breakfast for her this morning, which I planned on doing every morning while we were here and as much as possible after we went back home, which reminds me, I still have to check in with Sam from time to time, that red headed leech keeps escaping our grasps, trying to break through our guard as if there was something she was after, yeah, she had a target, but what or who we didn't know, but that worry is for another day, all my attention is revolved around one person now, Bella..._my Bella. _

After we had eaten and she went upstairs to get what she would need for our day at the beach, I ran upstairs, put on my swimming trunks under my jeans shorts, then ran back downstairs where I proceeded to get everything together for the beach.

While doing this, my mind went back to us cleaning the kitchen. I have never enjoyed that chore so much in my life. She was probably on to me, the accidental touches and saving her from falls that I myself caused. I bet she still cannot figure out how the water got on her legs, but I'll never tell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella walked downstairs, ready to go. I glanced at her legs and grinned. That was another chore I truly enjoyed. I lifted my eyes up to her face and she was looking at me blushing.

I cleared my throat "You ready to go Bells?" I asked. Or we could just find something else in the house to clean, think of the possibilities, I thought smiling to myself as I led her out to the truck.

On our drive to the beach, I wanted to hold her hand so bad, but was afraid to push my luck.

After getting everything set up at the spot on the beach that I often spent time at, when my dad and I came down here, I thought I would give her some space and privacy, well as much privacy as she can get here, to do what she has to, to get ready for our swim, with a little encouragement from me of course.

Taking off my shorts, which left me in my swimming trunks grinning, when I noticed her checking me out. Bella is not as unaffected by me as she would like me to believe, but I did not say anything. I wanted her to get use to being around me in any situation. We are soul mates after all.

I ran and jumped in, enjoying the feel of the cold water against my warm skin. I swam around for a few minutes then started to wonder if she was going come in or not. I swam to the shallow end of the water and stood up, wiping the water out of my face with my hand. I looked up about to ask her if she was coming in or not, and stopped, the words choking in my throat. She had her back to me. Oh my! DAMN!

The bathing suit she was wearing was sexy as hell and not in a raunchy way. The color brought out the translucent quality of her skin. I could not take my eyes off her, then she turned around, and my thought process was shut down. I knew I probably should not stare, but I could not help myself. The next thing I knew I was moving, without conscious thought of doing so. It was like an invisible string was pulling me to her.

I think I was saying something like mine, mine, mine. My brain parroted over and over in my head beating the words like a drum into my soul, my very being, then I was kissing her, not even remembering how I got close enough to be kissing her, but here I was, knowing I might be moving too fast, knowing she might be mad at me when I eventually found the strength to let go of the sweetest thing I ever tasted in my life..._Bella's lips,_but I could not bring myself to care. The feel of her in my arms, her scent, drove everything else from my mind and all that mattered was this girl, my angel, my love, _my life._

I slowly brought my hands down to rest on her hips and looked down in her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips wet and swollen from our passionate kiss, her skin was flushed, and her beauty took away the last bit of breath that the kiss hadn't sapped. Heavy, desire filled eyes met my gaze as I smiled at her.

I still shook with the aftershock her mere touch brought to me. Her succulent taste still foremost on my taste buds, and I longed for another taste, but I could not help but to worry of what her reaction would be when she realized what just happened between us. I was hoping she wouldn't be angry and not want to have anything to do with me.

"I am sorry Bells. I should not have done that. I just couldn't help myself. I just love you so much."

She would probably tell me to stay away from her that we can't even be friends. God I hope not. I can't stay away from her. It would kill me, imprint or no imprint, there is no way I could stay away from my Bella, and she is mine, from the first time we met, she was mine.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm not mad at you. I could have pushed you away or told you to stop, but I didn't. I love you too, Jake. I'm willing to give you a chance, but we have to take it slow. I know you said you will never leave me again and in a way I believe you, but for my peace of mind I have to be sure."

She loves me and she is not mad about the kiss. I was the happiest wolf in the world.

"I understand Bells and you take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just glad you're not mad, but Bells, I am not sorry about the kiss, I have wanted to kiss you like that from the first time I laid eyes on you. I just don't want you to feel as if I am rushing you into anything."

My eyes drifted back down to her lips wishing I could kiss her again, but I wouldn't push my luck. We have the rest of our lives to share many more kisses, until then I'll just enjoy spending time with her and proving to her how much I love her and that I will never leave her again.

"It's okay, Jake. Don't worry about it." She took hold of my hands and squeezed them in assurance.

I wanted to do something to lighten the mood so I scooped her up ran toward the beach, with her kicking and screaming the whole way, and fell in the water backwards with her securely in my arms. After the first shock of the water hitting her body, she started loosening up. We swan and wrestled in the water for a while until we were both tired and hungry.

After drying off and changing into dry, clean clothes, we sat down to enjoy our picnic and just talked like we use to, about any and everything. We even got playful and played catch. While I ran, she tried to catch me. When it was my turn to try and catch her I reined in my speed to give her the feeling of escaping me. Okay, so maybe I was not just talking about the game we were playing, but it goes both ways. There was no escaping for me either from the first time I looked into those big brown eyes, but a willing captive I was and still am.

After a fun day at the beach just enjoying each others company, we packed up and headed back to the house. I helped to carry all our stuff in the house and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Bells. This was one of the best days of my life."

She hugged me back. Nothing beats the feel of having my Bella in my arms.

"It was my pleasure Jake. I can't remember the last time I had as much fun. Thank you."

I wanted to check in with Sam so I told her I would be right back, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. I ran to the back of the house into the woods where I quickly undressed and phased as soon as I did I felt Sam's mind connect with mine.

_Hey Sam._

_Hey Jacob__. H__ow is it going?_

_It's going good so far Sam._ I could feel him looking through my head for what I had been up to.

_I can see you have._ _Is there a reason you're checking in so soon?_ I saw him grin in my mind.

_I wanted to know if there has been any__more trouble form the red headed leech__?_

_N__o Jacob__. W__e have not seen her lately__. I__ am hoping we have seen the last of her__. I__f only we knew what she was after in the first plac__e? T__he way she was moving around,__she had to have a target in mind._

_Yeah Sam,__ I__ was thinking the same thin__g. M__aybe she __w__as giving up on whatever it was_. I said, not truly believing it.

_Just keep checking in and if there is any change we will let you kno__w. I__n the mean time just__,__ relax and have some fun__. Y__ou deserve it__. B__y the way__,__ how is Bella?_

_She is doing good,__thanks for asking Sam__. S__he seems to be opening up to me__. W__e had a wonderful day at the beach today._

_Yeah,__ I__ saw that__. H__ave you told her yet,__about the imprint?_

_No,__not yet Sam__. R__ight now I am just trying to get her to trust me agai__n. I__ don't want her to feel obliged because of the imprint. _

_Ok__ay__ Jaco__b. I__t's your call._

_Well,__ I__ gotta get back to Bella__. O__ur dads are still fishing and she is at the house by herself__. I__'ll __c__heck in again tomorrow around this time._

_A__l__l__right Jacob,__talk to you then._

I quickly phased back and jumped into my shorts. I was wondering what Bella was doing now. I was hoping she hadn't gone to her room yet and was not disappointed when I stepped through the door. The smell of something delicious cooking, mixed with the intoxicating smell of my Bella floated to me. I walked to the kitchen and saw her at the sink peeling potatoes and there was an assortment of vegetables on the counter behind her.

"Something smells good. What are you cooking, Bells?" I asked appreciatively, as I walked up beside her.

"Roast beef with mushroom gravy, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and corn bread, It's been a few hours since we last ate and I am starting to get a little hungry again," she said, then she looked at me with a grin, "I won't ask if you're hungry."

"You know me. I am always hungry," I said, grinning back at her, "can I help you with anything?"

If she only knew, my hunger was not just for food, but more important than any physical hunger I have for her. I hunger more for her trust, to rebuild that emotional connection that has always been there between us.

"You can chop the carrots and celery. Thanks Jacob," she said, then handed me the things I needed to accomplish the task she gave me.

We talked of our childhood as we waited for the meal to cook and the fun we use to have together whenever she went to Forks to visit Charlie for the summer. No matter what game we played, we always seemed to end up in the mud, making pies. I would put her name on the one I made with a heart on it and give it to her as a gift. It was my young way of telling her she had my heart because every time she left it felt as though she took my heart and half of my soul with her. For a young boy, it was a bit confusing. I never really felt whole again until she returned.

I am so glad I did imprint on her. I am too much in love with her to even think of being with anyone else and if I had imprinted on someone else, I would not have accepted it, even if I had to spend the rest of my life alone, no matter how painful it was to be away from your imprint, I would rather suffer that pain than to be with anyone other than Bella. That would be one imprint that would never be claimed.

I refused to be forced to love someone, or have any emotional connection I did not want. I would rather run away than accept that, even death would be more acceptable, but thank God it never came to that. The young girl that I loved, the grown woman that I fell so deeply in love with, is the one my wolf also chose. Damn, I turned and looked at my Bella. She was so beautiful. I am one lucky dog!

After we ate and I helped her clean the kitchen again, we decided we would take a quick shower, separately of course, put on our pajamas or whatever it is we slept in and watch a movie. We decided to watch an old favorite of mine that she says she liked too, Underworld Evolution. We settled in to watch the movie, she on one end of the couch and me on the other end. I wanted so badly to pull her closer to me, hell, I wanted her on my lap and to have her cuddle into my chest as we watched, but I got away with the kiss, I had no intentions of pushing my luck.

I'll let her come to me when she is ready, okay, well that does not mean I won't try to hold her hand as we walk sometimes, hmm, there is a little carnival set up a few miles from her, I wonder if she would want to go with me tomorrow? We did have fun today. I'll ask her about it later.

I must have fallen asleep, but something woke me up. I looked toward the television and saw that the movie was over. I tried to get up, but something was lying against me, something that if I moved would be sent falling to the floor. I looked down at the space in front of me. What the.....?! Somehow I was stretched out on the sofa with Bella stretched out in front of me, her

back resting against my chest with one of my arm around her waist holding her to me.

I have no memory of how we ended up this way and I am certainly not complaining. A smile spread across my face. I wondered what her reaction would be if she woke up right now. I laid my head down on my other arm just to enjoy this moment of having my girl close to me for just a few more moments. Who knows when I would have this chance again?

Her smell, which is a combination of lilacs and vanilla, was sweet torture to my system. I gently brought my arm up from her waist and brushed her hair from her face. I felt my heart constrict at the sight of her. She looked so peaceful in sleep. No one would believe the things this sweet girl has had to endure in just the last year. Her capacity to love without judgment is awe-inspiring and knows no bounds, even those not worthy of it, like that leech.

How could he leave her like that, throwing the precious gift of her heart back in her face leaving her alone and broken? I should thank him really, not for the pain she had to endure after they left, I would do anything for her not to have gone through that, even if it meant they stayed, as long as she was happy I would be happy, but they did leave and now I have my chance. I will never leave her or take her love for granted. The only way I would leave is she had to send me away, and I pray to God she never does.

I softly kissed her cheek and lay back down, deciding I would carry her to her bed in a little while.

"Jacob." Did she wake up I thought?

I looked at her face, my mind already trying to come up with a reason of why we were laying like this, but no, she is still asleep.

"My Jacob," she said as she smiled, which made me smile.

She was dreaming of me. The thrill that went through me at the way she said my name is indescribable, only the fear of waking her prevented me from hauling her up in my arms and kissing her till we both lost our breath but I settled for gentle running my fingers through her hair and down her cheek.

"God Bella, I love you...I love you so much!"

To heck with it, I thought. I lay back down, deciding I would deal with the consequence of her waking and finding us like this. I could not move even if I wanted to and I sure don't want to. I heard her say my name again, so with a smile on my face, my world in my arms I drifted off to sleep and dreams of my Bella and maybe getting one more kiss before she kills me.

* * *

**As usual i don't own any of characters mentioned,they are the sole property of SM, thanks you so much again itslikenature for your friendship and your big help with this story,please give her stories a read everyone.**

**ok everyone,i am curious about something, why does some people think in order for there to be any romance in a story between jacob and bella it has to be pornographic and explicit,why does jacob has to become a pervert and bella whorish to prove that they desire each other? is it not possible to write a love scene of them making love to be described in a way that is not smutty or just plain crude? i think the act of bella and jacob making love can be described in a way where the emotional connection,the love they feel for each other without crude,crass words and i plan to prove it when my jacob and bella finally do take that step,after all emotions and feelings makes them want to take that step,so why is that not as or more than important than the act itself,yeah people in love does think of having sex with each other,especially being imprinted with that person,but if that's the most important thing to you when you think about the one you love,it is more lust than love and wont last. i am not a prude in any sense of the word,but when i read a romance,i want romance,not hardcore pornographic smut. i guess i am just a little disillusioned and disappointed in alot of the romance stories i started to read involving jacob and bella,where i had to stop reading them,i do expect to read of them making love,but my god not the smut i came across,i now read those stories with caution,knowing i might have to stop reading at anytime,i just wish some authors could think of other ways to describe it, it takes just a few words to change a beautiful act of making love into smut.**

**anyway to each his own i guess.**

**thank you all so much again for reading my story and putting up with my rants...lol...i rant alot,huh? lol**

**i do appreciate all of you, hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz and kisses all!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As usual i own none of the characters,SM does. I am sorry that some of you find my story immature,jacob and bella are young after all, and i believe anything that burns too quickly,fizzles out just as fast,thanks for reading what you did:) Anyway time to bring jacob and bella closer,this story goes beyond the vacation,sorry in advance for any mistakes,my Alpha itslikenature has been quite busy lately and i did not want you to wait any longer. big thanks to her anyway:)**

**thanks to all my loyal readers for sticking my me. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Bella POV)

A Day At The Carnival

Waking up in the Jacob's arms wasn't what I planned when I agreed to watch a movie with him last night, how in the world did we end up in the position? We were sitting as far from each other as the sofa allowed, did I fall asleep and he could not wake me or did we fall asleep at the same time and just gravitated towards each other, searching for comfort from each other?

I probably should be upset about this, but why lie to myself, whenever I felt sad or worried about something and he engulfed me in his warm embrace, I felt so loved and protected, as if everything would be okay as long as he was with me I could make it through anything, he was the one constant in my life, so his desertion cut me deeper than anyone or anything ever could.

I now know what I felt for Edward wasn't love, not really, it was just an infatuation, I was just in awe of something different, though at times I felt like I was being made to feel the way I did for him by some magical force I couldn't resist, almost like a drug and after he left he took it with him so I did everything I could to get that feeling back again, not realizing just how unnatural and dangerous it was.

Edward and his family are predators after all and I am basically prey, our two worlds should never mix ,not in any intimate way, he clouded and drew me in like they would any other prey, I was a novelty to him and his family, the fact that he could not read my mind was what made him take an interest in me in the first place, sometimes I even believe there is more to it than that, something more sinister, maybe it is a good thing that they left, it allowed the cloud to be lifted my mind and heart, it allowed me to see what was in front me all the along....Jacob.

This is where I was meant to be all, with this man, this loving,caring,passionate,imperfect man, loving Jacob is natural, a choice I make of my free will, unlike with Edward, where my choices were taken away from me. I was not asked whether I wanted to love him or given the choice to, I was made to. When that little family meeting took place about whether it was safe for him to remain in my life, I was not invited, so the choice was again made for me, no one fought for me or what I might want or the effects of them leaving would have on me, not even my so called friend Alice.

I was already put in danger, they should of left before that happened, not after, well, that's a mute point , they're gone, he didn't love me enough because if he did he would have stayed and we could of faced those dangers together. He is a coward, only caring about saving his self, he did say once that they are basically selfish creatures. I should of known they were incapable of feeling anything real, anything substantial to build my hopes and dreams on.

Turning to look at Jacob, I wonder if I am being too hard on him, I do love him, what I feel for him is stronger than anything I have ever felt for anyone, even Edward, he has never let me down, not really, not until he was forced to, he was there for me when Edward left me alone and broken, so this hang up I have about trusting him again is sort of a mute point, I know he would not willing leave me...yeah, it is time to start working on a real relationship with him, if anyone deserves a second chance, it's Jacob.

I took a minute to study his handsome face and let my finger gentle trail along his cheeks before turning away, trying to move out of his arms before he wakes and finds me watching and touching him I needed to think about what I really want for us and was I ready for it.

I felt his arm tighten around my waist as soon as I turned away from him, holding me there, I turned in alarm to face him and he was looking right at me, his gaze dark and penetrating, looking at me as though he wanted to devour me, my heart beat speed up, and my breath catch in my throat at the raw feeling I saw in his gaze, words failed me ,I felt tingles in the pit of my stomach, I have loved him for a long time before I fell in love with him, lately I have this feeling as if I was connected to him by an invisible cord, not just one, but a million of them, as though he is the other half of me.

"hey beautiful, going somewhere?"

I know he is expecting me to be angry about finding us in this position, but it would be hypocritical to deny how good it felt waking up in his arms, as I continue to stare back at him, unable to wrest my eyes from the force of his gaze, words failed me.

"I..uhm..just thought it was time to get up, I didn't......." he interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"I love the feel of your hands on me bells." He whispered, I am sure my face turned the color of beets when he said that

"You've been awake all this time?" I asked, not sure if I am embarrassed or not that he was aware of me touching his face.

"can I kiss you again,bells?" he asked almost pleadingly," just once more...please."

that question brought back images of that kiss we shared on the beach, and I wanted more, why deny it, he lifted one imperious brow, a gesture that seemed more challenging than questioning, awareness sizzled between us almost as if a fuse had been lit the moment he asked that question, I could do nothing but nod my assent.

Something predatory sparked in his eyes, A glow that was gone almost as soon as it burst to life, he placed his hand on the small of my back, his fingers splayed possessively over my skin, I closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the electric sensation that sizzled through my body the moment he touched me there, when I opened my eyes he was slowly leaning towards me, I guess giving me time to change my mind, I wouldn't, I wanted this, just before his lips touched mine I quickly closed my eyes again, shutting down my thought process and just feel.

The first touch of his lips on mine sent shock waves through my system, liquid heat pooled at the pit of my being, I stayed passive, unable to move, to breath, he then licked over my lips,pressing,demanding me to open, with a breathless gasp, I surrendered, parting my mouth so his tongue could glide inward.

With hot, moist kisses, he stole my breath then returned it. His teeth scraped at my lip then captured it and tugged relentlessly. Unwilling to remain an unwilling participant I fired back, sucking on his tongue his groan echoed over my ears as I sighed into his mouth.

When he finally pulled away our breaths coming in ragged heaves, I looked into his eyes, the love and passion I saw reflecting from them took my breath away and in some strange way scared me, I didn't know what to say-so I quickly jumped up, practically falling off the sofa, he made a move to help me.

"Bella, we......."

"No...I...I....bathroom." I said a little dazed, not sure whether I was going or coming.

well, that was articulate, I thought as I ran up the stairs to the bathroom, locking myself in, I know we are really going to have to talk about us today, it cant be put off any longer, I forced myself to take steadying breaths, walking over to the sink, I stared at myself in the mirror that was hung above it, my eyes looked wild, filled with passion, my hair untamed.

I kept looking until the wildness faded from my eyes and coolness replaced it, I then washed and dried my face, using my fingers I combed through my hair, pushing it away from my face, satisfied that I had myself under control, I walked out of the bathroom to my room to find Jacob sitting on my bed waiting for me.

I guess we do need to talk now, no more hiding my feelings, what would be the point after the two passionate kisses we shared, I am sure he already knows the debt of my feelings for him, I walked into the room and sat beside him. He then turned towards me and took my hands in his.

"I'm sorry I got carried away Bella, I cant say I am sorry about the kiss,because I am not, just that I scared you so much you ran away from me, I don't want you to ever be afraid of me bells, I love you, I would cut off my arms before I would do anything to hurt you."

"I know that Jake, you didn't scare me, it's more like I scared myself." he looked at me confused

"What do you mean bells?"

I had to think for a minute, do I really want to take this step, totally open myself to another chance at love, the answer is... yes, this is Jake after all, he stuck by me and loved me while I was pining away for someone, something I was never meant to love, no matter how much it must have hurt him to do so, he was my best friend and has never intentionally hurt me.

"well, it scared me to realize and admit how powerful my feelings are for you, I love you more than I realized, i panicked because it makes me feel vulnerable opening myself up to more pain, you were there, you know what I went through when Edward left, if you left me too it would be worst than anything I went through after he left, but......."

"I would never leave you Bella, I wish you would believe me." he said almost desperately

"I realize that now, I think I always did, I used the excuse of you leaving me to keep you at a distance out of fear, I believe you really had no choice in the matter when you left me, I am sorry Jake about the way I acted when you first told me about what you went through with your change and everything, and didn't give you time to explain about that girl."

His eyes flashed in anger," please don't mention that girl, I don't even know her, she and her friends just showed up and decided to join us, I was trying to get rid of her when I saw you, bells you were on my mind the whole time I was away from you, I drove the others nuts with thoughts of you, worrying about you, i think they were ready to take drastic measures." we both chuckled at that, then he got serious again

"bells, will you please give me a honest chance, a chance to love and take care of you, be the one to dry your tears when you cry, comfort you when you're sad and give you a reason to smile again, I just want to make you happy bells...with me, all I ask is a chance to prove how much I love you and would never willingly leave you and if I ever had to i would fight with my last breath to get back to you."

The emotion I heard in his voice touched me so deeply it brought tears to my eyes, he noticed and seemed to panic.

"God bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

with his thumb, he brushed away a stray tear from my cheeks, that I was trying very hard to keep at bay, what did I do to deserve the love of this man, who is not just beautiful on the outside, but just as or even more beautiful on the inside and that is saying something.

"No Jake, you didn't make me cry, well not really, what you just said, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me and somehow I feel unworthy of them, I never really gave you the chance to explain anything to me, I treated you unfairly."

"Don't worry about it bells, I understand, I really do, after the way Cullen left you, it's only natural that you would feel I had deserted you too, and you are worth it, you deserve to be loved and be happy, I am the one who is unworthy of such a passionate, loving woman who is able to look past the outer shell of a person to what's beneath and always find the good in that person."

How did I get so lucky as to have the love of a man like Jacob? maybe this is how it was always meant to be, he and I was always meant to love and take care of each other, no wonder I always came to him when I felt down, when I needed a shoulder to lean on, but am I ready for this, to take a chance at love again? who am I kidding, of course I am, even though I feared this, I could not deny myself the chance of seeing where this would go and I definitely want to enjoy more of those kisses, his lips are magic, with a capital M.

"I know it wont be easy and things wont always be perfect, but I am willing to give us a chance as long as we take things slow. I do love you Jake, I always have."

He brushed my cheek with his hand," so when you say slow, do you mean no more kisses?" he asked smiling softly, a contrast to the excitement I saw in his eyes at my reply.

I blushed at the remembrance of the kiss we shared on the couch, but I looked him in the eyes.

"Kisses are okay, but I am not ready to go any further than that....just yet."

He leaned close to my ear and murmured

,"Good, because the feel of your lips on mine is something I want to experience over and over again for the rest of our lives." then playfully nipping it before lightly kissing it.

The fact that we had not eaten yet took that moment to make it self known by the grumbling coming from my stomach, we looked at each other and bust out laughing, talk about a tension breaker, it made me realize, not because we decided to become a couple means anything will change, not totally, he is still my best friend after all, we will have has much fun as we always did, I just get to have more of those tantalizing kisses.

"Come on babe, I'll make you breakfast." he said while trying to pull me from the room...well, pick me up and carry me from the room.

"I need to get cleaned up first, then I'll be down." by this time we were standing by the door, I noticed he had stopped walking and was just standing there staring at me with an unfathomable expression.

"what's wrong Jake, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked with a small smile at him.

He reached down, picked me up and enfolded me in one of his bear hugs.

"Nothing's wrong bells, everything is right, I just love you is all, see ya downstairs when you're done."

kissing me loudly on my lips before putting me down and turning to go downstairs

"Jake." he turned and looked at me expectantly,"yeah bells?"

I ran and hugged him tightly around the waist," I love you too."

Before he could react I went back into my room, when I turned to close the door behind me,i saw he was still standing there with the biggest grin on his face, before turning and heading down the stairs, closing the door with a smile on my face, feeling lighter than I have felt in a while, I collected everything I needed and went back into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

After dressing in a simple pair of light blue jeans shorts and white spaghetti top with my white flip flops, I combed my hair out so it would dry in it's natural wave, I went downstairs to join Jacob for breakfast, he was just putting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and turned around to face me when I entered the room, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped, instead doing a slow appraisal of me from top to bottom, the way he was looking at me had me biting my lower lip from nervousness and a little excitement, his eyes narrowed at the movement, I could hear his hiss across the room.

"Don't." he said. The huskiness in his voice almost made me moan. I watched his chest rise and fall, like he was fighting for air. "I want to come over there and kiss you so badly I ache, but if I touch you, it won't stop at just kissing. I know the taste of you now."

I watched wide eyed as he took another deep breath, I didn't know what to say, then he changed the subject.

" Why don't you come over here and start eating while I run upstairs and get cleaned up."

Without another word he ran upstairs like the hounds of hell was after him, I stood there for a few minutes after he disappeared from sight, not sure if I was relieved or not about him not giving in to temptation and kissing me again, well, it's for the best, I am not sure I am ready for us to move to that step yet, but..... Wow!

I had just finished eating the breakfast of bacon and eggs with toast that Jacob and made and about to get up to wash my dishes, when he came into the room looking regretful, and more handsome than a man has a right to be in his hip hugging light blue stone washed jeans and dark blue muscle shirt, which shows and emphasizes every one of his, walking over to me, he took my both my hands in his.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to run out like that, but seeing you standing there, fresh from your shower, biting your lip, something just came over me, do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Jacob, I understand." he let go of my hand and hugged me to him, releasing me and stepping back, looking down at me.

"There is a carnival set up a few miles from here, right by a small shopping center, I wondering if you would like to go?" he asked hopefully

"I would love to, I haven't been to one since I was a little girl." I replied excitedly.

"Great, we'll leave as soon as I have eaten and have the kitchen cleaned up." After dropping a quick kiss on my lips, he let go of me, he sat at the table and began to eat.

"I'll start on the kitchen now while you eat, since I have already eaten." I said as I began to move platters and other things from the table that he no longer needed and started washing the dishes, it is amazing how many pots and utensils a man used just to cook two items of food.

I had just finished washing the last plate when he came up behind me with the dish he was using, I started to take it from him, but he insisted on washing it himself.

"No, I got it, we'll leave after." he said as he began washing his dish.

"Okay, I am going to go freshen up and change my shirt, I did not realize how wet it had gotten, while I was doing the dishes."

It probably happened while I was reliving that kiss from this morning in my mind, but I wont say that aloud, I ran upstairs and changed my white shirt and put on a red alter top, while doing that I decided to put on my dark blue, straight legged hip jean, who knows how long we'll be out and it still gets chilly at night, grabbing a sweater and my purse, I went back downstairs, excited about our trip.

When I got downstairs Jacob was sitting on the couch waiting for me, I was struck again at how handsome he was and that this handsome man who has such a beautiful soul actually loves and wants me, how lucky can a girl get. He got up as soon as he saw me, walking over to me he placed his hand on the small of my back leading me to the door.

"We can make a day of it, after the carnival we can get something to eat and do a little shopping if you want."

"That's a great idea, it's not like our dads will miss us, they always leave before we wake up and come back after we have gone to sleep, they take the love of fishing to a whole new level."

we both chuckled at this, sometimes I get the feeling they planned it this way.

It took less than an hour to reach our destination, it seemed we had come further into the mountains, I felt as if could reach out and touch them, after he helped me out of the truck we walked hand in hand to the carnival area, which was set up in the center of a small mall, it was like going back in time, as if it had not changed in about fifty years, it had cobbled stone walkways and lights that seemed more like lanterns of the old days, the lights in them were in the shape of candles, the stores looked like what you would find in an old western town.

"So, what did you want to do first?" Jacob asked, breaking into my thoughts

"Do they have a Ferris wheel? Whenever I went to a carnival with my mom, it was always the first ride I went on, I loved being able to see the whole carnival from the top of it" I replied, smiling at the fond memory

"I am sure they do, come on, let the fun begin."

It was fun, after the Ferris wheel we went on practically every ride they had, Jacob even won me a black teddy bear, we went into the photo booth and took a bunch of pictures of us making silly faces, then we brought some souvenirs, well Jacob did, he would not let me pay for anything, he brought me a lovely silver necklace that had a dark blue stone in the shape of a heart attached to it with a silver backing, he had our names and the date engraved in the back with the words _eternity_, which I thought was very sweet, but what I really loved about it was the outline of a wolf that was on the front of the stone.

We were now sitting at an outside table facing each other at one of the two restaurants here, sipping on tall glasses of sweetened ice tea taking in the scenery and relaxing after a very full day, our order of crab cakes sandwiches and seasoned fries were long gone, I was thinking about a ring I saw in a little gift shop two doors down from where we were and I really wanted to get it for him, it had a thick silver band, with an inlaid stone that was white with swirls of black, but how to get it without him knowing, then an idea struck.

"I am going to the ladies room, wait here for me I'll be right back." I said to him while grabbing my purse and walking away, not giving him the chance to say anything, though he did look at me suspiciously.

Walking into the store I went straight to the counter, all their jewelry was locked up in a jewelry case at the counter, the sales lady immediately came over to help me, I pointed out what I wanted, when the sales lady was handing it to me, so I could take a second look before purchasing it, I felt a chill creep up my spine, whipping around I glanced at a small open area ,no one was standing behind me. Only one other woman was in the store and she did not seem to be paying any particular attention to me, giving my head a shake I must be imagining things, but the feeling wouldn't leave me, I quickly paid for the ring, the sooner I got out of there and back to Jacob the better.

I hurriedly left the store, retracing my steps to Jacob, to safety, reaching my chair I sat and shoved the smaller bag into a larger bag that was sitting on the floor by my seat that had a few things we had brought earlier.

"So I guess you really didn't need to use the bathroom," he grinned," what's in the bag?" a curious expression replacing the grin.

"never you mind." I replied with a mischievous grin of my own, he had a smile on his face now that reached his eyes.

The remembered feeling of being watched struck me again but shook it off, "Is something wrong bells?" He asked me, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown, he read me so well.

"No. Not really. Why?" I replied, doing my best to put a smile on my face

"You just seemed tense there for minute, so you ready to go?" He seemed a little tense himself

"Yeah, it was fun, now I am tired and ready for a nap, thanks for bringing me." I said smiling brightly at him

" You're very welcome bells, I had fun too." He said as he reached down to grab the bag off the ground, but I stopped him.

"I'll carry this." I said winking at him and smiling

The smile returned to his face," Okay."

We began to walk, wrapping my free hand around Jacob's arm. As we neared the truck, I resisted the urge to look over my shoulder to see if anyone was following us, instead I held Jacob's arms tighter, to stay connected to him.

Once we were in the truck, instead of starting it, Jacob turned to me and asked.

"Okay, what is it? Something's wrong." I swallowed to wet my suddenly dry throat.

"I'm sure it's nothing, you'll think I'm crazy."

Leaning sideways, he placed his hand under my chin. "No." He whispered against my mouth, "I won't." He covered my lips with his. For a space of time I forgot everything else, until the sound of an engine pulled me back from the cliff's edge I always seem to willingly face when with Jacob. We both sat back, him patiently waiting for me to tell him what's wrong.

"The truth is, I'm not sure if anything is wrong, it's just when I was at the store by myself I felt like someone was watching me."

"Babe," he chuckled, "i hate to break it to you, but most of the men there were watching you, some women too."

I glared at him." This is not funny, and I know the difference. This was creepy. I felt the same kind of stare when I returned to the restaurant."

Jacob stopped laughing immediately, a strange look came upon his face like he was trying to figure something out, then he stiffened and started looking around.

"Something wrong, Jacob?" I asked, starting to worry even more, he turned to look at me and seemed to have calmed down.

"Hey,there's nothing to worry about, you'll always be safe with me, you said you thought someone was watching you and I believe you, I was just looking around to see if I could spot anyone." he started the truck and held onto my hand. "Let's just head back." he held my hand all the way back to the house.

When we got back home I opened the car door to get out but turned back and leaned over the center console, Jacob met me halfway and our lips collided in another one of those melt my soul kisses.

"Thank you." I breathed against his lips. "I had a wonderful time."

he seemed to be in shock at my actions, because he just sat there with a goofy look on his face, while I collected the bags and went into the house, I know he needed to check in with Sam.

I would of loved to wait up for him but I was exhausted so I decided to just go to bed, after changing into some short pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, I took the gift I brought for Jacob earlier and sat it on his bed with a note before crawling into my own bed and falling asleep wondering if it was my imagination or was I really been watched at the carnival today.


	10. Chapter 10

**You know the drill i don't know any of the characters here,SM does,though i am so grateful for her creating Bella and Jacob. this chapter you're about to read turned out to be very long,so i had to break it into two,the next chapter will be in JPOV also,please excuse any mistakes,my Alpha itslikenature is not feeling well so i ask you all to keep her in your prayers,thank you and thanks so much to all my readers, you all keep me going many hugssssssssssssssss and love you. XOXO**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Danger Found My Home

Running towards the area I left my clothes after talking to Sam, one phrase kept beating at my mind, _protect my mate.... protect my mate._

My wolf is riled and impatient, wanting to tear something apart because of the news Sam gave me, reaching my destination, I quickly phased to my human form and dressed, reaching into my pocket to retrieve the cell phone that is never far from me, I dialed my dad's number, I know he has his phone on him, he takes it everywhere for emergencies.

The news I have to give him is definitely considered one and will put an end to this tranquil vacation, hanging up with my dad, I entered the house and went straight upstairs to the room where the love of my life now lay peacefully sleeping, unaware of the news I was about to give her, a news that will definitely rock her world.

Entering her room I took a moment to watch her. She was stretched out on her back, her arms sprawled out beside her, her legs tangled in the cover, the shirt she wore was bunched up at her chest, showing a tantalizing glimpse of her stomach and belly button, the skin there looks so soft and smooth, I had a sudden urge to taste, to run my tongue along the edges of her pants and the dip of her belly button.

My hands balled into fist, fighting to restrain myself from putting into action what I urge to do...to touch, to taste....to mate!

Getting myself under control, I slowly walked over to her and looked down on my sleeping angel, not being able to resist I stroked her cheek with the tips of my fingers, wanting to run my fingers through her hair, but resisted.

"Jacob?" A soft voice broke me out of the trance I was in, looking down, I found her awake staring at me.

"yeah,it's me." she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, then sitting up letting her back rest against the head board, I sat down facing her, ready to give her the news that will surely remove that tranquil expression off her face.

"What's wrong Jake? That look on your face makes me think you have something to tell me, but don't know how."

I forgot how perceptive she is and with the connection we now shared, she will be more sensitive to my moods even more than it was before I became a wolf and imprinted on her. Well...there is no easy way to say it, than just to say it.

"Sam told me when he was on patrol tonight near your house, he noticed broken glass on the ground under your window, when he checked he noticed your window was broken, knowing you and your dad was with us, he climbed up and went in to investigate.

Bella....your room was trashed, and because there was so much glass on the floor outside your window, he knew that was not the point of entry so he checked all upstairs and down. The window in the kitchen was also broken open, glass was in the sink and counters under it, so he guessed that's how they entered."

she became alarmed," what, you mean someone broke into the house and robbed us?!!"

"That's what he thought at first, but your room was the only one trashed, like someone went on a rampage, after finding the kitchen window also broken he left and called your dad's deputies from his house, then went back to your house just in case the person he knew was involved came back."

I held her hands in mine, rubbing my thumb along the pulse point of her wrist.

"What do you mean Jacob?" she asked seeming to get a hold of her self, but I knew differently by the erratic beating of her pulse.

"We have been having trouble with a red headed leech," I noticed her eyes widened when I said that," she has been trying to get through us to get to something in forks, that's what Sam thinks, every trap we put up for her, she manages to avoid, when Sam went into your house her smell and few others of her kind was all over, but mainly in your bedroom."

She started to hyperventilate, I grabbed her up and placed her on my lap, holding her face in my hands, I made her look at me." Bells? Breathe baby, I won't let anything happen to you, please Bella, you're scaring me!"

She took one deep calming breath, then said something that chilled my over heated skin.

"It's Victoria, she is after me."

"What, you know this vampire and what do you mean she is after you?!!"

"Edward killed her mate, now she wants to kill me, mate for mate." she said, looking down at our hands seeming resigned to her fate, a fate that I will fight to my last breath to prevent.

I grabbed her arms and made her look at me." No....that will never happen, I won't let it happen, my brothers and I will protect you."

I crushed her to my chest, fate could not be this cruel, the girl I have been in love with all my life is finally mine and something is out there threatening to take her from me, well, that leech will learn a wolf is dangerous when you threaten anything he holds dear, but when you threaten his life mate, his love, he becomes positively lethal.

"You need to tell me why she's after you Bella, I need to know so I can protect you." she pushed away to look up at me.

"Yeah, I guess I do, though the thought of you out there trying to find that. That monster, worries the hell out of me Jake, I could not take it if something happened to you or anyone because of me."

This girl was amazing, a vampire breaks into her house and wants to kill her, but she is worried about me, it really shouldn't surprise me, she has always put other people's happiness and safety above her own.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about me, that's what we were made for, to hunt and kill vampires, now please tell me what happened, the whole story of why she wants to hurt you."

She proceeded to tell me of how an innocent game of baseball turned into a flight across country to save her life and of her being tricked into meeting a vampire, by the name of James, alone in a dance studio, by him telling her he had her mom and would kill her if Bella did not turn herself over to him.

When she got there, she found her mom was not there, he began to hurt her, taping the whole thing with a camera stolen from her mom's house, the Cullens somehow found them and destroyed James.

As she was telling me the story, I got a feeling that Something was not right, I'm not saying Bella is not telling me everything, just that it seemed a little too convenient how it all went down, something that Bella her self is not aware of, I don't know what it is, but I plan on finding out.

By the time she was done I was seeing red, how could they open her to such dangers then leave her to fend for herself, then again what could I expect from creatures who are basically selfish without the heart capacity to show real love or friendship.

Still I had a feeling of unease, something to do with the Cullens and the vampires that's after her.

"Don't worry bells, I wont let anything happen to you." I held her close to me, loosing her was not an option.

"Have you called my dad?"

she asked breaking into my thoughts of ripping Edward Cullen limb from limb if I ever see him again.

"Yeah, he and my dad should be here any minute."

"I guess we will have to go back home sooner than we thought." she said quietly as if talking to herself

"Yeah, we are going to be leaving as soon as they get back. Do you need any help getting your things together?"

"No thanks Jake, packing will help keep my mind off things for a few, well as much as it can."

I didn't want to leave her right now, but I also needed to get my things packed.

"I'll be in my room packing, call me if you need me for anything." I gave her one last squeeze before standing her on her feet.

"Okay, thanks Jake."

Walking across to my room, I began gathering my things, when I noticed a gift wrapped box and note on my bed, must be from Bella, this must be what she went to buy earlier at the carnival.

I was about to take it in her room and open it in front of her and thank her with a kiss, but I decided to save it for happier times, maybe if we have time tomorrow, I can take her for a walk on the beach to get her mind off things and open it then.

I had finished packing when I heard my dad and Charlie arrive, locking and picking up my suitcase I went downstairs to greet them, but Charlie was already on his way up.

"Hey Charlie."

I really didn't know what else to say, I know he must have a lot on his mind with someone breaking into his house and wanting to get back there to find out the extent of the damage, he had no time for small talk. I wonder how he would feel if he knew it was actually a vampire that broke into his house.

I also wonder how he would feel if he knew not only vampires existed but werewolves does too and his daughter is the life mate of one of them, I guess he will have to be told sooner or later, as far as I'm concerned... later sounds good.

"Hey Jacob, how is Bella holding up?"

"She is doing good, took the news better than I thought she would." As well as she could be, knowing a blood sucking leech is after her, of course I didn't say that out loud.

"I want to thank you Jacob," I looked at him confused,"

"Thank me for what Charlie?"

"Thank you for taking such good care of my little girl, except for the few weeks you did not come around, you were there for her when that idiot Cullen left her, I thought I would loose her, you helped her heal and brought her back to me."

Charlie is not one to show emotion so for him to say that, really meant a lot to me. I smiled to myself, His little girl is now a grown woman and she is mine, of course I didn't dare say that out loud either.

"You don't have to thank me Charlie, you know how I feel about her, how I always felt about her."

"I know son. I know." He patted my shoulders and continued up to Bella's room, while I went downstairs to help my dad.

While helping my dad to pack I told him everything I learn from Bella and he had a few choice words to say about the Cullens, my dad never liked them, even before I became a wolf and found out what they were, he never hid his dislike of them, I never understood why.

I knew it had something to do with the legends of the cold ones, of a treaty that was signed by my grandfather who was alpha of the pack our tribe was said to be decedents of, the head of the Cullens and a treaty that was signed between them years ago, I always thought it was nonsense and superstitions, the Cullens vampires and we are werewolves,yeah right, is what I always thought.

Until the day I burst out of my skin and found myself standing on four paws instead of two feet, then hearing Sam's voice in my head, it was quite a wake up call, and then finding out that Bella also knew what they were and still got involved with them, falling in love with one of them, made me angry at first, but I guess you cant help who you fall in love with, or in their case, bedazzled to believe you're in love with.

After everything was packed and stowed in the truck, I helped my dad in before getting in and sitting by Bella in the back, picking her up and sitting her on my lap, I needed the contact, when everyone was settled in Charlie pulled off and we were on our way back to forks.

How different the ride back was from when we were coming, it was still quiet and subdued, though for a different reason, this time I am able to hold Bella as she slept with her head resting on my chest.

I know I am taking my life in my hands holding her on my lap in the presence of Charlie, but I needed to hold her, after what she told me I have no intentions of her ever leaving my sight. Charlie kept throwing glances at us through the rear view mirror and I forced myself to look back at him.

I was relieved to see the grin on his face before he looked away, I guess he must understand how I was feeling, after all what could I really do with him sitting right there. I was just happy being able to hold my Bella, letting her heart beat and her breath on my skin soothe me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Charlie was shaking me awake, saying we were at his house, Bella was standing by him so he must of woken her first, as I stepped out the truck Charlie went to help my dad, I looked up towards Bella's bedroom window.

Someone had covered it with a piece of card board, I also sensed the presence of Sam, Paul and Jared on watch in the woods across the street from the house, they each have their own distinct smell only identifiable by another wolf, it feels good to be in familiar territory and being close to my brothers.

"We might as well go in and see the extent of the damage."

Charlie said as he lead the way to his front door, unlocking it, he wheeled my dad in leaving Bella and I to come in behind them, after closing the door behind us, he turned the lights on in the den then went straight upstairs to check on Bella's room.

Coming back down he went straight to the kitchen, I followed him to see the damage for myself, and to find out the extent of the damage to Bella's room, someone had put a piece of cardboard on the window in here too.

"Dammit!" Charlie said as we stood side by side in the kitchen," who would do this, everyone knows the chief of police lives here, who would be stupid enough to break in."

He turned and started walking out," I'm going to call the station, see if my deputy found anything useful while they were here." I stopped him before he could leave.

"Is there a lot of damage in Bella's room?" I knew the answer, but I asked anyway.

"Yes it is Jacob and I don't want her going up there by her self, I would go but I need to do something, to figure out who did this and why."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll be with her."

"I know you will son." with that he was gone to make his phone calls

I turned around to go check on Bella when I noticed my dad behind me, before I could say anything to him, he said, "Bella is on her way upstairs, maybe you should go up there with her, she is going to need you."

He took a deep breath and slumped a little," it's one thing to hear about what happened, but another to actually see evidence of it."

I walked over to him, taking his hand. "You okay dad?"

"Yeah son, I'm fine, just tired, go ahead Bella needs you more than I do right now." I gentle squeezed his hand and went to find Bella.

She was slowly making her way upstairs when I found her, almost as if she was afraid of what she would find when she got up there, I ran up the stairs until I was right beside her and got in step with her, the only sign she gave that she knew I was there was to turn her head and look at with a smile that seemed strained, before we continued up the stairs. We were almost at her room, when Charlie called up to her.

"Bella, I have to go into town, a research lab was broken into earlier today, my deputy thinks it's the same people who broke in here, I need to check out whatever evidence was collected, I don't know how late I'll be, just stay close to Jacob and Billy."

He walked up the steps and took his daughter in his arms. "Don't worry Bella, we'll find who ever did this and put them away so they can never do to this again, to anyone."

Poor Charlie, he has no idea what he is really up against, if only I could tell him, but I know that is out of the question right now.

"I know you will dad, you be careful out there."

"I will, talk to you later hun." He then looked at me meaningfully, telling me with his eyes to please keep taking care of her, I replied with a nod. Letting him know I will protect her with my life.

He walked back down the stairs, I heard him saying something to my dad, then the door opened then closes as we continued to her room.

The door was hanging open, and the light was on, she stopped at the doorway assessing the wreck that was once her bedroom, walking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, rage boiled in me at the thought of my mate being vandalized in this way, as far as I'm concerned that leech is already dust, her and anyone or thing helping her.

Bella made a move to go deeper into her room, but I held her tighter in my arms refusing to let her go.

She made a sound of anguish and her legs seemed ready to give out on her, I picked her up and held her to me as if cradling a baby.

"Let's go back to my house bells, there is really nothing we can do here tonight, let's just go and get some rest, tomorrow we'll come back and clean up."

she raised her head and looked at me with the most tortured expression, my heart broke from the look on her face, like all the fight had left her.

"She won't stop until I am dead."

"That's not going to happen bells, I wont let her get anywhere near you,I waited a long time for you, I wont loose you, not now, not ever, but right now you need some rest, so let's just go to my house. Okay baby?"

She did not voice a reply, i felt her nod her head against my chest as i began walking down the stairs with her held in my arms, My dad looked up when we entered the den. "Is she okay?" He asked with concern

"Yeah she is, the sight of her room was a little too much for her, I'm going to put her in the truck and be right back for you." I said as I turned to walk out the door.

"Okay son." he replied, watching us closely

Carrying her out to the truck I tenderly placed her in the front, she let her head fall back against the seat, her eyes closed. I buckled her in and went back to get my dad, I wasn't too worried about leaving her in the truck for the short time I would be in the house because I knew my brothers were out there keeping an eye on us.

I will have to see Sam later and fill him in on what Bella told me, but right now my priority is to make sure my lady and my dad is safe and comfortable back at home, as far as Bella is concerned it will be in my bed!

She was fast asleep by the time we reached the rez. I helped my dad into his wheel chair so he could roll his self into the house, before lifting Bella out of the truck as gentle as I could without waking her, she needed to rest.

Having a psycho vampire who is hell bent on killing you and having that said vampire violate a place that's her sanctuary...her home, It's enough to put anyone in a permanent state of shock, the violator being a vampire makes it worst, but she handled it better than I thought she would. My Bella is one tough lady.

My dad went ahead of us and unlocked the door rolling his self in and holding the door open for me, I heard him lock the door behind us as I walked straight to my room. laying her on my bed, I removed her shoes and covered her with a comforter that was folded neatly on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you again." I whispered close to her ear as I tenderly stroked her cheek, and softly kissed her lips before leaving the room to go find my dad. I found him in the den watching some nature program on the television, he turned towards me when I entered the room.

"You on your way out?" he asked me, he knows I have to meet up with Sam about what Bella told me.

"Yes I am dad." I looked at him closely, he seemed so tired." you need anything before I go?"

"No, thanks son, you go do what you have to."

"Okay dad, but if she wakes or anything call me, no matter what, I'll hear you."

"Sure thing, you just be careful out there."

"Don't worry dad, we're just going to be talking, I doubt the leech that broke into Bella's house is still in the area."

"I know son, but you can never be too careful."

"I better get going, you know how Sam is when he is kept waiting too long." I said with a grin.

He grinned back at me, then turned back to his program," talk to you when you get back."

I walked out the house closing the door behind me, at the edge of the woods I undressed, tied my shorts to my ankle , placing my shoes by the tree, I let the heat come over me as I phased, Sam's voice was in my head as soon as I did.

_How is Bella holding up?_

_She is doing good so far, thanks for asking Sam._

_Of course Jacob, she is family and we take care of our own._

_Where is everyone else?_

_Their on patrol, just in case whoever did that to Bella's room comes back_

_about that, Bella told me who she thinks might be responsible._

_Really? From the smell in the house when we entered, it was the red headed leech, are you trying to tell she knows this leech?_

_In a way, yes I am Sam._

I proceeded to tell him everything Bella told me and could feel Sam getting angry.

_That Edward sounds like a coward to me, putting her in danger, but didn't have the guts to stick around and protect her from what he and his family caused._

_I definitely agree with you there Sam._

_At least we now know what she is after or rather who, we'll have to be more diligent in patrols now, Bella will have to be under constant watch, you will have to stick close to her, I'm sure you wont find that too much of a hardship._

I felt him grinning at me and I had to grin back, I was looking forward to spending a lot more time with my Bella even under these circumstances.

_There isn't much we can do tonight, so you get back to her, but we will be having a meeting at my house tomorrow evening, bring, Bella with you, we'll need to discuss patrols, Bella might even have more she can tell us._

_Okay Sam, say hello to Emily for me._

_Will do Jacob._

We then went our separate ways, I rushed back to the edge of the woods near my house and phased, I never have to think about it anymore, phasing has become second nature to me. After dressing I went back to my house where my dad was in the exact spot I left him.

"That was quick." he said turning towards me

"Yeah, he is having a meeting at his house tomorrow to discuss the rest."

"I figured he would want to do that, well I'm heading to bed, I suggest you do the same, goodnight son." he said as he wheeled himself to his room and closed the door.

Sometimes I wonder how he does it, knowing his son could one day go out that door alive but come back lifeless because of the possible dangers of the task my brothers and I was entrusted with, keeping our people, all people safe from the most dangerous predators in existence I know he is proud, but he still worries, I need to take the time to let him know how fortunate I feel in having him as my dad, the guidance he has giving me over the years made me the man I am and enabled me to accept the responsibility my brothers and I have been entrusted with.

I moved to go into the kitchen to get a snack, it has been a few hours since I have eaten, but my need to be with Bella over rode my need for food, so I settled on grabbing a soda out the refrigerator and downing it before going to my bedroom.

She was still sound asleep, there were dry tear tracks across her cheek, my chest constricted at the sight of her. An overwhelming urge to protect this woman...my woman, even greater than before, rose up inside of me and would not let go. I removed my shoes and lay on the bed spooning my body behind hers, to my unexpected pleasure, before I could draw her against me, she was already scooting back into my embrace.

"Jacob," she spoke my name in a whisper. "I just need you to hold me, okay."

The tremble and sadness and fear in her voice tore at my soul. I moved her hair aside and kissed the soft nape of her neck. "Whatever you need, I'm here...forever."

I rolled away for a moment to turn off the light on the night stand, I had left on just in case she woke up while I was gone, moving back to her, I laid my head close to hers and fell asleep.

Something awakened me, not sure what it could have been, but after what happened at Bella's house I knew I needed to get up and check even though I know my brothers are out there watching over us, for my own peace of mind I had to.

In no rush to completely move away from Bella, I know I never would be, I rolled unto my back, even in sleep she curled into my side. Wide awake now I got up and went around checking the house making sure all windows and doors were locked, I quietly opened my dads bedroom door to check on him, satisfied everything is as it should be I returned to my room and Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own none of the characters, SM does. This is the other part of JPOV,a continuation of the last chapter,i am not sure if it is good or not,but i tried to write this as tastefully as i could. if there is anything here that offends anyone or is against the rules,please let me know,i wont mind,i want you to enjoy what you read,if i have to change somethings i will,please forgive all mistakes. get better soon itslikenature,love ya lady. Thanks to everyone that has stuck by me luv you all. this is dedicated to Awesome Author. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz everyone.**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Loves First Touch

I entered my room and was surprised to find the lights on and Bella standing at the foot of the bed staring out the window, I quickly made my way over to her.

"What's wrong bells?" I asked, wondering if something happened while I was out of the room.

"No, nothing is wrong, not really, it's just that I woke up and you were gone, I didn't want to be in here alone and was coming to find you."

That still does not explain why she was staring out the window like that, but I won't push her she has been through enough tonight.

"I just went to make sure the house was locked up. You never have to worry about anything while you're with me, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, not even me." I said while picking her up and sitting on the bed with her in my lap.

"I know that Jake, but I keep thinking what would have happen if we were home when she broke in, she wouldn't just stop at me, she would of went after my dad too, because of my stupidity in getting involved with things I shouldn't my dad could be killed!"

"We are going to be keeping Charlie safe too bells, I promise."

The anguish in her voice ripped at my heart, when she started to cry I felt as though my soul was being ripped apart. I knew there wasn't anything I could say to console her at this moment, she needed to cry, needed to get it out, so I just held her close sharing my strength with her.

When her sobs turned to sniffles, she moved her head off my chest and looked up at me. The look I saw in those beautiful brown eyes stopped my breath, everything around us disappeared, there were just us, my Bella and I. Right then I knew tonight will be a turning point in our relationship.

She got up off my lap and walked over to my dresser, her back to me as if deep in thought, trying to make up her mind about something, we both knew what that something was.

Seeming to have made a decision, she turned around and held her arms out to me, saying in action what she could not say in words.

The intense desire in her eyes almost floored me, I knew it mirrored the desire I felt for her. A desire I have never felt and never will feel for anyone else, only for this girl, this human girl that could illicit a feeling so strong, that if I were standing it would of knocked me to my knees.

That did it, all pretense of modesty was gone as we met each other halfway, we both eager to taste one another. Our mouths melted into one, demanding and seeking, urging each other on, as we rose together.

I easily picked Bella up and leaned her back against the wall, all without breaking free of her tempting mouth, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should stop before we got too lost in the moment, I knew I could never regret anything that happens between Bella and I, but I didn't want her to have regrets and I thought about stopping, but I just couldn't.

Our tongues entwined, stroking each other to a feverish pitch, we kissed as if we were desperate for each other, and for me it was true. I pressed my whole body into hers allowing her to feel every inch of my body against hers. Every hard, long, full inch of my body.

She groaned into my mouth, which brought a groan of my own. Breaking away from the kiss, I placed my hands under her thigh turning around, I laid her on the bed, my woman.....my woman and what we have is too good to ever give up, even if we had not imprinted, no one or anything could make me give her up.

It wouldn't be just sex with us, sex I could get that anywhere at anytime, but I have never wanted anyone else, only Bella, with her it will be something more, she aroused my mind and heart, as well as the intimate parts of me.

I was laying almost on top of her now, keeping my weight on one arm and the other around her waist as I looked down into her eyes, she had a look that could only be called possession, she was ready to claim me as I was her, she didn't have to say it, I felt it.

"I want you Jacob," she softly touched my face, with desire filled eyes she continued, "make love to Me." she said breathlessly

"Are you sure Bella, because I don't want you to regret anything we do together, I want you, but I am willing to wait, we could just hold each other."

"yeah Jacob I'm sure, I love you and I would never regret anything we do together, I am tired of worrying and being afraid, I just want to feel loved and cared for by someone I know who love and care for me...you."

There was no more holding back after that, I covered her body with my own as I kissed her, I put my forearms under her shoulders and held her head in my hands. I slid my tongue into her eagerly awaiting mouth, she began to stroke along it before she began to suck on my tongue.

I moaned as I felt the twitching in the confines of my pants. They were removed quickly followed by her clothes, flying off her by her own hand. Settling back over her my skin felt as if live electricity danced upon it with my first full contact of hers without the barrier of clothes. This woman charged my system like no other ever could or would.

The scent in the room was becoming intoxicating, a heady mixture of strawberries and musk and most inflaming of all to my already aroused senses, the scent of her arousal, my resolution to be a temperate lover for my mate began to wane.

Releasing her mouth, so she could catch her breath, I traced a wet path from her ear to the throbbing pulse at the join of her shoulders with the tip of my tongue and back to her mouth, my tongue swept through it like a raging storm, hitting every corner I could to sample all of her different tastes. I pulled my lips off of hers, her deep brown eyes opened lethargically to stare up at me.

"You taste like strawberries.....addicting." I whispered against her lip before I shrank the miniscule space between us to taste her again. I could have sworn she purred as she moved her hand to the nape of my neck tangling her fingers in my hair. I moved my hands down the outline of her body, stroking as I touched, I settled my hands on the smooth skin of her hips, allowing her to explore me because I was damn sure going to explore her.

Her soft hands slid across my chest, her nails scraped my skin lightly sending explosive tremors through me, the decision to allow her exploration of me went up like a puff of smoke, when her tongue swiped across one nipple.

I became a man dying of thirst as i he suckled her, gentle nipping and kissing every inch of her, she was warm, soft and trembling beneath me, her scent filled my nostrils, my tongue trailed from her belly button to the pulse at her neck, I suckled and nipped it gentle with my teeth, I had the sudden urge to bite, to mark, to claim, I felt my canines lengthen.

I groaned and nudged the valley between her soft woman's thighs. The message was unmistakable, "Oh," she said as she buried her face in my chest. Low and ragged, a mere whisper of unintelligible sound as my teeth found purchase in her neck, I gentled her fears, seducing her to accommodate my need.

She was hot and wet and so ready for me I almost exploded the moment I entered her, only with immense control did I prevent myself from hurtling too soon over an edge I craved like a dying man wished for a few moments of life.

She threw her head back, baring her throat for me and I kissed her there, along the line of her lovely throat, lips and tongue sliding along her skin until she shivered in my arms.

I pushed myself deep, the warm heat of her body cocooned me as her legs locked around my hips. I then pulled out and did the same again. Over and over. As I set a rhythm she raced to follow, our bodies came together, melding, meshing, and sliding into a dance we had been building toward in what seemed like forever.

Her soft pants and muted sighs fueled me and fed the images in my mind, the sensation in my body. I wasn't sure where she ended and I begun and I knew with a blinding flash of insight that it didn't matter.

All that mattered was this moment, this one heart stopping, mind numbing moment in time, one I hope to have many more of with this one girl for the rest of our lives.

Pulling my head back, I watched her as I moved one hand to the spot our bodies joined and touched the pad of my thumb to the most sensitive flesh at her core. She gasped, trembled in my arms and shrieked out my name as her body whipped into a frenzied release.

No more than an heart beat later, I gave myself up, at last, to the crashing need, my canines clamped down at the pulse point of her neck. The wolf has finally claimed his mate as I surrendered myself into the keeping of the woman I love.

For a moment all I could do was pant. Finally able to move, I rolled over carrying her with me clutching her tightly in my arms. She felt utterly limp to me, so very soft and pliable. A feeling of tenderness rolled over me, the love I felt for this woman was over powering. I repeatedly kissed the top of her head that now lay still on my chest, murmuring her name.

After I got my breathing under control and strength back in my legs, I gentle rolled Bella off me so I could clean us both up. Looking down at her I had to smile, she was out for the count, grabbing some clean shorts out of my dresser, I went to the bathroom.

On my way there my eyes went to my dad's bedroom door and could have kicked myself, we were so caught up in the moment, I never gave a second thought that he might have heard us. God, I hope not, if he did I hope he doesn't mention it, not because of me, but because I know how easily Bella gets embarrassed.

I wont allow anyone to embarrass my girl, not even my dad, so I am hoping if he did hear anything, he will show some discretion, at-least in front of her.

Once I got myself cleaned up, I wet a clean rag with warm water and went in my room, I got a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt out of my dresser, I used the warm rag to clean my mate, then dressed her in the items I took from my dresser, she halfheartedly tried to helped me, but she was really out of it.

I hope she doesn't get upset about this when she wakes up, but I feel better knowing my mate is relaxed and comfortable when she sleeps and she would not have been if I had not cleaned her up, she is obviously too tired to do it her self.

Having taken care of my mate, I lay back down on my side and pulled her into me. The last thought I had before going to sleep is of Bella and hoping she has no regrets tomorrow of what we did tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

** No, I still do not own ant of the characters mentioned here, SM still does. This is also Jacob's point of view, I promise Bella is next. there seems to be treachery afoot, Could the meeting they had with James, Victoria and Laurent during that baseball game and the things that accrued after be as innocent as it seemed or part of a bigger plan? Was there betrayal? if so,why and by who? To what purpose? Ah, that is the question. Who exactly can Bella trust? Well, we shall see :P Thank you all for your reviews, nice ones and not so nice,thanks also to those who stuck by my story, whether you review or not. Get well soon itslikenature. Big hugzzzzzzzzzz and lots of love to you all!!!!**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Discoveries

I was enjoying the best dream of my life, re- living what occurred between me and Bella earlier, when a growl broke through my sleep, putting an end to my dream. Shit, just when I was about to get to the best part. It's most likely Sam, and it has to be important for him to send out that particular howl. He has come up with different sounding howls, so we will know the importance of what he needs to talk to us about.

I kissed my Bella on the back of her neck and gave her a squeeze before getting up, putting on my shoes and gene shorts I went out to see what was going on. Once outside, I closed the door behind me and was about to go into the woods to phase when I saw Sam coming towards me in human form. I met him halfway.

"What's going on Sam?" I just wanted him to hurry and say what he had to so I could get back to Bella.

"I'll just get to the point Jacob. Do you know if Bella heard from the Cullens at any time after they left?"

"No Sam she didn't, she would have told me. Why are you asking?" After the night I have had with her, the last people I want to think of are the Cullens, especially Edward Cullen.

"Look Jacob, I don't want you to get upset, I know what you told me earlier, but tonight while on patrol we came across the red head scent out by the Cullen's old place, and she wasn't alone."

"What are you talking about Sam? We already know she has others with her." I asked in confusion.

"The scents I picked up with hers are very familiar to me."

"So, who did it belong to?" why is he being so dramatic?

"The Cullens!" What did he just say!?

"Are you trying to tell me their back Sam?" Why would they be back and why now?

"Yes Jacob, that's exactly what I'm trying to say and I am also trying to understand what they would be doing in the company of the red head."

"They were with the red head?" What the heck?!! "Whatever you're trying to say Sam, just say it."

"Well, as far as we know the red head is hunting Bella, trying to kill her because Edward killed her mate, if they were in the same area together, it should have been in battle, but from the smells I picked up in that area, it was a very peaceful gathering."

"Are you trying to tell me that you think the red head and the Cullens have suddenly become friends?"

"I don't know what I am trying to say Jacob, but it seems odd to me that a vampire who is out to kill Bella, the same vampire the Cullens protected her from is suddenly on good terms."

"Are you sure it was the Cullens scent, because that wouldn't make any sense."

"I am sure Jacob, I had some contact with them before they left and became very familiar with their scent, I am just confused about what they would be doing with the red head."

"They could have found out she was after Bella and came back to confront her and protect Bella, according to her they became like her family, she did date Edward Cullen, though I must admit I can't see that confrontation being peaceful."

"That maybe so, but it still seems very strange to me, if they are back and planning to stay for awhile, we will need to keep an eye on them, make sure Bella is not alone with any of them at anytime at least until we know their intentions."

"I agree with you there." In my opinion, good intentions or not, she will never be alone with them.

"Don't worry Jacob, for now we'll just watch and wait, whatever they have planned there is one thing they didn't count on."

"What is that Sam?"

"They did not count on us, she is your life mate Jacob, which makes her a part of this pack, and no one messes with my pack!"

"Do you think I should tell her about this?"

"All you need to tell her is that we picked up their scent, nothing else."

"Okay Sam." If what Sam suspects is right, things are more complicated than anyone could have dreamed, right now I just want to go back to bed and be with my Bella.

"One more thing Jacob." God, what else could there be!

"Maybe you should take Bella to her house before you come to mine."

"Do you think that's a good idea after what you just told me?"

"I want to see if they will try to contact her or keep hiding, I am sure after tonight they must know of our existence, if we can smell their scent I am sure they could smell ours."

"Okay Sam, whatever you think best, but if they come too close to her I cannot guarantee not trying to rip one of them apart!"

"Don't worry Jacob, I am sending Embry and Quill to keep watch just in case, they will be in the woods across from her house."

"Okay thanks Sam. Is that all? I really need to get back."

"That's all for now, I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

I didn't wait for him to say anything else, I turned and went back into my house, I needed to see Bella and reassure myself that she was with me and safe. Walking in and closing the door behind me, I kept thinking about what he said, trying to understand what it could all mean.

Walking into my bedroom, I looked down on my girl sleeping so peacefully, I smiled when I remember how passionate and responsive she was in my arms last night, my little she wolf, god I love her so much.

I know trying to get anymore sleep right now is futile, especially after what Sam told me. Why would the Cullens be with the red head? What could they possible have to talk about? From what Bella told me, it sounds as if they would be mortal enemies. I know I could never forgive or even be in the presence of someone who killed my mate without trying to rip them apart, but who knows with these vampires, I doubt they are able to form any real attachment to anyone.

Looking towards my window, I realized it was daylight already. When did that happen? How long was I standing here? Well I might as well fix us something to eat, I did say I would be making her breakfast as much as possible when we got home, and it might get my mind off things for a little while, yeah right, like anything can get my mind off the fact that the Cullens are back!

Going to the kitchen I decided to make waffles, sausage and eggs. I got everything I needed from the cupboards and refrigerator and begun cooking. She was always an early riser and I want to have it done before she does.

Just as I finished making the last waffle, I heard her go into the bathroom. I wonder how she will act this morning, after what we shared last night. The day after they call it, though I am hoping to have many more of those with her, for the rest of our lives actually.

I heard her walk up behind me. Should I say anything? Maybe I should just wait and see what she says first. It was the most amazing and special night of my life, to finally make love to the girl that I have wanted above any other, well, the only girl I have ever wanted since becoming aware of those feelings of want, and loved since I was a child.

She did the one thing I was not expecting and which pleasantly surprised me, she came up and gave me a hug and the sweetest kiss I ever tasted...Well...All her kisses are sweet and addicting.

"Good morning Jacob. I feel like I should reassure that I have no regrets about last night, you made it special and amazing for me, I felt well and truly loved. Thank you Jake."

Then she kissed me again, before leaning back and smiling up at me.

"It was very special for me too Bella, more than you know, thank you." I said smiling back at her. I guess that is all that needs to be said on the subject, at least for now.

She stepped out of my arms and looked around.

"Something smells good." She said sniffing appreciatively.

"I thought I would make breakfast for us, figured you would be starved when you woke up." I said grinning at her. "Let me show her highness to her seat." She giggled as I walked her to the table and pulled a chair out for her, then took a seat across from her, so I could look at her. Bella giggling, never happens.

"How are you really doing this morning Bells? You know, about what happened to your room, knowing who did it" she took a moment before replying

"Well, I could get mad and scream and be upset about what happened, but what good would it do? It won't change anything, it won't undo what has happened." She shrugged her shoulders and began eating.

"That's a very good attitude, I am very proud of you babe, a lot of people would never see it that way."

"The way I see it is, the only thing that was lost was a few material things, which is replaceable, not a human life, which is not."

"Good for you Bella!" My lady is amazing.

"So, what time are we going to my house?" I guess it's now or never. If I don't tell her, she is bound to find out on her own that they might be back.

"We can leave as soon as we're done eating. There is something I have to tell you before we go."

"What is it Jake?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"It's about the Cullens, Sam thinks they are back." I watched her closely trying to gage her reaction to the possibility of Edward in particularly being back.

"I really doubt that Jake, I see no reason why they would be, I got the impression they weren't too crazy about this place and there was nothing of importance to keep them here."

My heart broke at the sound of rejection in her voice. How dare they, making her feel that way, like she was not important enough to stick around for. I would live in hell itself if that was where she was.

"What makes Sam think they're back?"

"While on patrol early this morning he picked up their scent by their house, he's not sure if they were just visiting or planning on staying awhile, we just have to wait and see."

It got very quiet, we both seem to be lost in our own thoughts. I would give anything you know what she was thinking. Will she leave us and go back to them? Not if I can help it, I would fight if I had to, to keep her with me. After what we shared last night we are more connected than ever, it would kill me to loose her now. Then she said something I never thought she would, especially when it came to the Cullens.

"I wish them well, but I have moved on, so if they are back and if I am reason, it's a wasted trip. I am with you now and it's where I intend to stay. Let's just eat so we can get to my house so I can try to make sense out of the chaos in my room, at least try to get it back to how it was before. I also want to collect more of my things to bring over here, that's if there is anything useable left."

"Getting more of your things huh? So, you plan on staying here for a while Ms. Swan?" As if she had a choice, I never planned on letting her out of my sight, unless I had to.

"Yes I am Mr. Black. Do you have a problem with that." She answered looking at me with mock outrage.

"None at all Miss Swan…None at all." I said as we got back to eating our breakfast

After breakfast I went out to the truck to bring in our bags so she could have something of her own to wear. When we were showered and dressed, we piled into the truck and were at her house in less than half an hour. As soon as I exited the truck, the smells hit me. The red head was definitely back here last night with two other vampires, I wonder if they could have been a part of the Cullen coven, since I was not a wolf when they were here, I never got to memorize their scent and they were already gone when I went through the changed. I heard movement in the woods and knew my brothers Embry and Quill had arrived.

Before I could open her door for her, Bella was standing at my side, I noticed Charlie's cruiser wasn't in front of the house and wondered if he ever made it back last night. I let Bella walk in front of me to unlock the door and so I could keep an eye out for anything that might creep up on us, I know my brothers are watching, but you can never be too careful. Reaching the door she unlocked it and we went in.

The smell was stronger in here, then I realized why.

"Bella, there is someone upstairs waiting for you." I said, unable to prevent the growl that game from my throat.

"What, who do you think it is?!" she asked almost in a panic

"Calm down bells, whoever it is doesn't mean you any harm." At least not yet, I thought, I could smell treachery coming off who ever was up there.

"Who would just be sitting in my messed up room waiting for me?" I didn't reply, didn't have to, someone was coming down the steps and by the smell, I knew it was a vampire. A pixie like girl with pale skin and spiky black hair was now standing on the second step. Bella was staring at her with shock written on her face.

"Hello Bella." Her voice like her scent, was too sugary sweet and made me want to gag!

"Alice…what…what are you doing here?!"

"I missed you Bella, and wanted to see how you were doing." She moved to hug Bella, but it seems Bella was not up for it, because she leaned back into me when Alice tried to put her arms around her. Good for you Bells, I thought, this vampire is hiding something, the smell of treachery is stronger now. Could Sam be right, are the Cullens working with that red head for some strange reason?

"I'm glad to see you're well Alice, but I thought you were all gone for good, at least that's what your brother told me when he left me in the woods to die." It looks like she is out of her shock now. Go babe!

"Esme missed this place, the house we have here is her favorite and you know how she is about family, we all had to come back with her, besides Edward wasn't doing too good without you."

One of the things about being a werewolf is we are able to smell others emotions and right now I can smell the lie dripping off her like wet paint.

"Are you saying everyone came back?" she asked as if dreading the answer, which Alice seems to have already answered with her explanation of why they were back.

"Yes and Esme is looking forward to you paying her a visit. Edward wanted to come with me today but I thought it would be better if I saw you first." She watched Bella closely, almost trying to dissect her reaction to what she just told her."

"He really did miss you Bella and only left to keep you out of danger."

I could not stay quiet anymore, the nerve of them, just as everything started to fall in place, they had to come back and stir things up. Doesn't she realize how their defection had hurt her and coming back is just stirring up that hurt.

"Too bad he did not think about that before he put her life in danger in the first place, before he pulled her into his world and brought her to the attention of your kind, then leaving her in the woods alone to die like she was not worth more than an old shoe, if that's what you call caring, heaven help her if he didn't."

I knew most of what came out of her mouth was a lie but I couldn't help reacting. My wolf becoming impatient, demanding I let it out to defend our mate from what we perceive as our enemy.

"You don't know anything about my brother or how he feels, how dare you speak on something you have no understanding of dog." Noticing the surprised look on my face she continued. "Yeah, I know what you are, your smell alone gave you away."

"But he is right." We both looked at her shocked

"What do you mean he is right?" Alice asked her sounding almost hurt, but I know better. She is quite the actress.

"Everything he said is true, and please don't call him a dog, how would you feel if he referred to you as leech. Your brother never cared about me, not really, if he did he would have stayed in spite of the dangers, because we loved each other and willing to face whatever came our way together, he would have given me a choice, not make that choice for me."

Bella said with conviction. Did I mention how much I love this girl and how proud I am of her, because I am, I really, really am.

"You can't really believe that Bella, you know that Edward loves you" she was sounding desperate now, the smell of deceit coming off her in waves.

"It really doesn't matter anymore Alice, I have moved on, just like Edward wanted and I have no intention of putting my foot in that bear trap again by having Edward back into my life."

"I see, and does he have anything to do with it?" she asked pointing at me

"His name is Jacob and what you seem to forget is that Edward left me not the other way around, apparently I was no more than a novelty to him, and when that wore off, he went off to find something new. It would be as if he never existed, as if none of you existed, that's what he promised, but obviously that promise meant as much as the promise he had made to me, to never leave me."

Alice tried to say something to her, but Bella did not let her

"When you all left, I went through some rough times, well that's an understatement, I wanted to die, and I would have done anything to have him come back for me. Jacob helped me through that, with patience and love he showed me there is a life after Edward and that if he truly loved me, nothing would have been able to come between us, not even the danger he thought I was in. Jacob never once asked for anything in return, he just wanted to make me happy and see me smile again. I have always loved Jacob, since I was a little girl, no matter how far apart we were, he was always my best friend and now I am in love with him. I realize now that this is how it should have been, he is the path my life is meant to take and the best thing that could have ever happened to me, She stopped and looked Alice right in her eyes. "I won't give him up for anyone!"

I was grinning from ear to ear listening to her words, for a minute I was really afraid that she would buy all the bull Alice was spouting. She seemed to re-think her stragedy by the next words she spoke.

"Okay Bella, I understand. I hope that won't stop you from wanting to spend some time with us. Esme would love to see you, she really misses you, you had become like a daughter to her."

There is no way I will let Bella visit that house without me, in fact I don't want her going there at all!

"I'll make sure Edward leaves you alone if that's want you want." Yeah right, she'll be pushing Edward in her direction as much as possible and I have a feeling it would not be because of love.

"Sure Alice, I would love to visit sometimes as long as Jacob and a few of his brothers are allowed to come with me."

She stopped to let that sink in.

"As far as your brother is concerned, there is no if about it, I want him to stay away from me, Jacob and his brothers would make sure my wishes are carried out, Edward is your brother after all and his happiness means more than mine. What Edward wants, Edward gets. Isn't that right Alice? After all, he wanted everyone to leave with him whether you wanted to or not and you did."

"That's not true Bella, you know we care about you too, yes, we were looking forward to having you as part of our family and wished you were still with my brother, but we won't force you and we definitely won't let anything happen to you, so there really is no need to bring the wolves, we will protect you, besides I don't see how we would be able to be together in one place for a long amount of time without things getting violent, we are natural enemies Bella."

Yep, I can smell it, she is definitely hiding something. What could she really be up to?

"Well, I guess I won't be visiting, if he is your enemy then so am I. Jacob and I are a part of each other now, you can't accept one without the other."

"You're really not going to come see us because of him?" Alice said surprised that Bella would choose me over them.

"No Alice I'm not. I don't believe I was ever supposed to be in your world. You're all predators after all and I am basically prey, even though you don't drink human blood, I am still prey and who knows when one of you might slip."

"What about him?" she asked pointing at me. "He is just as, if not more dangerous than us, he could loose his temper and hurt you without meaning to." That's it!!

"I would never hurt her, if I found myself getting angry and could hurt her I would leave until I cooled down, but I would come back!!" Bella placed her hand on my chest to calm me down.

"He is right, he would never hurt me, he is one of the protectors of human kind, I am never in danger of him slipping and sucking my blood dry. I don't mean to hurt you Alice, but you know I am right, the same way Jasper slipped on my birthday anyone could."

"I do understand what you're saying and I guess I am just going to have to accept your decision, I am disappointed though, I was so looking forward to spending some time with you, like we use to."

While they were talking it occurred to me that she did not mention the mess Bella's room was in, I wonder why that is. Does she know something? I can still smell lies and deceit dripping off her. What is she hiding? I decided to bring it up.

"Don't you want to know why Bella's room is in that state, or didn't you notice how someone in a fit a rage destroyed it." I folded my arms across my chest and waited for her reply, Bella brows raised in surprise, as if the thought has just now crossed her mind.

"I was so excited to see Bella that it slipped my mind." She is so lying. Why is that?

"Wait a minute Alice. How comes you did not see this before or even after it happened? I thought you were able to see the future."

What is she talking about? This vamp can see the future?

"Edward told me not to look for your future after we left, so in respect of his wishes, I didn't. I would still get glimpses here and there, but I did not actively look. When I entered your room, I did get the sense that one of our kind cause the mess there, but not who. I don't always see the outcome of things, at least not accurately, just things that will happen, there is another thing, I didn't see when you would be home today, until your truck pulled up."

Okay, this makes no sense, their sense of smell is as good as ours, there is no way she could not know who that vampire was in Bella's room, especially since she has met her before and should know her scent.

"What does that mean Alice?" Bella asked, sounding as confused as I felt

"It seems I am blind when it comes to the wolves, and now that your future is entwined with his I can't see your future_."_

I smiled to my self, loving that where us wolves were concerned, she knows nothing of importance.

"Would like to know who did that to my room Alice?" Bella asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.

"Yes of course I do, if you're still in danger we would love to help keep you safe."

"It was Victoria."

"Victoria?! She's back, and she's after you?! Maybe you should come back to the house with me, Edward and the others would want to know about this."

She made a move to grab Bella's arm, I guess in an attempt to leave with her, but I was having none of it. I jumped in front of Bella before she could grab her.

"I don't think so, you're not taking her anywhere." I practically growled at her. She stepped back and hissed at me.

What is going on? She might be fooling Bella, but not me, she knows something and I have a feeling we are going to have to do some serious stake outs to find out what. Maybe Sam is right. She was not even surprised to hear about Victoria, no matter what impression she was trying to give Bella, well, I'll be damned if I allow my mate to put her life in the hands of these leeches.

"That wont be necessary Alice, Jacob and his brothers can protect me just fine, they were protecting this whole time before even realizing that she was after me. That is what they are made for, to hunt and kill vampires that prey on humans, but you're more than welcome to help them in anyway you can."

"Well Bella, if you wont come with me now, at least meet us so we can discuss how best to protect you."

"Where do you suggest we meet?"

"We could meet at the treaty line or even here in the back of your house."

"I'm going to be staying at Jacob's for awhile, I can call you tomorrow to set up a time and place for us to meet, it all depends on whether Jacob and his brothers are available at that time."

"His brothers?" she asked surprised, "how many of them are there?"

"Sorry Alice, that's not for me to say."

"That's not important now anyway, but I don't see why they should be involved in a meeting between you and my family, it is about your safety."

This little pixie chick can't be serious in what she was saying.

"Her safety is my business, there is nothing more important and if you and your family want to help, you are welcome to work something out with my Alpha. Do you have a problem with that, other than the obvious?"

"No, of course not, but I don't see why you all have to be there, Bella could easily relay to you what was said and any suggestion we may have."

"Alice, I have told you already, I am not going any where without Jacob, and Jacob is definitely not facing all of you without his brothers, so if they can't be there, neither will I, but I will call you tomorrow to see what you have decided to do. Anyway we have to get a few things and head back to Jacob's house."

"Okay Bella, I guess I'll talk t….." she stopped talking for the same reason I turned towards the door and growled deep in my throat. My chest began to vibrate. Bella noticed and turned to me, wrapping her arms around.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"You're about to have anot……" before I could finish that sentence, there was a knock on the door. Bella looked between me and Alice before stepping out my arms and going to see who was there. As soon as she opened it her demeanor changed, her body seems to be vibrating from anger.

"Hello Bella."


	13. Chapter 13

**Nope, i still don't own any of the characters in this story. You know i have been still getting messages of how immature and not well written my story is, but to me it is a compliment, if they are saying my story is immature because i don't have smut or debauchery in my story, i say thank you, it would go against the true character of Jake and Bella to write them in that way, as for my story not being very good,well i am not a professional writer, this is just one way i wanted things to happen between Jake and Bella. shout out to itslikenature, love ya lady. thanks to everyone who have read my story. your support means alot to me hugzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Bella's POV)

Uninvited, Unwanted Guest

No, No, No! What the heck is going on, why are they back, why now? Just when my life is starting to make some kind of sense, finding happiness at last, with Jacob, the man I now realize I should have always been with. What makes them think they could just come back and everything would be alright, as if they never left me to suffer the worst emotional anguish I have ever felt in my life, and my god the pain.

The pain was so strong, it was like a physical thing, though it was only emotional. The only release I found from it was when I realized that when I did stupid, dangerous things I would hear his voice, reminding me of my promise not to put my life in danger, as if promises meant anything to him, he broke everyone he has ever made to me, even now, standing here, he broke another one of those promise to stay out of my life because the dangers his being in my life put me in.

What is so different now? Are the dangers less than before they left without even a goodbye? Oh wait, that's not totally true, he did say goodbye when he lead me into the forest, the place he always told me was dangerous, and left me there on it's floor, feeling as though someone took hold of my heart and yanked it out, stomped on it, then put it back, but never letting go, held on and kept twisting and twisting till I could barely breath. Doing crazy things to hear his voice was the only time I got any relief from the pain. Thank god for Jacob, if it weren't for him, I am pretty sure I would be dead.

If I didn't know better I would think I was on some sort of drug, forcefully made to accept them and fall in love with him, because when he left I felt as though I was going through some kind of withdrawal and needed a fix that only he could give. Looking at him now, I feel nothing. Did I once actually love him? I must have been under some kind of spell that Jacob broke me out of with his love, friendship and patience.

Now here he is, Edward Cullen. Does he think it would be that easy, leaving without a backward glance, not caring what affects his leaving had on me, then coming back and picking up as if nothing happened. I guess he really couldn't know the concept of love and friendship or promises made. When the people you love and care about are in danger, especially if you've caused it, and even if you didn't, you don't leave and hope the dangers disappear, you stay and fight to keep them safe, but not him. He ran like the selfish coward he is. I can't believe I ever thought him perfect, when compared to Jacob, though he is younger, Jacob is more of a man than he could ever be.

"Edward wha....what are you doing here?" I am so angry, my body feels as though it was actually vibrating.

"I had to come back Bella, I missed you and couldn't go another day without seeing you." he replied, smiling that smile that use to turn my knees to jelly, but now sickened me.

"You missed me? It took you over six months to realize you missed me and wanted to see me?" Smiling cockily at me, as if I would throw myself in his arms, as if all the pain I went through because of him didn't happen.

"Edward, there was a time I would have given anything for you to come back and say what you just said to me, but that time has passed, I have moved on. Our two worlds should have never intermingled in the first place."

"Bella, you cant mean that, I love you, I never stopped, I was wrong I should of never left, if you give me another chance I'll spend everyday of eternity making it up to you and never leave you again. Please Bella you have to forgive me!" he then reached out to grab me and all hell broke loose.

Jacob jumped in front of me, Edward went into a crouch as though ready to attack, while Jacob growled at him, Alice went to stand beside her brother taking the same stance he did, Embry and Quill must have seen what was going on because they came running out of the woods across from my house.

Realizing they were out numbered, Alice and Edward stood up straight as if they were not ready to attack Jacob just a few seconds ago. I moved from behind Jacob to stand beside him.

"You should call off your guard dogs Bella, so we can talk, you know I never meant to hurt you. I left because I thought being in your life put you in constant danger. I left to protect you." yeah right, spoken like a true coward.

"I don't think so Edward, I won't be traveling down that road with you again, it just leads to death. I have chosen the road of life. A life with Jacob." he tried grabbing me again. "Bella, you can't really mean that!"

"Keep your filthy hands off her." Jacob growled at Edward, who was now looking at Jacob curiously. I knew he was trying to read his mind, and seem to become frustrated.

"Everything okay here Jacob?" Quill asked breaking into the silence, though he was talking to Jacob he was looking between Alice and Edward, as if ready to do battle if they made a wrong move." Just fine, they were just leaving." Jacob replied through gritted teeth.

"That's curious." Edward said almost to himself. Alice looked at him. "What are you talking about Edward?" she asked him a little too calmly.

"It seems I can't read his mind either." He replied perplexed. What the heck is he talking about, we already know he can't read my mind, oh, wait a minute he said he. Is he talking about Jacob?

"Her dog, his mind is blocked to me just as her's is." Venom laced his voice when he said this. I looked up at Jacob, amazed and curious that his mind was blocked to Edward just like mine. How could that be? Jacob crossed his arms at his chest and grinned at Edward, not a friendly grin, but a grin that seem to say, he just realized he had an advantage over Edward.

"Watch your mouth bloodsucker!" Embry said, coming to the aid of his brother, taking offense as I did earlier, to the word dog in reference to Jacob, though when you think about it, dogs are loyal, loving, warm and very protective of those they love, so calling Jacob a dog isn't as much of an insult as they would like.

" What are you going to do if I don't?" Edward challenged.

"Be careful leech," Embry growled, "You don't want to start anything out here, unless you want your existence and ours to become public knowledge, beside you're out numbered, you wouldn't leave here in one piece, if you left here at all!"

Everyone looked around, as if just realizing we were out in the open, in the day light where anyone could see us. "I think you two need to leave" Jacob said looking at Edward, "I'm sure you know about the treaty." Edward grudgingly nodded at him, "Well, I suggest we all meet to go over the terms of the treaty so there won't be any mistakes or misunderstandings. My alpha will be in touch."

Edward sneered at him," From what I understand about the treaty, you're on our territory, we're not the ones that should be leaving." He looked smug, like he got one over on Jacob. Oh no he don't!

"Actually Edward this is my home and not part of your territory as you call it. They are my guest, they were invited, you were not so I think you should do as Jacob suggested before things get out of hand."

Alice started to pull on Edwards arm. "Come on Edward let's go, you can talk to her another time."

He looked around at everyone, when he gaze came back to rest on me and Jacob, he looked angry again, as if ready to attack him, but came to his senses. Edward reached out as if to touch my cheek and on instinct I pushed him and he actually stumbled. What the heck?! I shouldn't have been able to budge him. Did he get weaker or did I get stronger, but how? He straightened his self and looked as shocked as I was.

"Fine, we're leaving, but this is not the end, we're back for good, hopefully the next time I speak to you, you would have come to your senses Bella." Before I could reply he and Alice took off into the woods. He is an arrogant ass, thinking I have no sense about the choices I have made, the way I see it, I came to my senses the minute I allowed Jacob into my life.

"Do you need us to stay Jacob?" Quill asked. "If not, I think I should report to Sam about this and maybe Embry could make sure they are not hanging around her house, while you're still here."

"We're fine for now, you two go ahead, we're just going to collect a few of her things, and then we will be heading back. We won't be here too long."

"Okay man, we'll see you back at Sam's house." Then they waved at me, before taking off into the woods. When they disappeared out of sight, Jacob and I stepped inside and closed the door. I found myself being picked up and held tightly against Jacob's chest. I heard him saying almost in a whisper.

_God I was scared, I thought I would loose her, that she would choose him over me, but she didn't she really does love me._

"Of course I love you." I replied, "Do you think I would have shared what I did with you last night if I did not love you?" Men can be so infuriating at times. I noticed he had pulled back staring in my face as if in shock, becoming eerily still.

"You heard that?" what is he talking about? He slowly let me down to stand on my feet. "Of course I heard it. Was I not meant to?" Now I was puzzled, what is he looking so confused about?

"That's not what I meant Bella." Now I'm just plain confused. "Then what did you mean Jake?" Did his confrontation with Edward and Alice mess up his mind process, saying things right in my ear that he did not expect me to hear.

"I never actually said anything, only thought it." I stared at him, trying to process what he was saying. "What do you mean? I heard you." What is he trying to say?

"You heard my thoughts bells." What is he saying? "Are you saying I read your mind?" he looked perplexed. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"How is that even possible?" he just shook his head at me. "I don't know bells, but I think we need to hurry and do whatever we have to here and get to Sam's, maybe he'll have some answers for us."

Without another word I went upstairs intending to grab what I could to take with me, but once in my room, surrounded by all the chaos, I decided to just forget it, there was no way I could deal with this right now. I needed answers more than anything else.

I went back downstairs and found Jacob in the exact same spot I left him, deep in thought. "Come on Jacob let's just go, I'll make do with what I have at your house already, personal items can be re- bought."

When we were in the truck Jacob turned me and asked. "Bells, what was Edward talking about, when he said he couldn't read our minds, does that mean he can read the mind of others."

"Yes it does Jake, but he couldn't read mine and now yours if I understood correctly, I'm starting to think that was reason for his interest in me."

He just shook his head. "I heard of some vampires having special abilities, but I never thought anything of it. I am glad Alice can't see anything about us or that Edward cannot read my mind or yours, it would have put us at a disadvantage."

He then started up the truck and we were on our way back to the rez. A place that felt more like home to me now than my own. We did not speak the whole way there, we each lost in our own thoughts, it was not until Jacob touched my shoulder and I looked up to find him holding the truck door open for me, did I realize we were parked in front of Sam's house.

"You okay Bells, you seemed to be a million miles away." He asked me with concern.

I seem to get lost in thought a lot lately." I'm fine Jake, I just don't understand why they're back. Why now?"

"I'm curious about that myself, but whatever the reason, were in this together."

How long have we been here anyway? He took my hand and helped me out, closing the door, he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to the front door. I thought he would knock, but he just walked right in. The kitchen was on the left of the entrance, it was the first room you saw upon entering their home.

A pretty Indian woman came walking towards us, "Don't stare when you meet her, okay babe?" Before I could ask him what he meant by that, she was pulling Jacob into a hug.

"Jacob, it's good to see you." then she turned to me. "You must be Bella, I've heard so much about you." I was confused. "You have?"

"Jacob here wouldn't stop talking about you, he was so miserable when he thought he wouldn't be able to see you again, but knowing him I knew eventually he would find a way to see you. I'm really happy it all worked out this way."

I looked at Jake and I could swear he was blushing. "Bella this is Sam's imp...fiance Emily." I knew he was going to say something other than fiance, but I let it pass, Emily looked at him sternly.

"It's very nice to meet you Emily." I said shaking her hand. "Come in, make your self at home, Sam and the boys are in the den, go on through." She said as she led us into the house.

When we got to the den, it seemed packed to capacity with six Indian men about the same size as Jacob and one very pretty Indian girl. Some were watching television while others were playing cards, they all looked up when we walked in. Jacob introduced me to everyone, Embry and Quill I had met before all this wolf business, there was Paul, Jared Seth and Sam. The pretty Indian girl was Embry's girlfriend, and Seth's sister, Leah. She smiled and waved at me when we were introduced. I was surprised when the one introduced to me as Seth came over and gave me a hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella." I hugged him back awkwardly, "Thanks Seth." when he moved away from me Embry came over with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah Bella, thanks for putting us all out of our misery, with all the whining Jake here was doing, instead of killing him, we were seriously thinking about a mass suicide."

Everyone laughed at that, while Jacob just growled at him. It felt good to know that Jacob actually did miss me as much as I missed him, and to have confirmation that he really did not want to be away from me. He didn't desert me on purpose.

"Yeah, it was sickening how he could not stop thinking about you." The one named Paul said. Jake picked up a pillow and threw it and him, put he ducked just in time and it hit the wall behind him. Everyone laughed at this.

"Someone needs to work on their aim." Paul said chuckling

"Okay, settle down, we have things to discuss." Sam said, and then turned to speak directly to Jacob and I. "Embry told me that before Edward showed up, Alice was in the house waiting for you and the three of you had a confrontation."

"Yes, that's correct Sam." I replied.

"Did she give any reason why she was there, or even why their back?"

"Not really, all she said was that they missed forks, and she wanted to see how I was doing." Sam and Jacob looked at each other meaningfully, it made me wonder if they knew something I didn't.

"That's all she said?" It seemed as though Sam thought they were here for other reasons, but I can't blame him, because I had the same feeling.

"Yeah, that's all Sam, though I had a feeling that she was not telling me everything, like she was hiding something."

"I see, Jacob was telling me that the red headed vampire we have been having trouble with, has actually been trying to get to you, because of Edward killing her mate. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is Sam."

"Do you think that's the reason the Cullens came back?"

"Alice didn't seem to know she was back in forks, at least that's what she said." That look passed between Jacob and Sam again. What's up with these looks, were they speaking mentally to each other?

"Well, I don't want you to worry about anything Bella, we'll protect you, but you must know, since the Cullens are back we can't protect you in forks, it would go against the treaty. I suggest you spend more time here on the rez."

"I was planning on doing just that anyway Sam."

"Good, when we meet with them later, I will suggest a revision of the treaty, just until we have caught the red headed vampire, I'm really curious to see what their reaction would be to that"

"Do I have to be there Sam, because I am not in the mood to have another confrontation with the Cullens again, at least not tonight."

"That's fine Bella, no one will force you to face them if you don't want to." He was about to say something else, but stopped when his gaze went to my shoulder, then swung away to look at the Jacob. Speaking to the room in general he said. "Could you boys excuse us for a minute, I need to speak to Jacob and Bella alone."

When everyone was gone, some under protest, Sam turned and pointed at my neck." I want to talk about that" I put my hand on my shoulder, at the area he was pointing at and felt a healed over bite mark, that's when it came back to me. Jacob had bit me last night when we made love. How did I forget that?

"I know this might be a personal question, but I have to know. You bit her. Didn't you Jacob? While you mated, you bit her."

Talk about being blunt. I doubt my face could get any redder. I hid my face in my hands. Jacob must have noticed because he picked me up and sat me in his lap, where I hid my face in his chest. Sam noticed this.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Bella, but I need you to understand the ramifications of that kind of mating." Now I was becoming alarmed. What does he mean by that?

"What are you talking about Sam?" Jacob asked him

"When you bit her, you shared you bodily fluids with her, some of your DNA got in her system, which went straight to her blood stream. It will cause her to change in certain ways."

"In what ways?" I asked in alarm. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf, am I?" he smiled when I asked that.

"I'm not too sure about that, only time will tell, but I do know that with each day that goes by you will become stronger and faster than any normal human. It won't be in the same level as us, but close."

Maybe this is a good thing, I am getting tired of being the weak one, having people protect me all the time, and not being able to help in anyway.

"I didn't mean to Sam, it's like my wolf had this compulsion to claim and mark her." he then looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella." he looked so guilty and sad, I didn't have the heart to be mad at him.

"It's okay Jacob, what's done is done, there is nothing we can do to change it now, at least I wont feel so helpless anymore." I began to wonder if all wolves did that, Jacob must have had the same thought.

" Did this happen with you Sam?" Jacob asked him.

"No it didn't Jacob, that's why I have to wonder, why your wolf made it self known and had the need to mark her. Maybe your imprint is different and has a special meaning from the rest of the imprinted wolves."

"I guess that would explain it." I said to myself, remembering the incident with Edward. I should have known talking to one self is impossibly in front of wolves, with their acute hearing.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Sam asked me. "It would explain what?"

"When we were talking to Edward and Alice, before he left he tried to touch my face, on instinct I reached out and pushed him and he actually stumbled, that should not have happened."

"You're right. Their skin is like granite and weighs almost as much, a normal human, you should not have been able to do that, at least not without breaking your hand."

"So you think her strength is already changing because of the bite Sam?" Jacob asked him.

"Yes, I think it is. We'll have to keep a close watch on her and see how things develop." It seemed like he wanted to say more on the subject but changed his mind.

"Why don't you two go talk and relax for a bit, I'm here if you have anymore questions, there are some things I need to take care of before the meeting tonight" Sam said almost absent mindedly.

"That sounds like a great idea, thanks Sam." Jacob took my hand and was about to lead me out the door when Sam stopped us. "Bella, if you change your mind and want to meet with the Cullens at anytime, please let us know, so we can escort you. Something does not feel right and I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Don't worry Sam, I have no intentions of meeting them anywhere and if I do you will definitely know about it. Thanks Sam."

"No need to thank me Bella, you are one of us now and we look after our own. Jacob, you planning on being at that meeting later?"

"I wouldn't miss it Sam." They smiled at each other

"That's what I thought, we'll leave someone to keep watch around your house, while we're gone, and Bella, don't worry about anything. It will all work out, anyway I'll talk to you later."

Instead of going back to Jacob's house, we went down to first beach. Jacob sat with his back against one of the trees that grew in the sand along the beach, and sat me between his legs, I leaned back against him. There was one question I needed the answer to, but was a little afraid to bring it up. "Jake, could you explain something to me?"

"Sure, if I can."

"What's a life mate?" I turned to look at him and he was looking a little nervous and started playing with the ends of my hair. He took a deep breath then started to explain.

"A life mate or soul mate is that one person made especially for a wolf, his other half. It starts with imprinting. When we see her nothing else matters, every string that held us to this earth is snipped away. You feel as though you're floating, but not for long, you're reattached by what seems like a million cables, to this one person, who becomes the center of your universe. Nothing else matters but that person, making them happy and safe is your first priority. No matter whom you are with or think you love wont matter anymore. All your love is for this one person, it hurts to be away from them,and you'll be whatever that person wants you to be, a brother, a sister, a friend or more."

When he mentioned about the cables, it reminded me of the feeling I had of being pulled to him by invisible cables, the day I woke up in his arms, after the night we fell asleep together on the couch, while watching a movie. Could he have imprinted on me? If he did he would have told me. Wouldn't he...what if he didn't?

One thought was running through my mind right now. Will Jacob imprint and leave me one day, now that I have given more than my heart to him? Faith can't be that cruel, could it? I want to ask, but I am so afraid to hear the answer. I guess it can't be avoided. I looked down at my hands, and then back up at him. Why does he look so nervous? Did he already imprint and trying to find the right time to tell me? Or is he fighting it, can he even do that? Okay Bella, the only way you'll get your answer is to you ask. So buck up and ask.

"Ha...Hav...Have you imprinted?" he seemed to take a deep breath before replying, he took my hand in his and looked in my eyes. "Yes I have."

God I can't go through this again. If I lost Jacob now the pain would me worse than when Edward left me. Why is he looking at me so expectantly? "Do I know her?" he smiled softly. "You know her quite well actually." I know her!? "So who is she?"

"I thought you would of guessed by now Bella, my wolf marking you should of given you some idea of who she is." He moved his face closer, his lips softly brushing against mine as he said. "It's you bells, it's always been you and always will be." then he kissed me.

My heart beat sped up as he nipped and kissed my bottom lip, and then moved down to nuzzle my neck. Tasting it with his tongue, before moving back to my lips, lightly brushing his lips against them, opening my mouth slightly, he slipped in. when our tongues began to mate with an intensity that shook every nerve in my body, I had to fight the instinct to break the connection for fear of loosing control...again. In this moment I'm not aware of anything but the feel of his tongue stroking mine, the feel of mine stroking his, the rush of sensation flooding and overpowering me.

Slowly he pulled back, our lips reluctantly separating. I felt a tremendous sense of loss "Whoa," he breathed, "we need to stop before we get carried away."

I had to agree with him, for a moment there I had forgotten my own name, much less where we were. "So, when did you imprint on me?" I asked, feeling such relief to know he would never leave and confirms that Jacob and I were always meant to be together.

"It happened when you were on the beach with your friend, the first time I saw you since I went through the change. When I saw you and that was it for me and I couldn't have been happier, because I was already so in love with you, I couldn't think of being with anyone else. That's the reason I could tell you about us, only our imprints, the elders and our families are allowed to know about us." He kissed the top of my head.

"If you hadn't imprinted on me, I would never have seen you again. Would I? We wouldn't be here together right now." That thought alone brought me pain.

"Bella, believe me when I say, nothing and no one could have kept me away from you much longer, I would of found a way to get back to you, even if I had to break some rules. We belong together. It was always meant to be this way."

What can I really say to that? I could get angry that he did not tell me or even about the bite, but what was the point, it would be hypercritical, especially since I was worrying about him imprinting on some random girl and leaving me.

"I love you Jake." I doubt he realizes how much. "I love you too Bella, more than you'll ever know. After planting another quick kiss on my lips, He stood up with me in his arms and began walking back to his house.

To a place that I now and will always think of as our home.


	14. Chapter 14

**I still do not own the characters in this story, SM does, though i am so happy she created jacob and bella. The character Chloe is in here for a reason,not just for pay back for Bella, but you will see what. no she will not come between our jacob and bella. i am not sure how good this chapter is,but i tried. thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed or not reviewed,it still means so very much to me. shout outs to itslikenature:) hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz everyone:)**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

The Meeting and More

Leaving Quill and Seth to protect the rez, and my Bella, we made our way out of the woods for our meeting with the Cullens. Sam, Embry and I in human form, while Jared and Paul will remain as wolves.

"Carlyle. "Sam said in greeting.

"Sam, thanks for setting up this meeting." Carlyle replied

"I thought it important we went over the terms of the treaty, so there would be no misunderstandings."

"I assure you Sam, neither my family nor I will be causing any problems for you, we will stick to the terms of the treaty."

"Glad to hear it, but I think we also need to discuss the incident that occurred at Bella's house earlier today." Sam spoke calmly, which belied the fire in his eyes.

"Oh yes, Alice was telling me about the break in at Bella's house, I was very sorry to hear about it and would love to offer assistance in anyway we can, especially if you think Bella is in some kind of danger."

"Thanks for your offer, we can discuss that as soon as we get one other thing cleared up."

"What would that be Sam?" Does he really not know of Edwards and Alice unexpected and uninvited visit to Bella's?

"When Jacob took Bella home earlier, they found Alice in the house waiting for her, then Edward showed up and there was quite a scene, their behavior put us at risk of being discovered."

"I'm sure that was not their intent, Alice and Bella was once very close and Edward and her have a history, they missed her and worried for her well being. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is, she was imprinted on by one of our wolves and is now under our protection, it would be best if you they stay away from her."

"But why? We all still care about her and would never bring her to any harm." Carlyle replied confused. "I'm sure she would want to see us, especially my wife Esme, who had come to think of her as another daughter."

"Be that as it may, it is also her wish not to have any contact with any of you, especially after the way she was hurt when you all left. Could you really blame her?"

"I see. So who is this wolf she was imprinted by?"

Sam took a minute and looked at all of them before his gaze stopped on Edward. "Jacob." He said simple.

"What!" Edward burst out. "She is mated to this…this dog!" Anger laced his voice and he looked as though he wanted to kill me right then and there. I grinned at him.

"That's right leech, she's mine now."

He hissed and jumped at me, growls went through us and before I could phase my brothers in wolf form was standing in front of me and Edward was flying through the air, to come crashing to the ground. He got up, his eyes were very black now. He hissed again.

"You will never keep her, I will get her back!" Then he jumped at me again, I jumped also and met him midair, I slammed him against a tree, Embry had come up beside us and my other brothers were keeping his family from jumping in. I got right in his face.

"I'm just going to stay this once leech. Bella is mine, I love her with everything in me, you so much as breathe in her direction, and I will put an end to your miserable existence that should have rightfully ended a long time ago!"

I turned to walk away from him. I wasn't worried about him attacking me while my back was turned, Embry would make sure of it. When I turned and faced everyone, they gasped and I heard someone say. "Your eyes!" but did not have a chance to find out what they meant, there was a commotion and I turned just in time to see Edward trying to break away to attack me again.

"That's enough Edward, we are not here to start a war!" Carlyle shouted at him

"I'm fine." He said angrily shaking out of their hold. "This is not the end, I will get Bella back!" then he took off into the woods.

After he left and everyone had calmed down, Carlyle turned to Sam. "I apologize for my son's action, I'll make sure he causes no problems for you or Jacob."

"I'm counting on that Carlyle. There are a few questions I need to ask you before we leave."

"Sure Sam, I'll answer any questions you may have, if I can."

"We are having trouble with one of your kind, a red headed female, who we found out recently from Bella that she is hunting her because Edward killed her mate. She also explained to us the actions that lead up that happening. She told us her name is Victoria. We were wondering if there was anything you could tell us in the help of capturing her?"

"What, Victoria, she is back? That was the sole purpose of us leaving. Edward thought if we left, Bella would not be in anymore danger that comes from being involved in our world."

"Obviously not, a mate for a mate is what Bella told me she said to her, she actually thought Bella meant something to Edward, that she was still his mate and wanted him to suffer by killing her." I shouted angrily. "I will not allow it, anyone who tries to hurt her dies."

"I would like to make a sugguestion, sam." He said very calmy, which was surprising after my outburst.

"What is your suggestion?" Sam asked him just as calmly.

"I suggest a truce, at least until Victoria is caught and destroyed." What the…? Now I smell lies and a cover up coming off Carlyle. What is going on?

"You want us to work together?" Sam asked in disbelief and suspicion. I wonder if he smells as I do the underlying deceit coming off the good doctor, not as strong as the others, but there none the less.

"Since it is really our fault that Victoria is after Bella, we would like to be allowed to help in protecting her and help in the capture of Victoria."

"In what way would you be assisting us?"

"I was thinking we could take turns guarding her, sometimes she could stay on the reservation, and other times with us, while the ones not watching her could go out and actively hunt Victoria, that way we have a better chance of catching her."

. "No," I shouted. "There is no way I am allowing them within ten feet of Bella."

Carlyle looked at me confused. "Why not Jacob? I thought you would be happy of the help to protect your mate and besides shouldn't it be Bella's decision to make?"

"She made her decision doctor, when she saw Alice and Edward earlier, she wants them to stay away from her. She is my mate and I will protect her!"

"If she knows you are willing to work with us, maybe she will change her mind."

Alice spoke up then. "We could take turns watching her at her house, if she does not want to come to ours and only when she can't be on the rez with you."

"My answer is still no. to be frank I don't trust you and your family, you are hiding something, I think Bella is in as much danger from you as she is from Victoria!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I would never hurt her, she is still important to us and we want to keep her safe as much as you do." Her words contradicted the look of nervousness in her eyes and the smell of deceit coming off her.

"I have had enough, I'm out of here." I shouted

I was just about to leave when Embry spoke up. "Why didn't you bring the other one with you?" The Cullens all looked around at each.

"What other one? We are all here." Carlyle answered.

"No, there was another one, I saw him walking with Edward earlier, when he was on his way to Bella's. He turned back towards your house before Edward made it to Bella's. I would have followed him, but I didn't want to leave Jacob to deal with Alice and Edward by himself."

"You must have been mistaken, or it could have been one of my other sons walking with him."

"I don't think so, I memorized his smell and it is not here now." Embry replied "Besides he did not look like any one of you, he had blond hair with a buzz cut, I didn't get a good look at his eyes, but he smelt like he fed on humans until recently…very recently." His voice quiet and deadly.

Sam squinted his eyes and looked at Carlyle. "Would you know who he could be referring to?"

"If it is who I think you are referring to, I assure you he has left the area, at least I thought he did, I had no idea he was still with Edward."

"You do know the terms of the treaty Carlyle, we are to be informed if you have any guest and I am also sure you are aware that if any of those guests feed on humans, the treaty will not protect them, so I would suggest you inform us the next time."

"I will Sam. Now can we get back to what we were discussing earlier, Victoria and the safety of Bella?"

"We'll have to talk this over with Bella ultimately it is her decision, so I suggest we meet back here sometime in the week, and you will have your answer then. Oh and until then, I am sure I don't have to remind you about the terms of the treaty."

"No you don't Sam, and we will honor it. I am hoping you could bring Bella with you the next time we meet, we would really love to see her, we are very concerned for her well being."

"That is also up to her. We'll have to discuss it and get back to you." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Of course Sam, let us know as soon as you've decided."

"There is something I am curious about."

"What is it Sam?" Carlyle asked

"I would like to know what brought you back to the area. It was thought that you were gone for good."

"It was my wife, she wasn't very happy in… Los Angeles, it was too noisy for her and she missed the quietness of this place." What the….? He is lying!! What are they hiding, I have a feeling the sooner we find out the better. I turned and at looked at his wife, she was standing quietly by his side, eyes down, refusing to look at anyone of us. I wonder why, is it guilt?

"I see," Sam replied. "How long were you and your family planning to be in the area, before the incident with Victoria came up?"

I was hoping he would say something that contradicted what Alice said earlier, that they would not be staying permanently, but would be leaving very soon. Today would be fine by me. Who needs them, we could take care of Victoria by ourselves.

"We were hoping to make this our permanent home, at least for now, we don't know what might arise in the future. We'll make a decision once you have let us know whether you want our help or not."

"Well in that case, because of the terms of the treaty, I have to ask permission for us to patrol the areas around Bella's house."

"She's my soul mate, I don't need permission to protect her, no matter where or how." I shouted again.

"Jacob, that's enough!" Sam shouted at me impatiently. He turned back to Carlyle. "So doctor what's your answer."

I didn't stick around to hear anything else, and surprised when Sam didn't call me back, I guess he knew I needed to calm down. Their insistent on seeing Bella was really pissing me off especially when I could feel they had an ulterior motive. Instead of going straight back to my house I decided to walk along the beach for a bit to clear my head and cool down my anger, I did not want to be with Bella in this mood, she has enough to worry about, than to have to deal with my temper.

I could see a few people sitting around their attempt of a bonfire, but I paid them no attention. "Jacob." I heard someone call as I was walking by the group. Looking back to see who was calling me. Oh no, Chloe, what the hell does she want, I don't know how many times I have told that girl I have no interest in her. As soon as she got up to me, she threw her arms around me.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been?" I pulled her arms from around me and stepped back from her. "Hello Chloe, I have been busy." She pouted, I guess trying to be sexy, but failing miserable. "Too busy for me?" She asked in what she thought was a sultry voice. It sounded more annoying than sultry.

I guess a lot of people might think of her as pretty or even sexy, but the way she dresses makes her come off more as easy and as far as pretty goes, she has nothing on my Bella.

"Look, Chloe, I have no interest in you, I have told you before, I am in love with someone and she and I are together now, I won't ruin that." I was about to walk around her when she put her hands on my arm to stop me.

"Oh come on Jacob, that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Is she so insecure that she wouldn't allow you to have female friends?"

I looked at her with her blond hair, too short skirt and a white shirt tied under her breast, I guess she is trying to look sexy, but to me she just looks sluttish, especially with all that makeup caked on her face.

"It's not whether she will allow it or not Chloe. I refuse to disrespect her in that way."

"How would being friends with me disrespect her Jacob?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. I don't want to be mean, but you do have a reputation and not a very flattering one. Where is your man now Chloe? What is his name again, Rick? Every time he takes off you're down here looking to have some fun with one of the boys. Where is he now Chloe? Jail or with another woman again?"

She seemed to be getting angry, but looked at something over my shoulder and changed her tactic. Coming in closer to me, putting both her hands on my chest. "Don't be like that Jacob." she cooed. I was just about to reply and back away from her, when Paul came jogging over to us.

"Hey Chloe," he said to her. "When are you going to stop chasing after these boys and try for a real man?" I guess she felt her chances were better with Paul because she turned to him and said. "Anytime you're ready, you know where to find me," she answered almost purring. Thank you Paul.

"I'll definitely be in touch, but right now I need to speak to Jacob alone for a few."

"Sure, no problem." She replied as she walked backed over to where her friends were sitting, throwing a kiss over her shoulder at him. After she was out of earshot, he turned to me.

"Thanks Paul, I owe you one." I swear I could hug him.

" No problem, we can talk about what you owe me later, right now I need you to come with me, there is something you need to see."

"Is it important? Because I really need to go check on Bella."

"This is important Jacob. Seth and quill is still patrolling, she's fine."

I knew it really had to be important for Paul not to follow Chloe then and there. We both ran into the woods, undressed and phased.

_Were going to have to stay down wind, so we are not discovered. –_ Paul.

_Does this have anything to do with the Cullens?_

_Just wait and see. – _Paul.

We were in the woods by the road that leads to the cliffs, Embry and Jared was already there.

_Okay. What did you want me to see?_

_Just look between those trees up ahead.- _Embry

Embry said, moving out the way. I looked in the area they told me to and there was Edward deep in conversation with two other vampires, both males, one wearing jeans t-shirt and leather jacket, the other in a dark blue business suit.

_Who are they?_

_The one in the leather jacket is the one I saw with Edward earlier I don't know who the other one is. - _ Embry

_I knew they were lying when they said he left. Does Sam know about this?_

_Yes he does. He doesn't want us to do anything yet, just to keep an eye on them, he feels whatever is going on here is big, and if we move too soon, we might force their hands and a lot of innocent people might get hurt. _- Paul

_You mean he is not going to confront the Cullens about this? _ _They lied to us._

I started worrying, I should of went back to be with Bella as soon as I left the meeting, what was I thinking, walking on the beach, for whatever reason, was not as important as being with my Bella and keeping her safe. Jared broke into my thoughts.

_No he is not, at least not yet, whatever their up to, this just might be something we can use to get them out of the area once and for all. – _Jared

_What if their new friends are the kind that feed on humans, we can't wait around for bodies to start __showing up. _I couldn't believe this.

_Calm down Jacob, Sam doesn't think that will happen, whatever they're up he doubts they'll take the chance for their plan to be uncovered and stopped, we just need to keep a very close eye on things.- _Embry

_I need to get back to Bella!_

I took off running before they could say anything else. All I cared about right now was being with Bella. While running I could have sworn I heard someone call my name, as if in pain and crying, it brought me to a complete stop. The voice sounded just like Bella's. It was like I was picking up her thoughts and she seem to be in pain, not physical but emotional. I took off running again as soon as I reached the woods by my house I quickly dressed and was rushing to enter my house when I heard the sounds of arguing coming out of it.

I opened the door and entered and there was Bella, suitcase in hand trying to leave while Seth and quill was trying to convince her it was not safe. When I entered the house, she tried to slip by me to leave. I reached around, picked her up off her feet, and sat on the couch with her on my lap.

"Let me go Jacob," she said trying to get out of my hold.

"No, I will never let you go." She then sat very still. I turned to Quill and Seth. "What is going on here, why was she trying to leave?"

"It's my fault." Seth replied

"What do you mean your fault, what did you do?" I was getting very irritated.

"Bella said she needed some air and wanted to take a walk on the beach, I volunteered to go with her, while quill continued patrolling the area, when we got there we ran into Chloe, and you know how she is, always flirting. In the midst of her flirting she wanted to know who Bella was, I told her she was your fiancé, she did not like that one bit, and started saying things to make it seem like you and her had something going on.

"I'm going to kill her." I said angrily

"I set her straight on that score Jacob and everything was fine, until we were on our way back." I had a strange feeling where he was going with this, but I asked anyway.

"What happened on your way back?"

"We saw you with Chloe and it actually looked as though you were kissing her, even though I know you don't like the girl, it made me think twice."

Stillness came over me, I could get upset that she would actually think I would be kissing another girl even though I imprinted on her, but if I had seen her with another guy in that position, I would think the same thing.

"Could you two please leave, I need to talk to Bella alone." They left without saying another word. I turned Bella to face me, though she kept her gaze down and would not look me in the eyes.

"Bella do you really think, after what we shared and the fact that I imprinted on you, that I would disrespect you and myself by getting involved with a girl like that?"

She squirmed a little. "I don't know Jake, I only know what I saw or what I thought I saw."

"There is no way I would do that bells, I have loved you my whole life and now that you're mine I would never ruin it by getting involved with her or anyone. Bells, she would sleep with anyone, anytime and anywhere, she has no respect for herself. Every time her man walks out on her, she comes around here, looking for a good time with one of us. Do you really think I would ruin what we have for that?"

"No, I guess not. Seth told me nothing was going on between you two, but I kept picturing her in your arms. I got jealous." She looked up at me. "I'm sorry Jake, I know you would never hurt me that way."

I brushed my hands against her cheek. "Honey, I can make a promise to you that I am not about to break. I am in this for the long haul. You are the only woman I want to be with and I am going to do anything and everything to make you see that."

Capturing her lips with mine, I picked her up and carried to my room where I laid her on my bed, covering her body with mine. Her eyes widened in amazement as she felt how much I wanted her.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked me nervously, though I could still hear the arousal in her voice.

"I think this is best idea I had today." I answered grinning down at her, she grinned back at me, but still seemed a little nervous. "What if your dad comes home and catches us?"

"My dad and yours is at the Clearwaters, they'll be there for a while."

Grabbing her wrist in one hand, I pulled them over her head. "God, you smell so good". I whispered against her neck. Starting at the lower part of her neck, I licked my way slowly to the high sensitive area below her ear lobe.

"Mmmm….you tastes even better than you did before."

Sliding my hand through her hair, I tilted her head back and stared into her eyes, looking for signs she might want me to stop. I only saw love and trust. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her. Groaning I pushed open her mouth with my tongue and ran it across the top of her full lips. I wanted to capture the pure sweetness that was my Bella.

The slight moan I heard coming from the back of her throat encouraged me to move on. I covered her mouth with mine, consuming every part of it that I could. Her lips were full and warm and driving me wild. Sliding my hands down her hips, I pulled her closer to my aroused body.

Tearing my mouth away from hers, I tugged her earlobe between my teeth. "Do you feel how aroused I am right now?" I asked her. "You're the only woman who ever would or could make that happen to me from a kiss or even a look."

I rose up and helped her out of her shirt, a minute later her bra followed, licking and nibbling at the treasures I found there. Before long, we had kissed, nibbled and caressed each other out of the rest of our clothes.

Bella's fingers skimmed my back, coming to rest at the top of my hip, she slowly raised her hips to meet my thrust as I entered her. I help couldn't stop the flash of pleasure that shot through my body. I rest my lips at her ear.

"You feel so good," I hissed, picking up the pace, "if I could spend the rest of my life inside you, I would die a happy man." Grabbing her hips, I drew out then back into Bella's wet entrance. She scratched at my back and tightened her legs around my hips as I continue to make love to her.

Suddenly Bella convulsed under me, and her screams of pleasure echoed around us as she found her release. I pushed deeper, shattering into pieces as I came seconds later.

Much later I covered us up with a sheet, taking one last glance at Bella's sleeping face, the pleasure I found in her arms was pure and explosive, I wasn't about to loose it, or her to anyone. I know she won't leave me and go back to Edward, but I also know he wont give up without a fight, so if it's a fight Edward wants, it is a fight he will get.

As lay behind my girl and pulled her closer into my arms, I can't help thinking there is more going on here than meets the eye. The Cullens are up to something. They want her with them, but I don't believe it's because of Edward or that they miss her, there is more going on here and I intend to find out what it is and put a stop to it. I feel if I don't it will end up destroying us all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nope, i still don't own the characters in this story, SM still does. I'm sorry this is so short,next one will be longer, I had to get a few things out there. thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and readers. hugzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Bella's POV )

Back From The Dead?

While having breakfast with Jacob and Billy this morning, my dad called to let me know the windows were replaced, and that I might want to go home and go through my things or, what was left of them, and see what could be salvaged, and to let him know what needed to be replaced.

He would have done it for me, but he thought this would be a way for me to recapture the sense of security, that Victoria and her minions took from me when they invaded my space.

Though I know, it would take a lot more than that for me to feel secure in there again, this will be a step in the right direction. He also informed me he would not be home, because there have been a string of robberies lately, mainly drug stores and places of that nature, so he recommended I bring Jacob with me.

Jacob could not come with me right then, he had to see Sam, but he did promise he would be over as soon as he could to let me know what it was about, and help me with the room, so Embry and quill were following me in wolf form just in case anything happens.

Driving to my house, I remember what Jacob told me about the meeting they had with the Cullens yesterday, and how Edward was so sure, he could get me back. The way Jacob described it to me, made me think that Edward was one delusional vampire, if not a little crazy.

There is no way I would give up the love I found with Jacob, the warm, and tender passion I found in his arms, for the uncaring, cold marbled, lifeless arms of Edward Cullen. Never again!

Pulling up in front of my house, I got out the truck and waved towards where I knew Embry and quill should be, and felt relieved when they made a sound to let me know they were there.

Walking up to the front door, I still felt a little uneasy, but with the Cullens being back and crazy Victoria after me, I guess that is to be expected, even with my personal wolf guards there to protect me.

Unlocking the front door and walking in, I didn't have the feeling of coming home like I use to after having a hellish day at school. Victoria's invasion had a lot to do with it. La Push and Jacob feels more like home to me now. Walking into the kitchen, I decided to make some coffee, I'll need the energy to tackle my room.

The first thing I noticed was the new window and that my dad had cleaned up all the broken glass and other mess that was thrown about, at least that's one area I wont have to worry about. I can now spend the time getting my room together until Jacob got here.

Starting the coffee, I felt the need to go around and check all the windows and doors to make sure they were locked, yeah I know Quill and Embry were out there and would never let anything happen to me, but can anyone blame me? Who knows what these vamps may have up their sleeve or in their depraved mind.

When the coffee was done, I made a cup and slowly made my way upstairs, not in any rush to see again the evidence of Victoria's invasion. Walking in, looking around, I felt a chill run up my spine when the thought of what could have happened if my dad and I were home.

For her to attack me or even take my life is understandable, not that I wanted to die, but I was stupid enough to get involved in their world, not my dad, he has done nothing to deserve loosing his life. What made me think it was okay to be involved with the paranormal? Especially ones that are predator in nature, and my kind, human kind being their main source of nourishment.

Yeah, Jacob is a part of that world, but not in the same way, he is here to protect us from them and is more apart of the human world than the paranormal, he is a living, breathing, warm blooded man with a beautiful soul, with him, I have the best of both worlds without having to change anything about myself, he just adds to my life and makes it better in so many ways.

God, what was I doing getting involved with the walking dead, who in all reality would love nothing better than to make me their next meal. I have to be honest with myself now,

I was more of a pet, a novelty to them, after all a dead heart cant feel, so how could they truly offer me love, friendship or a true sense of family.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I began tackling the mess around me.

I had been working for a while, when I noticed a loose floorboard in an area that use to be covered up by my now destroyed computer chair. Not expecting to find anything under there, but was curious nonetheless, I used my fingers, with help of a nail file to opened it.

I was surprised then angry at what I found. There was a CD of the lullaby he composed for me, and pictures that were taken at my disaster of a birthday party, even the two airline tickets to Jacksonville that was a gift from Esme. What was the purpose of him hiding these things here? Was I suppose to find them years from now, after I had gone on with my life and look upon them as happy memories?

Well, there was no way in hell I could look at them in that way. Did he not say it would be as if he never existed? Too bad he could not have wiped my mind and heart of the memory of him, it would have made getting over them a hell of a lot quicker, but then,

I probably would not have spent the time with Jacob that I did, and wouldn't have realized that he was the love of my life and my future lay with him, so I should really thank them for leaving. It still does not forgive the hell they had put me through and is still trying to put me through.

Getting up, I went downstairs with all the items I found, except the tickets, which I placed in a drawer in my computer desk, and went out the backdoor to treat them with the care they deserved. Yes, that's right, I ripped them all to shreds and dumped them in the large trashcan in the back yard. What do I need with some keepsakes of a time that meant nothing to them? And which means nothing to me now.

That done, I was making my way back inside the house when I thought I heard movement coming from the woods behind me, I turned around nervously, certain I was going to come face to face with one of the Cullens, or worse, Victoria. My heart slowed down when I realized there was nothing and no one coming up behind me. It was probably Quill or Embry deciding to patrol back here.

Stepping back into the house, I realized I was hungry. Going to the kitchen, I made myself a smoked turkey sandwich and grabbed a soda, then went into the den to relax and watch television while I ate, before going back upstairs to finish my room. I found an episode of Paula's Home Cooking that I had not seen, and settled on the sofa to watch.

An hour and a half had went by, so I figured I might as well get the rest done, it was not like I had that much left to do, I just needed to re-spread my bed and hang up a few things.

I was half way up the stairs when I heard a commotion coming from somewhere out side, not wanting to open the front door, I ran the rest of the way up, straight to my bedroom window and peeked out, but I didn't see anything.

That was curious because I know I heard something. I ran back down the stairs and slowly opened and peeked out the back door. What I saw there, made my world turn on its axle, my knees became weak and could barely hold me up. I opened the door wider, but kept my weight on its knob. Nothing made sense anymore.

Embry and quill who was now joined by Jacob, had stopped two very pale figures from entering my back yard and had them surrounded, there was Edward, but that is not what had my body slowly falling to the floor, it was the other one with him .

No, it couldn't be. It was all a lie. Nothing I had been through was for the reasons I thought. Was it all a game? And for what purpose?

I heard Jacob calling my name, but it sounded like he was far away. A word slipped through my lips before darkness claimed me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

As I sat and listened to Sam talking about stepping up patrols, my mind kept going to Bella and wanting to hurry and get to her, with the Cullens back and acting suspiciously, plus Victoria and the other unknown vampires, I was very worried. I know my brothers would protect her with their lives, but I won't be able to relax until she is back with me.

When Sam was done with patrol schedule and areas, which will center mainly at the treaty line and areas around Bella's house, just in case any of them try to slip by, he turned me and mentioned something that was brought up yesterday, but I was too upset to ask about and honestly forgot.

"Jacob, do you remember yesterday someone saying something about your eyes."

"Yes I do Sam, but I didn't understand what they meant and too upset to care." I replied honestly

"When you had Edward pinned against that tree yesterday and you turned to look at us, you eye color had actually changed."

"Change colors, what do mean changed color?" I asked in confusion

"Your pupils turned red and that could only mean one thing." He stopped talking as if he wanted me to guess.

"So, what does it mean?" I asked, loosing patience.

"It means you are a true lycan. You got the wolf gene from both sides of your family."

"My mother was never a wolf. How could I have gotten a wolf gene from her side?" I asked, confused again

"She may not have phased, but she definitely carried the wolf gene. We will have to ask your dad about it and look into the wolves archives, but I am pretty sure of what I am saying."

He sat forward in his chair, as though he was trying to find the words to say whatever else he had to. Making up his mind, he looked me in the eyes.

"Since the werewolf gene is so strong in your DNA and you passed on some of that DNA to Bella when you bit her, there is a great possibility that she may phase, I am still not sure, only time will tell. We do have to keep a close watch on her for body temperature change."

I was stunned and did not really know how to respond to that. How will Bella react when she finds out what she could possible become because of me? Will she be upset and start to hate me?

I have to admit, I have often wished, I could run with Bella in wolf form, to share this part of my life with her, but on the other hand, I know I would worry even more than I do now, having her hunt and fight with us, would be hell on my concentration.

I needed to go see Bella, I could think about what Sam just told me on my run over there. "I have to go Sam, I am meeting Bella at her house." Leaving his house, I walked to the edge of the woods, undressed, tied my t-shirt and shorts around my ankle then put my shoe in my mouth and phased.

I thought about everything Sam told me, and what it could mean to us, as I raced towards forks.

When I reached the woods across from Bella's house, I did not see Quill and Embry where they were suppose to be.

_Quill, Embry where are you guys?_

As soon as I said that, I saw through their eyes what they were seeing, they had caught Edward and one of the vampires he was talking to in the woods last night, trying to get to Bella's house.

_I see you, I'm coming. _

I ran off towards the back of Bella's house and just when I got to them, the back door opened up. Bella stood there, looking as if she just saw a ghost. I knew she was about to pass out.

"Bella!" I screamed as I ran and phased mid stride, and caught her. Whispering a name, she passed out completely. I knew Embry and Quill went after the vampires to make sure they left the area surrounding Bella's house.

I cradled her in my arms and walked to the den, laying her on the sofa, I redressed, picking her up, I sat on the sofa with her cradled in my arms, I whispered her name as I brushed her hair away from her face and stroked her cheeks. I was so relieved when I saw her eyes flutter open.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

That was the strangest dream, and it seemed so real. I stretch and tried to get up, and realized I was in Jacob's lap. "Be still Bella you've had a fright and passed out, you're going to have to take it easy for a minute."

I looked up at him confused. "Jacob, when did you get here?" Just as I asked the question I remembered, Edward and another vampire was in my backyard, but, Embry,Quill and Jacob prevented them from coming any closer.

I also remember what made me pass out, who I thought the vampire with Edward was, but it couldn't be, my mind must have been playing tricks on me, yeah, that was it. The stresses from the last few days have gotten to me.

I looked up at Jacob and saw him watching me. "You okay babe?" he asked with concern

I reached up and brushed his cheek with my fingertips. "I'm fine Jake, but I am ready to get out of here though, espeacislly with Edward still trying to see me." He helped me up so I could collect my purse.

"I'm going to leave a note for my dad and tell him to come down to your house for dinner, I'll feel better if he was down in La Push with us." He came up behind me as I started to write the note. "That's a great idea bells." He said and moved my hair aside to kiss me on the back of my neck. It made me shiver but not from the cold.

"Bells, I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to get upset or pass out again."

"Why would that happen Jake?"

"Because it is something you said right before you passed out so I think it is the reason you did." He said taking hold of my hands.

A dread started working its way up from the pit of my stomach and I replied a little shakily. "What did I say?" He moved his hands up to hold my elbow firmly, it seems he really is worried I might pass out again. He looked me straight in the eyes. Then he answered.

"James."


	16. Chapter 16

**Everyone already knows I do not own these characters, SM does. Things will make more sense as the story goes along. No i don't like Chloe,not every Chloe in the world,just that one Chloe,Bella was not allowed to stand up to her, I figured, she needed her chance for a little pay back, really what girl wants her man spending time with an ex girlfriend,especially one like that Chloe, maybe it's just me. anyway, have I told you all how much I love and appreciate the support you have all shown, I really do,it warms my heart. I have had over four thousand hits on this story,even though everyone does not review, I am grateful for the time they took to read it. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz everyone**

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Full Circle

"James."

The mention of that name had Bella panicking, she began to shake, repeating, "No, no, no it's not possible, he's dead. They told me, he was dead! Why would they lie? Why?" what scared me the most, was how quietly she spoke in between the sobs that seem to be choking her.

I grabbed her to me, trying to soothe her and let her know I'm here for her, I won't allow anyone to hurt her ever again, she seem not to hear. As I tried to calm her, I kept trying to remember where I heard that name before…..then it hit me, I heard it from Bella herself.

I had to get to Sam's, picking her up, I rushed outside and placed her in the passenger side of the truck. I kissed her cheek and buckled her in, then ran around and jumped in the drivers' side. I did not bother with my own seat belt, as soon as I started the truck, Embry and Quill came running around the house and jumped in the back, they knew something was wrong, but talks and explanations will have to wait until we got to the safety of la Push.

I knew something was not right with the Cullens, all their explanations and reasons of why they returned, never rang true, there was always an undertone of deceit, but this seems to be worst than I could of even imagined.

It took less time to get to La Push then it usually did. I pulled up at Sam's and jumped out the truck, rushing to get Bella, I found Embry and quill was already at passenger door and opened it for me. I unbuckled her seat belt and picked her up and carry her in the house. She was fast asleep, at least I hope it was sleep and not that she passed out again.

Walking to the front door, carrying Bella in my arms, with Embry and Quill behind me I rushed into the house, Emily saw me, and came running over to me. Worry on her face.

"Oh my god, Jacob is she okay? What happened?" I kept walking towards the den as I explained.

"She had a shock. Is there anywhere I can lay her down? I need to speak to Sam."

"Sure Jacob, you can lay her in the guest room. I'll go ahead and turn the bed down." She replied as she disappeared in a room off the hallway. I followed her and laid Bella on the bed and covered her. I reached over and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry bells, everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it." I quickly kissed her before walking out the room to find Sam. I didn't have to look far. They were all sitting in Sam's den. As soon as he saw me, he asked.

"What's going on Jacob, I was just out on patrol when Embry told us there was an emergency, and it had to do with Bella."

"Yes it does Sam." I walked over and took a seat on the floor across from the chair Sam was sitting in. I looked him in the eye and began the only way I could at the moment.

"Bella almost had a visitor today, from a vampire she was told had been destroyed, if Quill and Embry wasn't there, who knows what could have happened."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you talking about Jacob?"

"Are you talking about that other vampire that was with Edward?" Quill asked

"Yes, I am." I looked around the room at all my brothers, each had a look of confusion on their face. I turned back to Sam.

"Remember what I told you about what happened to Bella last year?" Actually all my brothers knew about it now, they have seen it through my mind.

"Yes I do. What does that have to with anything?"

"Well, the one named James, the one the Cullens had supposedly destroyed was at Bella's house today with Edward and obviously, he isn't dead."

"Isn't he the red head's mate and the reason she is after Bella, because Edward killed him? If he is not dead, why is she after Bella?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, but he was at Bella's house today, when she saw him, she said his name before passing out. For whatever reason, they went through that elaborated scheme to gain her trust or to get her dependent on them. There is something about Bella they want, and we need to find out what that is."

"I agree." Sam replied, "But didn't you tell me this James had bit Bella, but Edward sucked out the venom before it could spread? Why didn't he just allow the change to occur? Wouldn't she be of better use to them if she were one of them?"

"I can't answer that Sam, I have been thinking the same thing, but I think we need to go up there and a have a talk with those Cullens. I need answers and I need them now, for whatever reason, they went through this elaborated scheme with my mate and I want to know why." I was starting to feel angry and restless

"I'm behind you man", Paul shouted. "Let's go now." Everyone had the same sentiment.

"Okay," Sam replied, " but I doubt they are going to just come out and tell us the truth, we'll have to pick apart what they say and decide what to believe. If we only knew what it was about Bella that makes them want her so badly, and why leave after she had gotten so close to them."

"Jacob?" I looked up and Bella was standing there, I got up and went over to her. "How are you feeling bells?" I asked while leading to her to where I was sitting, bringing her to sit between my legs and rest her head on my chest. She stayed that way for minute before raising her head back up and looking at Sam.

"I think I know a reason why they could possible have that kind of interest in me."

"What is that Bella?" Sam asked her.

"My mind, Edward could never read it. Carlyle told me once that a lot of powerful vampires can use their mind to cause physical hurt to any living thing, even cause bleeding wounds without physically touching the person, but they would have to reach your mind to do it, he thinks since Edward cannot read my mind, I am immune to them."

"You might have something there Bella, thanks for telling us." Then he stood up. "I think it is time for us to go have a talk with the Cullens. Seth, embry I need you two to stay here and keep an eye on Emily and Bella, the rest of you let's go." He walked out the door and everyone followed behind him.

I stood up with Bella, turned her towards me and hugged her tightly. "Be careful Jake." She whispered in my ear. "I will Bella, you just promise me you'll stay here with Emily, no matter what" She did not reply right away. I moved her away from me and made her look me in the eye." Promise me Bella."

"I promise Jake, I'll stay here until you get back, you just be careful." I pulled her roughly to me and kissed her hard, then followed my brothers outside.

Once outside we all phased and was on our way to the Cullens

_We should make them leave when we get there, I have a feeling whatever they have planned is worse than any of us could imagine_ – Paul

_I agree, no good could come from them being here, when Alice was explaining to Bella and I, why they returned, her voice dripped of deceit. _ Jacob

Everyone started thinking his agreement and how we should go about doing that. Sam broke into our thoughts.

_There is nothing I would love better than to have them go away and never to return, but something tells me if we don't find out and put a stop to whatever they have planned here, things will escalate and spread out further than just forks- _ Sam

_I agree with Sam, we have to stop them from here _– Jared

_Okay Sam, we'll do it your way, but when we get there, if that leech even says Bella's name in a way I don't like, I will rip out his throat. _- Jacob

_She's your mate Jacob, so I can understand how you feel and don't blame you, but I am asking you to try to hold your temper. We need to find out what's going on. –_ Sam

_I can't make any promises Sam, but I'll try._ – Jacob.

_That's all I ask and I can promise you if he gets too out of hand I wont stop you, I might even help you. _– Sam.

_As will I _– Paul

Everyone was in agreement. The conversation went along the same lines until we found ourselves in the woods by the Cullens house. We all phased back to human. No one stayed in their wolf form because we did not want to give the impression that we actually suspected anything, so we had no reason to be on guard. Just before we changed, Sam had thought to us that we were going to pretend that we agreed and accepted any explanation they give us and if Edward was there, we should try to block our real thoughts from him. Sam had taught us how to do that, though I had no need to worry about that, for some reason he cannot read my mind.

Changing to human and walking out the woods towards their front door, we noticed Carlyle and his wife was standing outside as if they were expecting us. The smell around here made me gag!

"Hello Sam, to what do we owe this unexpected visit." Carlyle asked, but I answered instead.

"We want to know why is Edward still snooping around Bella's house and with a leech Bella was told had been destroyed!" I snarled

Carlyle looked at me as if he did not know what I was talking about.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Jacob. Was Edward in Bella's house?"

"No he wasn't, but only because he was stopped in time."

"Well, maybe he wasn't planning on going into Bella's house, after all the woods are a free area, no one owns it."

What the hell? Is he being purposefully ignorant.

"Why else would he be there, almost in her back yard? He was asked to stay away from there, away from her." I was getting angry, Sam noticed and took over the conversation.

"Okay, we'll let that go for now, what we would like the answer to is, why Edward was walking with a vampire that tried to kill Bella last year, a vampire that she was told, had been destroyed because of that?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella must be mistaken, the one she saw with Edward is a family friend, he, his mate and a friend is visiting us for awhile, we were going to inform you they were here, but you came before we had a chance to. The vampire might look a lot like the one we had to destroy, but that is not him."

He was lying, I never thought Carlyle would be deceitful, from what Sam told us about his past encounters with him, he was a decent man, so why is he being deceitful now? I even detected a hint of fear in his voice. What could a vampire have to fear? Sam and I looked at each other, as if we had the same thought. Then he looked back at Carlyle.

"Okay Carlyle, we'll accept that explanation for now, but I expect to hear from you before the week is out. I think we need to meet with these friends of yours." Sam said, you could hear the threat in his voice.

"Where is the rest of your family now?" Paul asked. " Too afraid to face us?

"They actually left to go on a hunting trip not too long ago, I expect them back sometime tonight or tomorrow." Carlyle replied.

"I meant what I said Carlyle." Sam said, then we all turned as one and walked into the woods, phased and were running back to La Push.

_I might be wrong, but he seemed to be afraid of something. – _Jacob

_No you're not wrong, I got that same feeling, but of what, only time will tell – _Sam

The rest of the journey was very quiet, especially for a pack of wolves that is capable of being in each other's thoughts, even at the most inopportune times. I welcomed the silence now, all my concentration was in getting back to Bella, with all the strange things going on, I hate for her to be out of my sight.

When we reached the woods in front of Sam's house, we quickly phased and dressed, then rushed into the house, we did sense that Seth and Quill was now in wolf form patrolling the areas around the house. In the house we went straight to the den, I could not wait to get Bella in my arms, but was stopped short at the sight before us when we got there.

A girl that was crying, was on the love seat between Bella and Emily, they were trying to comfort her. I looked closer and realized it was Chloe. Bella was trying to comfort a girl who purposefully flirted with me in front of her, not caring about Bella's feelings. I got angry when I remembered her display. I walked over, pulled Bella away from her, and held her to me, Bella came without complaint.

"What the hell is she doing here? I asked no one in particular.

Emily looked at us and said, "She knows." Sam walked over to Emily and pulled her in his arms, asking. "What do you mean she knows? What does she think she knows?"

Chloe wiped her eyes and looked up at Sam. "I know what you are and what Edward and his family is."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, then we all took a seat. I took Bella and sat as far away from Chloe as I could and sat her in my lap. I noticed Paul sat right next to her and put his arms around her. When did they get that close, he actually seem to care about her and she seem to care about him too. He was whispering endearment in her ear, what really surprised me is, when he picked her up and sat her in his lap. Well, wonders never cease, when did they get close? I know he did not imprint on her.

When we were all seated, Sam started questioning her.

"Explain to us what you think you know."

She sniffled a little, looked around at all of us then back at Sam "I know you're all werewolves and the Cullens are vampires."

We all gasped, whoever told that secret was in violation. "How did you come into this information?" Sam asked her.

"The Cullens." She replied simple

I wasn't too surprised to hear her reply. "All of them or a certain one on particular?" I asked her. "In fact, why don't you just tell us who told you and why."

"Okay, I was on my way to the cliffs last night, to meet Paul up there. I parked my car at the side on the dirt embankment to walk the rest of the way, just as I stepped into the wooded area, there was two pale figures standing in front of me, they scared the crap out of me. It was a man and a short, black haired girl. The man grabbed my hand and told me not to be afraid, they wouldn't hurt me if I did what they asked, then they introduced themselves as Edward and Alice Cullen."

Bella on hearing this, let out a gasp and began to shake, but said nothing.

"Wait a minute," Paul said." You mean, they were up there before I got there? And you said nothing?"

"I was going to, but was scared, that's why I am here now." She answered him nervously

I could just imagine what he would be meeting her up there for. Paul is just a little too free when it came to sex, but then again so is Chloe.

"So, tell us what they wanted from you." Sam said

"They wanted me to spy on you, to report all your movements to them, I am also supposed to befriend Bella, and make her believe that Jacob had betrayed her in some way. When the time was right, I am to try to lead her somewhere they specify, where they would kidnap her. They did not tell me why, and when I asked, they threatened me. I was afraid. I was actually going to do as they ask, but because a lot of you, especially Paul, have been so nice to me. I couldn't do it and decided to tell you about it. Maybe I could find some protection here."

"Why?" Bella asked, almost too quietly, "Why do they want to kidnap me, what could I possible have that they could want or need."

Chloe looked over at her. "They didn't tell me the reason."

I held her tighter. "They will not touch or get anywhere near you bells, I won't let them."

"That's right Bella," Paul said to her." They will have to go through us first."

"You're our sister now Bella, we will protect you." Came from Jared

"Now we have to figure out how…......" Sam began, but was interrupted.

"She is lying!"

Someone said from the entrance of the den, we all turned to see who it was. There was a girl standing there who looked a lot like Chloe except she had red hair.

"Who are you?"

By the sound of the voice I knew it was Paul, but there was another tone in his voice that sounded very familiar, I turned and looked at him, so did Sam, by the way he was looking at this girl, we knew what had happened. Paul had imprinted, and by the way the girl was looking at him, I could tell, she felt something too.

He practically threw Chloe off his lap, trying to be gentle, but failed, and walked over to the girl. "You never told us your name." Paul said, taking her hand, she blushed a little.

"My name is Irene, I am Chloe's sister."

Chloe was looking at Paul and her sister in confusion. " What is going on? Paul what are you doing?

"Paul, why don't you bring Irene in here and have a seat so she can tell us what she is talking about." Sam said to him. He then noticed Chloe trying to leave. "I would suggest sitting down until we find out exactly what's going on."

When Paul and Irene were sitting in the place that was once occupied by him and Chloe, moving her to the end of the seat, Sam turned to Irene.

"Could you explain to us what Chloe is lying about?"

"I know for a fact my sister has had contact with these people a lot longer than she admits."

"How do you know that?" I asked her, she thought for a minute, trying to find the right words, then she said,

"I have a talent, a gift you may call it. I have the ability if I concentrate on someone, to know where a person has been and where they're going. I can watch them on their walk and be able to tell every step they make or will make."

Wow. I know we were all thinking the same thing. That was a very valuable gift. If we had someone on our side with that gift, it would be amazing.

"Is this how you know she is lying to us?"

"Yes, even though she tells you she just met those two people or vampires, I know for a fact that she met them a while back and have been meeting with them quite often for a few months now."

"How could that be?" Bella said to her. "They have only recently come back to the area."

"I don't know about that." Irene answered, "I do know they have been back in the area awhile, maybe they have not been staying where you expected them to, but they have been around."

"So what made you come forward to tell us." I asked her

"She tried to take me to them."

"How were you able to prevent her from doing so?" I use to pity Chloe and thought of her more of a lost soul, looking in all the wrong places for love, now, I think I hate her.

"I got curious about why she was meeting with these people so often and wanted to know about them, who they were, so I followed her one night. I concentrated on her steps and stayed far behind so she would not know I was there. I over heard their plans for taking me."

"Did they mention why they wanted you?"

"They said something about my gift and being able to use it against some people called the vulturine. Who ever they are, anyway, I am not the only girl they are trying to get, there are other girls with certain talents, they are trying to capture."

"Didn't they sense you there? Or smell your presence?" I asked her

"That's another ability I have. I am able to disguise my scent. When I heard all I needed to, I took off, and went into hiding. After a while I got fed up of hiding and went to confront Chloe, but when I got to her apartment, I saw her driving off, so I followed her again, that's how I found out about you all and Bella."

"So you knew she would be here today?" Paul asked her gently. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes I did, that's why I came."

"Since you have these gifts and Chloe is your sister. Does she have gifts of her own?" Sam asked her.

"I am sitting right here, if you want to know, just ask me." Chloe spoke up, but no one paid her any attention.

"I don't think so, we did not have the same mother. I got my gifts from mine."

"Do you know why they want Bella so badly?" I asked again

"They said something about her having a talent that even she does not know about. They also mentioned something that happened last year, and the elaborate measures they went to, to gain her trust. They set something up to have one of their kind bite her, and ingest some of her blood, to see if they could absorb her gift, but made it seem as though they were actually protecting her from him, because of what her gift is, they cannot mentally control or hurt her, but I guess it didn't work."

Bella had her head buried in my chest crying quietly. I felt my heart breaking for her, at one time, she really believed they cared for her, as if the Cullens with their dead heart could care for anyone.

"They were saying," Chloe continued. "That the one who bit her went overboard and almost killed her, the one named Edward had to suck out the venom."

"I wouldn't have died," Bella told her, "I would have just changed, becoming a cold unfeeling monster like them."

"That's not really true." Irene said to her. "You have to actually drink the blood that is running through their veins, after they have bitten you, for you to become one of them."

"I see they lied about that too." Bella said with venom.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Chloe trying to sneak away when she thought no one was paying attention to her. I hate her so much right now. I gentle stood and sat Bella in the seat, kissed her cheek and walked up behind Chloe.

I reached my hand out and latched onto the back of her neck, just before she could leave the den, I pulled her back into the room and roughly sat her down in the seat beside Irene and Paul.

"You thought you were going to help those leeches take my mate away from me, did you? Let me tell you something, anything happens to her, anything at all, if she gets so much as a scratch, I will blame you for it. You will wish for death by the time I'm done with you," then I pushed her back against the seat.

My father taught me to respect women, to never raise a hand to them, but this slut was trying to help my enemy to get their hands on my mate, the love of my life.

"Okay Jacob, calm down." Sam said. "That was a lot of information Irene has given us, and I thank her, but it's only bits and pieces. We still have to find out exactly what they have planned, we also need to find out what other girls they're trying to kidnap, so we can find them and put them under our protection"

I walked back over to my Bella, picked her up and sat down with her in my lap again.

"How are we going to find out who they are.? I asked him.

He turned and looked at Chloe. " You are going to pretend that you are still working for them. I will teach you how to block your mind so Edward wont know what you're thinking, so if he ever does find out, we will know you have betrayed us."

She looked afraid, but I couldn't care less.

"I really don't want to get involved anymore." She said nervously. "Can't I just leave and not have anymore contact with them? I would even leave town." She said desperately.

I grinned evilly at her. "You wanted to play in the world of the paranormal, so be it, but instead of the vampires, the werewolves now pull your string."

I knew Bella was staring at her with the same hate I felt. Chloe gasp and tried to move as far back against the loveseat as she could. Other gasp went through the room, then I heard Sam say.

"Your eyes, yours and Bella's!"

Without taking my eyes off Chloe, I asked. "What about them?"

Paul answered instead. "Both your eyes have turned…RED!


	17. Chapter 17

**Nope, I still do not own the characters in this story, SM does. To answer a question, no Jacob never dated Chloe in my story. As for this chapter, I won't be written chapters like these often, I tried not to offend anyone, if it does please let me know, I don't like using words that makes what Bella and Jacob have together, smutty or pornographic, I would rather concentrate on their paranormal connection, romance, their deep love, without loosing site that they are still best friends. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, it means a lot. Next, we have traitors to find and conquer. Hugzzzzzzzzzz all**

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Mates Heat

RED? What does he mean our eyes are red? When Paul said that, Bella and I looked at each other, a look of shock and confusion came over her face, a strangled sound, almost like pain came from her throat, and she promptly ran into the guest room. I shook myself out of the shock I was also feeling, and followed her, behind me I heard Sam telling the guys to watch Chloe, to make sure she does not leave, there was something he needed to check, and it had to do with what just happened, I wasn't paying attention to anything else he said, I needed to check on Bella.

She was sitting in the corner of the bed, against the wall and the headboard, holding a pillow to her chest, rocking back and forth, when I walked in and closed the door behind me, she looked up at me, almost like a frightened child.

"What's going on Jake? What's happening to us?"

When our eyes locked, everything that was going on around us, the trouble with the Cullens, Chloe, who thinks she could just turn my mate over to my enemy, everything was pushed aside, as desire raw and relenting, rolled through me like hot molten lava, almost violent in its intensity. I was burning for her, hungry and desperate for her touch.

I couldn't understand what was happening, I have always desired Bella with an over powering need, but this was a physical ache, I was hot and dying of thirst, the kind that only Bella could quench, by the look on her face now, I know she is feeling the same things I am. I don't know what was happening to us, but something was.

I don't know if she moved or if I did, our lips touched, like the brush of a moth's wing, but shocking in its intensity, igniting an instant fire that raced through my veins like a storm. I prayed for divine intervention, because if one did come, we will find our selves in a situation that should not happen here, not in Sam's house with a house full of people in the next room. Just when I thought all was lost, there was a knock and Sam walked in.

I was surprised she did not jump away from me when Sam walked in, though her face did turn a pretty shade of pink when she looked up and saw him there.

"There is something important I need to discuss with the two of you and believe me when I say, I wish I wasn't the one to explain this to you."

He looked a little embarrassed and lost for words, which had me curious about what he had to say that would put that look on our no nonsense, Sam's face. I took Bella's hand and pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed with me. I notice she was fidgeting, rubbing her other hand up and down her leg, as if trying to scratch an itch that was under her skin and out of reach, it seemed to match what I have been feeling since we locked eyes, when Paul made us aware of the redness of our eyes. I feel as though I am burning from the inside out and had to physically restrain myself from ravishing Bella here and now.

I took that hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it softly and had the urge to lick, to taste the pulse point at the inside of her wrist. I kept hold of it as I turned to Sam. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about Sam?" he made a sound and rubbed his hand over his face before replying.

"I don't have an easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." He paused for a minute. "As a true lycan, you'll go through some of the same things a real wolf goes through at every full moon."

"What is that Sam?" I asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"The heat cycle or mating heat as some calls it. That's why your eyes have started turning red at certain times."

"Heat cycle?" Bella asked bewildered." What happens at that time?"

"First let me say this, when you and Jacob was together, his wolf showed it self and, marked you, no he did not change into a wolf at that time, but the wolf was there all the same. His DNA now runs through you and yours through him, after that marking the wolf is dormant during intimate times, but when the moon is full, the wolf makes it self-known, a raw burning sexual need will over take you both, but Jacob will be more wolf than man. He won't change into a wolf and he won't hurt you, but the wolf side won't be denied."

Bella stared at Sam, then looked at me, eyes wide, then back at Sam. "Are you talking about sex Sam?"

"No Bella it is much more, that mark says you're as bound to Jacob as he is to you, it is stronger than any other imprint I have known. The love between the two of you is strong, even his wolf, his animal side loves you with an unbending passion, and on full moon night the wolf will want to hunt you and re-claim you, just as the real wolves do in their mating ritual."

Bella sat in stunned silence. "You've got to be kidding me Sam." I said, "I don't want to hunt Bella like an animal, there must be something I could do so that does not happen, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her."

"You won't hurt her Jacob, but as I said, you will be more a wolf, hunt, catch and claim."

Bella stood up suddenly. "I need to go to the bathroom, I just need to be alone for a few."

Then she left the room. I wanted to stop and reassure her, but I felt she needed the time alone. When she left the room, I turned to Sam.

"Isn't there anything we can do to?" I asked again

"You have to understand Jacob, your wolf has had a taste of its mate, she's in its system and yours, and you're able to pick up her scent from anywhere, even in a group of millions of people. The only thing we could do is lock her somewhere you cannot get to her."

"Wait, you still have not explained what our eyes turning red have to do with it, remember, my eyes also turned red when I had that confrontation with the leech."

"Any intense emotion during the coming of the full moon, makes your eyes turn red, but once the moon rises it will turn red and stay that way until the heat passes, so will Bella's, because of your DNA running through her."

"When is the next full moon?" I'm sure I won't like the answer.

"Tonight." He answered simply

"Shit Sam, this is all we need, as if we don't have enough to worry about."

"I know it is already taking affect on you both, I sensed it when I came in, you just need to decide what you're going to do." He walked to the door, and then turned back to me. "You get one true mate Jacob, remember that. Don't mess it up." Then he left the room.

I decided I needed to go find Bella, we need to get back to my house so we could talk and decide what we were going to about the full moon crap that's coming up, as if my mate doesn't have enough to stress about. Vampires who cant seem to stay dead, the Cullens deceitfulness, and every one of them, out to get her.

I left the room and went straight to their bathroom and knocked a few times and called her name, but I got no answer, turning the knob I found it unlocked, so I peeked in before walking fully inside, but she was not there. I left the bathroom and walked to the den, thinking she may be there, but she wasn't. I noticed Embry was missing also. Maybe he is with her. I won't start panicking yet.

"Does anyone know where Bella went" I asked no one in particular.

"She went back to your house, don't worry Embry is with her." Paul replied.

Just as I thought. I noticed Chloe still sitting there. Damn, every time I look at that girl, I think about how she was willing to hand my mate over to the Cullens. I never thought I could hate someone this much. I needed to get out of there and to find my mate, before I hurt that traitor. God, I felt so on edge, it must have something to do with mating heat.

Running to my house, I found Embry and Quill sitting outside on my porch. "Hey you two, Bella is inside right?"

"Yeah, she said she was feeling a little on edge and nervous and wanted to take a bath, we thought it best we waited out here for her." Embry replied.

"Thanks man." I said, as I walked by them and entered the house. Closing the door behind me. I walked towards the bathroom door, my heart pounded in my chest with every step I took, reminding me once again of the need that raced in me. Hell, my hands were shaking with the desire to touch her again. The desire I always felt for Bella was strong, but this was not normal, not by a long shot, my desire for her seemed to have tripled in size.

I stopped at the door to the bathroom. Steam came from the top and bottom of the door as well as the sweet scent of Bella. I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet scent, hungering for more, welcoming the burn of the upcoming heat. I had to force myself to move again. I wanted to stand there, taking her scent in, letting it wash over me for the longest time, but that wouldn't solve the problem or ease my pain.

Instead of walking away, I found my hand on the knob turning it, and walking in. she was stretched out in the tub with earphones on, she has special music she listens to when she is stressed or worried. She hasn't noticed me standing here.

The steaming water beaded against her skin, making my mouth water. I could see myself licking the little beads of water off her silken flesh. I would take my time, gently suckling her pulse points, making her squirm. Then my hand would follow the path a bead of water is taking right now. I had to get out of there before I put into action what my mind wants my body to take.

I left quietly, closing the door behind me and raced outside straight into the woods, phasing without bothering to undress first. I can just imagine what Embry and Quill thought when I raced by them as though I was being chased by the devil himself, but I didn't care, I needed to run and run fast to eat up some my excess energy. The wind blowing through my furs should help cool me down for a while.

I was not running for long when I thought, what the hell. I might as well go back, there is no way I can stay away from her. I phased and ran into my garage for an extra pair of shorts I always kept there for emergencies, dressing I walked to the front door where Embry and Quill still sat, after telling them they could go, I walked into my house, closing the door behind me, I went in search of my mate. I didn't have far to look. She was standing in the hallway by the bedroom door.

Our eyes locked, unable to tear our eyes from each other, I could hear her heart racing, feel her blood thundering through my own veins as it called to me, and I could smell her, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. I growled quietly from across the room, a call only she could her. She gasped, and her eyes dilated. They were red, so mine must be the same.

I could not stop my self from stalking over to her, grabbing hold of her arms and backing her into the bedroom where I pushed her up against a wall. She did not try to stop me just held on to my arms, her eyes wide, filled with lust.

The control that I had a tight rein over snapped and I felt the heat hit me. I growled, turned her around, her face against the wall. I ripped her boxers and t-shirt from her, right after I ripped mine, in one swipe, holding her arms above her head in one hand. I was fighting hard to be gentle, but the heat had grabbed us.

I pulled her hair away form her shoulders and bit the mark, my mark, she groaned. I did not hold back a thing from her. Keeping hold of her shoulder with my teeth, I raised her left leg up and impaled her deeply. I growled against her shoulder at the feel of me entering her as she parted for me. Bella gasped and moaned, straining against me, pushing back, taking me deeper inside her.

My skin itched. I felt tiny hairs sprout over my body, but I kept the change at bay. I wasn't going to become the animal that was inside of me when I took her. I was going to claim her again, as a man, not a beast. I pulled out slowly and plunged back into her, bringing Bella up on her toes. Several more times I did this until I started a steady rhythm inside of her. Each thrust felt like it wasn't enough, that the next was better, but the ultimate goal was very far away, and I felt I wasn't going to reach it.

It was the position!

I stopped, pulled her from the wall and turned her towards the bed, bending her, I slid back into her and started a rhythmic pounding again, my eyes closed in bliss, this position was best for me. I was deeper inside her. She gripped me tighter, milking me.

"Jacob," Bella panted when I thrust forward inside of her. "I'm going to…I'm going –coming."

I growled loudly as she contracted around me, making it feel like it was the first time I was inside her. She being so tight made it slightly painful for me, but I didn't stop or slow down. I felt more hair covering my body, but this time I could not hold it back. I wanted to take her in one more position, but with her contracting and pushing back, even a few nips to my wrist, it was impossible.

My arousal swelled inside her, my mouth sucked on her shoulders; right before I sank my teeth back in, and came hard. Each spurt of my seed that shot out of me, left me week in the knees. Pleasure like this could only come with her. I collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, gulping as much air into my lungs as I could, while I held onto her shoulder.

I thought it was over, until I finally rolled over to my back, and felt the burning pain start up again.

The heat wasn't over!

Bella moved and I though she was going to leave me, so I sat up too, and she quickly straddled my lap. "I have a hunger for you that never goes away, it only gets stronger." She purred in my ear.

She squirmed in my lap. I held her easily with only one arm around her waist, with the other, I picked her up and glided her down my heat. I hissed in her ear at the pleasure that gripped me, nothing I could put into words as to how it felt having her wrapped around my flesh in the way she was doing right now.

"Do you feel that?" I murmured in her ear. "How right this is, how perfectly I fit inside of you, how you stretch just right for me?"

She moaned, breathing hard, her nails dug into my wrist. I moved my hands up to her breast, cupping and squeezing the mounds. "Even your breast fit perfectly in my hands, you were made for me." She was grunting, breathing hard and fast. By the way her sweet arousal tightened on me and the way she shook in my arms, I could tell that she was close. It wasn't going to take too much to push her over the edge, and when she went, I hope like hell she went screaming.

I moved my hand down her leg and under her thighs, picked her up, and began to bounce her on me fast. Bella whimpered, clawed at my arms, reached back and pulled at my hair or try to claw my shoulders. She became instantly wild, and I loved every second of it.

She clamped down on her muscles, contracted, and squeezed my heat to a point that I groaned, but didn't stop the bouncing.

I picked up the pace, bounced her harder unto me, I fought with myself not to come, until I got the one thing I wanted…her release.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh," Bella cried out.

Within seconds, he got what he wanted. Bella screamed, her heat clamped down so hard on my arousal and she yanked brutally on my hair that I hissed in pain but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, not until I had every ounce of her release out. I came with her and it burned. I could feel my heat pour out of me with the seed that left my body.

With every bounce or thrust, my pleasure was heightened and I finally understood what Sam was trying to explain to him about the mating heat. One more slam down and I hugged her tightly. Out of nowhere, Bella began to cry, her body shook in my arms. The way she tried to hide it from me, touched me deeply.

I pressed my face into the crook of neck, turned and lay down with her still in my arms.

"shh." I soothed, and brush the hair from her face and closed my eyes. "Don't cry." I feel our connection is stronger now than ever. I wanted, needed to hold Bella close and never let her go and if anyone tried to take her away from me, not even death would save him or her from me.

When she quieted down, I let myself relax as well. I took a deep breath, brought the covers over our bodies, and waited for sleep to claim me.

The heat was over….for now!


	18. Chapter 18

**You know the drill I don't know the characters, Stephanie Meyers does. I thank her for creating them,especially Bella and the wolves. Freedomwriter thanks for leaving a comment, I have nothing against you, I wish you the best in everything you do, I truly do. I do know a Chloe too :P**

**I don't hate your story it's just not my cup of tea, we all know sex is important in any relationasip,but the pain that jacob and chloe put bella through is too much to bear, all my jacob fans please dont kill me,but that is one time i wanted bella to say,to hell with them all and just go stay with her mom or just find a new man, and please don't thank me for using Chloe. I am not too crazy about her. The pain that Bella went through was heartbreaking, especially since it was caused by Jacob, who suppose to love her, and his girl Chloe. I do wish you all good things in your life and your future endeavors. If your name is truly Chloe too, I sincerely hope you have never had that kind of pain in your life, as Bella did. To all my loyal readers, whether you review or not, you are all very important to me. Hugzzzzzzzzzzzz. itslikenature, your new story sounds fantastic. please excuse any mistakes. i am feeling too well today. things are coming together a little more,hopefully:)  
**

**

* * *

**

Learning To Trust

(Bella's POV)

In Plain Sight

When I woke, sunlight shone through the bedroom window. At first, I could not remember where I was, but as I moved, my hand touched another warm body. Jacob was still asleep beside me. I rolled over, careful not to wake him and studied his sleeping form, memories of last night ran through my mind as I watch him.

The memories of them had me blushing and tingling all in the same breath. The emotions that ran through me when he stepped through that door last night, are indescribable. I felt as though, like Jacob, I had a wolf form within me that wanted, needed desperately to touch, to connect, to claim its mate that is within Jacob, so thoroughly that it would leave no doubt that he belonged to her. The woman in me, wanted to claim the man, Jacob, in the same way.

Now I feel as though the connection we have, doubled. The cords of our souls have been tied, no, welded together. Not even death could tear us apart. It is a choice freely made, tied to Jacob, I loved him as a boy, my best friend and have fallen in love with the beautiful, from the inside out, man he has become, and he remains my best friend, still.

Looking at him as he sleeps, the blue down covers pushed down to his waist to show the strength in those arms that held me as he made love to me. Who would have a thought such strength also knows gentleness, like the way they comfort me as I cried and cocoon me when I sleep. How is it possible for a woman to love a man as deeply as I love him, for two souls to feel so connected that it is like one soul traveling this world in two different forms? I guess it does not matter, that is just the way it is, and I would not have it any other way.

My body, my soul has healed because of him.

I turned towards the sunlight pouring through the window, closing my eyes. I took a moment to thank whatever divine intervention there was, that helped to take the blinders off my eyes and allowed me to see, truly see what has always been in front of me.

Taking one last look at him, I slowly got up and grabbed one his large shirts I found laying on the floor by the bed and threw it on before gathering my toiletry's and a clean set of close. I needed a shower badly.

I opened the bedroom door, walking out and quietly closing it behind me, wondering where Billy was and hoping I did not run into him, at least not right now, and made my way to the bathroom. Looking at the tub longingly, wishing I could soak for an hour or two, because I felt sore in places I never knew existed. I Turned on the shower, removed Jacob's shirt and stepped in, closing the curtains behind me. I allowed the water to soothe and massage my sore joints.

After my shower I went back to Jacob's bedroom, being as quiet as possible so not to wake him, heaven knows he needs his rest, but the first thing I saw as I stepped in was Jacob sitting on the edge of the bed, now wearing a pair of boxers. My heart sped up at the sight of him. It amazes me that a man that looks as good as he does, have not one conceited bone in his body. Damn, I am a lucky girl.

He pulled me on his lap before I had a chance to put my things away, and they dropped to the floor. Placing his hands under my chin, he lifted my face up to look at him.

"I am sorry I was so rough with you last night bells. Did I hurt you?" the look in his eyes broke my heart.

"No you didn't Jake. If you were paying attention, you would have noticed I was just as rough as you." I said, smiling shyly at him.

"Yes I did, and a little she wolf you were." He grinned wickedly at me, before becoming concerned again." But I am so much bigger than you bells." He ran his fingers down my cheek. "I could have really hurt you babe." He said almost sadly.

"But you didn't. I knew it had something to do with the full moon. I felt it too, and I knew you would never hurt me, no matter the situation, so no more talk about that."

"Thank you babe, I don't know what I would do if you were ever got hurt, especially by my hand." He replied before he brought his mouth down to devour mine.

For a good two minutes, I was lost in the taste, the smell, the feel of Jacob, my Jacob.

Then he slowly lifted his head, then brought his lips down to softly, touch my mine again, repeatedly. I knew he must be hungry, neither one of us had any dinner the last night. Food was the furthest thing from our minds, we were hungry, starved for each other. Besides if he keeps this up, I know it would be awhile before we left this room again.

"I tell you what. While you take a shower, I'll go make us some breakfast." He looked at me with mock horror.

"What, are you saying woman, I smell?" He said, and then tickled me. I quickly jumped from his lap before he could stop me.

"Well, after the activities you partook in last night….." I did not finish the rest of my sentence. He pretended to chase me as I ran out the room. He shouted that he will me out to help me as soon as he was done.

I walked through the den on my way to the kitchen and there was Billy, sitting in front of the television, watching some nature program. He turned around when he heard me enter.

"Hey Bella, I trust you slept well." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Of course, my face turned red. Thinking what he could of heard or knew about last night. Where is a nice big hole in the ground when I need it?

"I slept… well, thanks Billy."

"Good, good. You are looking better than you did the day we left for our short vacation. You and Jacob are good for each other."

I looked at him and smiled. "I agree with you there." He smiled back at me. He was about to turn back to the television.

"I'm about to make some breakfast. Would you like anything?"

"No thanks Bella, I already ate and I have to leave in a little while anyway. In fact, your dad is picking me up. We're going to be doing a little fishing."

I laughed at that. "If I know you two, there wont be anything little about this fishing trip. There never is."

He laughed too. "You're right about that." Just then, my dad walked in.

"Hey stranger." He said, as he hugged me. Then he looked at me seriously, with a tinge of worry. "I heard the Cullens were back, including Edward. Did you know about that?"

"Yes I did, Edward and Alice came by the house, the day you called me about the windows being repaired."

"Please don't tell me you're going to be seeing that boy again Bella, not after what he did." He said with a tinge of desperation of a father who almost lost his daughter, his only child to depression, because of that boy. I touched his arm.

"You don't have to worry about that dad. I don't plan on being involve in any of their lives again. I know now, I was never meant to be with Edward."

He hugged me again. "Glad to hear it. So…Jacob, huh?

He looked at something behind me and smiled, wondering what he was smiling at. I looked behind me and saw Jacob standing there. He walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Hey Jacob, I see you taking care of my little girl." Jacob smiled and looked at me

"I always will Charlie." My dad looked between the two of us and was about to say something, but changed his mind. He walked over to Billy and began pushing him out the door.

"You two behave yourselves." He said, and then they were gone.

After they left, Jacob slapped me on my behind. "Where is my food woman?" He said playfully. I growled at him, well, maybe it sounded more like a squeak, but he got the message.

We went into the kitchen together, and in-between stolen kisses, we managed to make pancakes, eggs and sausage. While we ate, we talked about our plans for the day, which consist mainly of meeting everyone at Sam's. I was wondering if that girl, Chloe was still there. I hope she is, there are a few things I would like to say to her.

When we finished eating, and cleared the table together, he went back into his room to collect something to take to Sam's, while I went to the sink to wash the dishes before we left. Who knows how long we would be there.

I was just filling the sink with dishwater when I felt him standing behind me, pressing his hard form against my softer one, he reached around me and shut off the water that had been filling the sink near to full capacity. Then he added some dish soap as well. "What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice shaky."

"Helping you wash the dishes." He answered simply, his mouth at my ear. His hands moved to my shoulders and down my arm. Ever so gently, he placed my hands in the water. "How is the temperature?" He asked, his mouth still at my ear. I could only nod in reply. He reached for the dishrag.

Together as one, we washed the dishes. He kept his fingers interspersed with mine as we scrubbed each dish. His body was constantly pressed against mine. He kept his firm lips upon my temple, stroking my skin. Each touch was a caress as he assisted me in washing, rinsing and stacking the dishes.

When we were finished, he pulled out the stopper and made sure to clean my hands and arms of all remaining suds. Then he dried them with just as much tenderness. "Bella." He murmured turning me to face him. His face lowered and captured my lips with his for one quick, but heart-searing kiss. "You ready to go?"

"Yea…yeah." He took hold of my hand and as we left out the door, my only thought was. Damn. Who knew washing dishes could be so erotic.

Sam does not live too far away from Jacob, so it took us under fifteen minutes to get there. Everyone, except for Paul and Emily was standing outside when we got there, so was Chloe, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Sam. When they saw us, Embry and Quill came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella, how is it going Jake." Quill greeted us.

"So Bella," Embry began. "You had a nice night?" he asked with a smirk, I did not answer him. Jake reached over and smacked him on his head.

"Don't start." Jacob said to him. "Stop trying to embarrass my girl."

"I was just being polite." Embry replied while rubbing his head.

"What's going on, why is everyone out here? What is Sam talking about with Chloe?" Jacob asked them.

"Chloe is finding out that free love attitude and too short skirts, that not even a call girl would wear, does not always get you what you want." Embry replied.

"You should have seen her after you two left. She couldn't figure out why Paul was paying all that attention to Irene, when she was in the room, apparently, they had quite a time at the cliffs the other night." Quill said laughing

"Yeah, you know how Paul can be, Chloe found out what imprinting meant too, and quick. She stopped irritating her sister and hitting on Paul." Embry said with a grin.

"Yeah, especially when Paul gave an ultimatum." He added, I was curious so I asked

"What ultimatum?" Quill got a huge grin on his face, then replied

"Paul told her, either she left them alone or he was going to lock her in a room full of girls, whose men she has messed with or tried to mess with."

I started feeling bad for her. I looked over to where she was standing, Sam had gone into the house. Seth and Jared were sitting on the porch steps, I guess to keep an eye on her. She noticed me looking at her, and I almost smiled, but she sneered and me. She began walking over to us. I had a feeling she was going to try something, and she did.

She walked up, ignoring me, and put her hand on Jacob's chest, making it seem as if it was something she did all the time. "Hello Jacob, I just wanted to say I am very sorry for what I did. I was afraid for my life, but I don't think I could have gone through with it."

Then she let her hands trail down his arm. By the way he was looking at her, if she knew what was good for her, she would get about one hundred feet from him.

"Tell it to someone who believes you or cares. You need to have more respect for my woman, and keep your filthy hands off me. Who knows where they have been." Jacob said, dangerously quiet. I put my hand on his arms to calm. I started to think. don't this get that she is being insulted?

"I'm just saying hello Jacob, surely she is not that insecure or unsure of herself." She looked at me and smiled, as if she just said something nice.

"Don't worry about it babe." I said to him. Then I turned to look at her. "I am very secure about you, and too sure of myself as a woman to be intimidated by any other woman." Jacob grinned at me, and the other boys snickered. I reached up and kissed him quickly, then made my way to Sam's front door, but He came out before I made it.

"Chloe," Sam called to her, "you may leave, but we'll be in touch." Looking at her with a silent threat. As soon as she was out of sight, he sent Jared and Seth to follow her. Then he turned to us. "Carlyle is asking for us to meet him at the clearing, I told him we were on our way. You coming Bella?"

I thought about it for a minute. I did want to get a few things straight with them.

"Yeah Sam, I'm coming" I grabbed Jacob's hand to reassure him.

"You ready to ride a wolf bells?" he looked at me and grinned. Why did that question bring certain images to mind? I shook my head at him, he knew exactly what he was doing. Thank god he can't read minds .

"Sure Jacob, just don't drop me." He went behind a bush and changed. He came back out a huge beautiful russet colored wolf. He walked over and licked me from chin to cheek.

"ewe." I screamed, but reached out and hugged him anyway, burying my face in his deep fur.

He bent down so I could climb on his back, which I did with much difficulty, let's face it, Jacob's wolf was huge. I held onto to his fur in anticipation for the speed I just knew he would be going. He started off slow then slowly picked up speed, the other guys had left before us, so I knew he wanted to catch up to them. I did not know what to expect, but I found the ride very exciting, if not a little scary.

When we reached our destination, I climbed off his back and turned away from him so he could change, which really makes no sense, when I think of it. We have seen each other in all forms of undress. When he was done, he took my hand and we walked out hand in hand to see that Edward Cullen decided to join us.

He hissed when he saw us. On seeing our entwined hands, he had the nerves to look hurt.

Cry me a damn river vampire. I thought to myself.

"Hello Bella." He said in that sickly sweet voice. "You know, we were hoping you would change your mind and pay us a visit. I never thought you were one to hold a grudge." Then he grinned in the way I thought was sexy before, but now, it makes him look like pure evil.

"You're wrong there Edward, especially when it comes to you." I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"There was a time when you would have given anything to be with me forever, to spend eternity in my arms." Jacob growled. I put my hand on his chest to calm him.

"That's true, then I got detoxified, to purge me of the drug that made me think being in your cold, marble arms could ever bring me warmth. I have the real thing now." I told him, as I put my arms around Jacob's waist.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted this meeting Carlyle?" Sam asked, growing impatient.

"Yes, Edward wanted to assure you about the vampire you saw him with. I got the feeling you did not believe me when I tried to explain about him."

Could it be that Carlyle really doesn't know what's going on, or is he protecting his son. Trying to get him to give up on the plans he has made.

Something does not smell true here. Wait a minute. Did I just say smell?

We turned to look at Edward. " I wanted to assure you that the person Bella saw, was not who she thought it was. He is just a friend, here to visit and I will take full responsibility for him. If he does anything out of line, you can blame me for it and do to me as you will."

He is such a lying phony, it is ridiculous!

Sam was looking really irritated now. "Is that what you called us out here to tell us? This was told to us before. Do you have anything new?"

I bet he just wanted to try to read Sam's mind, to see what he knows or to learn something about the wolves, maybe their weakness to use against them. I don't know what I ever saw in him. How could I ever think, that any passion any real heat could be found in those dead cold eyes.

"No, but I thought since I was the one she saw him with. I should be the one to explain."

I noticed the deeply concentrated look Edward was giving all the wolves, every once in a while he would turn his head to the side with a look of confusion. I wondered what was going on his head and was surprised when I heard.

_All their minds all closed to me. This not good, I have to tell the others. I wonder if they have found out about her ability yet. Have they found out she is a shield?_

I wondered where this voice was coming from. I know it could not be Jacob, then it hit me and I almost fell over from the shock.

I could read Edwards mind! How am I doing that?

I turned to look at Jacob and almost said it aloud, but decided to wait until we got back to the rez. This could be a good thing, a very good thing. I think.

He said something about me being a shield. What in the world is that and does it work? And it seems he can't read any of the wolves mind. We could use this to our advantage. Now if he could only think something useful, like, who that vampire really was, because I am positive it was James.

I was so deep in thought, the meeting was coming to a close without me realizing it.

"Come on bells, lets go" Jacob said leading me away

"Bella," Carlyle called stopping us. "Esme would love to see you, she really misses you."

"I understand that, but with all that has been going on, I think it best I stay close to home. Don't you?"

"Home," Edward broke in. "you have not been home in days!"

"Damn stalker." Jacob sneered

"Actually, I have been home Edward." I said smiling sweetly at him

"I know you have been spending all your time in La Push." Edward replied sounding very agitated. "That's not your home."

"It is Edward, from now on, it is." Jacob and I turned to leave, and noticed everyone else was already leaving.

"Your heart once beat for only me, I guess you woke up from your daze." Edward said quietly, so quiet I should not have been able to hear it. Without turning to look at him, I said.

"Now and forever, it beats for only Jacob." Then I did turn to look at him. He looked confused. I tried to see if I could read his mind again and was rewarded when I heard him thinking.

_How did she hear that? I must tell James and Victoria about these new developments our plans to….._

He turned and left before I could pick up anything else. I cannot wait to get back to the rez. And tell them about this. I think I will truly need some Prozac, before all this is over. I hope Sam will have some explanation of what might be happening. How I am able to read Edward's mind, because right now, I feel as though I just got lost in the twilight zone. Someone stop the world and let me off.

Well at least, now I know that really was James, walking around, healthy vampire.

So who was the vampire they ripped apart and burned? Was it my true protector, an unknown guardian. Some one who tried to warn me of whom or what, the true danger was to me and still is?.

If that's so then, my enemies truly still lives, and not in hiding, but

In plain sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**I still do not own the characters mentioned here, Stephanie Meyers. yep strange things are happening, but what? do you know?....no..really...do you?:P Thanks for everyone who have read and reviewed, even if you have not reviewed, i appreciate every,single one of you. please let me know if there are any mistakes. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz all.**

* * *

Learning To Trust

Strange Things Happen

Chapter 19

(Jacob's POV)

It took everything I had in me not let my wolf free and go for Edwards throat when he was spewing all that garbage about my girl, it's like he's delusional and cant accept the fact that she chose me, chose to actually live in life, not live the walking death.

Something did not seem right.

As if he acted that way because, it was expected of him. The hurt looks, the declarations to Bella. All an act to hide his true intentions, because if he didn't we would really become suspicious. Yeah, right, it's too late for that. The feeling of suspicion has already been planted, and whatever he is planning will be stopped.

Maybe that's why it was so easy to hold my wolf at bay. It also felt the note of falseness in Edwards tone.

The other thing that bothered me was a feeling that there were others there, watching us, listening to everything that was said, but for some reason they were not putting off any smell, no distinct odor to tell me whether they were truly there or just my imagination.

I guess we will find out what's going on soon. I hope we find out before anyone gets hurt or even dies, because if there are things out there that are able to mask their scent, things will get a lot worse before it gets better.

On our way back to Sam's house with Bella on my back, I locked my mind off from my brothers; there are things that I don't want to talk about until we reached the safety of la push. one main thing that almost knocked me on my ass when it happened. I plan to bring it up at Sam's. Let's hope they don't think I have lost my mind.

Bella, who rode on my back, had gently combed her fingers through my hair, lost in thought. I wondered if she knew what that action was doing to my libido. I was so tempted to find a secluded area, and show her just that, but there are serious things to discuss at Sam's, so I used all the restraint I possessed to keep on course.

However, I was tempted, oh so tempted. Damn Edward and everyone causing us grief to the deepest pit of hell where they belonged. Hmm, there is always later. I grinned to myself at that thought, I wish later was right now.

Anyway, we are back now. Embry, Quill, Bella and I are waiting for Sam to come back from getting reports form Jared and Seth. Everyone was unusually quiet, deep in our own thoughts; I wondered if anyone else experienced what I did at that meeting with the Cullens.

That meeting was a waste of time, giving us information we already knew. Yeah, those Cullens were up to something and we need to find out what.

Twenty minutes later Sam came back and the question he asked left us with more questions than answers.

"Did any of you have any unusual experience out there today?"

"Well, this might sound crazy, but before we left, I could have sworn I was able to read Edward's mind." Bella replied.

I looked at her in shock. Then embry and quill spoke up, with the same look of shock and confusion on their faces.

"The same thing happened to me." Embry spoke first. "But I could have sworn it was coming from Carlyle!"

There was a loud gasp and when Quill said. "That happened to me too, just like embry, I thought it was coming from Carlyle!

Now I was really shocked and confused, what is going on here. Everyone just looked at each other, not sure what to make of this turn of events. I guess it wasn't just me. When everyone turned their gaze to me, I decided I might as well speak up too. I am not as crazy as I thought.

"I had that experience too, but like Bella, I thought I was reading Edwards mind."

I felt the need to hold Bella, something is starting to mess with us, they might not be able to read our minds, but someone or something is throwing suggestion at us, to make us think we were reading theirs. I know it has a lot to with hurting my Bella.

To be honest, right now, I am not too sure about anything.

I picked Bella up from where she was sitting beside me, and sat her on my lap, holding her close.

"What exactly did you hear?" Sam asked looking at each of us.

"It was something about Bella being a shield and our minds being closed to him, he also mentioned he had to tell James and Victoria about it." Bella replied

"I did not hear the part about our minds being closed to him" embry said, and quill agreed.

Bella turned to them. "I guess they realized only Edward could read minds, so Carlyle wouldn't be thinking of our minds being closed to him."

We all agreed about that, whoever it was doing this, was smart enough to realize that and sent their message accordingly.

"But when he mentioned James and Victoria," Bella began. "He actually spoke, it did not come from his mind. He spoke low enough that it should not have been heard by normal human hearing."

"Your hearing is just being enhanced by the DNA that is in your system from the bite from Jacob. What I don't understand is, why the rest of you thought it came from his mind?"

"I don't know Sam, but that's just how it seemed to me." I replied, in which embry and Quill agreed, that's how it seemed to them too."

"All this crazy stuff going on is driving me crazy." Bella said in frustration. "I wish I never met, never heard of the Cullens. All of this is happening because of my involvement with them!"

I pulled her closer to me and ran my fingers through her hair trying to soothe her.

"Somehow I get the feeling that no matter where you were, the Cullens would have found you, whether with your mom or here, and I think it had something to with you being this shield." Sam said to her.

"There is something I don't understand."

"What is that quill?" Sam asked him.

"If Bella is really this shield and if the Cullens really are working with James and Victoria, why is someone allowing us to hear about it and why by letting us think we were reading Edward and Carlyle's mind?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sam replied. "There maybe an unknown person or thing out there, who is actually trying to help us, someone who has a vendetta of their own against the Cullens. The question is who or what?"

"If that's the case, why not just come to us?" I asked him

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough. That's if there really is someone out there trying to help us."

"Actually that makes a lot of sense to me Sam, "Bella said, looking at Sam and thinking hard about what she was saying. "Since we all know now that James was not the one that was burned in that ballet studio last year. This might have something to do with the one that was."

"You could be right Bella." Sam agreed

"I am thinking she could be right too. We did think for a time that Victoria was after Bella to get revenge for James, maybe someone is doing the same thing, but is after the Cullens instead of Bella." I said to him.

"Well, whatever the reason or whatever we may think, we wont know anything for sure, unless someone comes forward, but from now on when we meet with the Cullens, only Jacob and I will be in human form. The rest of you will be placed strategically around the area, just in case." Sam said, then looked at Bella.

"I really think we need to look more into the possibility that what we heard was true and you really are a shield, and if you are that makes you more valuable to the vampires, alive rather than dead."

"What do you mean by that Sam?" she asked him in confusion.

"I mean, they may not be trying to hurt or kill you, but trying to find a way to capture you and get you back under their control. They might need to use your shield in something their planning."

She started to look very afraid when Sam told her that. It made sense to me, but I will be damned if I allow those freaks to get their hands on my girl, but right now it is all a guessing game.

Just when I was about to suggest to Sam that I take Bella back to my house, because I felt she heard enough for one day. Knowing her, she is feeling guilty for something she did not do or cause, as Sam said, they would probably have found her eventually no matter where she was. A loud howl ripped through the air, coming from Jared and Seth.

Everyone stood and started making their way outside, Sam called to Emily for her to stay in the den with Bella and not to leave the house for any reason. I stood up still holding Bella.

"Stay here with Emily till I get back. Please don't go anywhere." I said to her fiercely. I know how she is, if she hears anything like someone is being hurt, she will come outside to try and help, having no sense of self-preservation.

"I'm scared Jacob." She said shakily

"Don't be scared babe." I tried to reassure her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not afraid for me Jake, I just don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you, trying to protect me. I am not worth you loosing your life over." She said, tears now running sown her face.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to me and you are worth it, you're my whole world, and I refuse to let anyone take my world away from me, so please stay here with Emily."

She was crying harder now. She hugged me very close to her and whispered.

"You are my world too Jacob. Please bring my world back to me."

Hearing her say that, knowing I meant as much to her as she meant to me, made my eyes water and I vowed to myself that no matter what, I will always find a way to come back to her. Reaching down, I kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her towards Emily, taking one last look at her, I went out to join my brothers.

On reaching the woods, I managed to undress and phase at the same time they did.

_What's going on!?- _ Sam

_We were ambushed by the red head!_ - Jared

_What do you mean you were ambushed – _Jacob

_We were just coming back from trailing Chloe like Sam asked us to, we followed her all the way to her apartment and stayed around there for a while. When we saw she wasn't going anywhere, we decided to take a trip to the clearing to see if everything was okay. – _

Seth

_Yeah, if you didn't have your minds closed we would have been able to find out that way. –_Jared

_That must have been because of Bella. _– Sam

_What? – _Jared and Seth

_Never mind about that, we'll explain later. Finish telling us what happened. _– Sam

_We were almost to the clearing, when the red head came running by us, then she stopped in front of us. We just managed to stop short of running into her. The thing is, she was carrying someone. - _ Jared

_Who was she carrying? - _ Jacob

_Chloe. – _Seth

_How did she manage to get her. Didn't either of you see any sign of her or smelt her? - _Sam

_No Sam, we did not even smell her when she was standing right in front of us. _– Seth

_That's not good, if they found a way to mask their scent, it will be harder for us to know when they're coming or even where they are. _– Sam

_That could explain what I was feeling earlier when we were at that meeting with the Cullens. – _ Jacob

_Tell me what you felt Jacob, _- Sam

_I felt as though there were others hidden in the woods listening to us, but was not sure because I could not pick any other scent, only the ones that were at the meeting_.- Jacob

_Why didn't you mention this earlier?- _Sam

_It slipped my mind and it really didn't seem as important as what we were discussing, anyway. _– Jacob

_Okay, but next time you have a feeling like that please bring it up. It might be more important than you think. – Sam _

_Will do Sam. _– Jacob

_Jared, Seth you said she had Chloe with her? Did it look like she was struggling or afraid?- _Sam

_No Sam, it looked like she wanted to be there. She was not crying and I did not smell any anxiety or fear coming off her. – Jared _

_They said nothing. The red head just stopped. They both looked at us and grinned, then she took off again, we tried to follow her, It was like she vanished into thin air and without her normal smell, there was nothing else we could do, so we called out for you. - _Seth

_Things are getting more difficult already. I'm going to ask the elders permission to do something I think we will have to do. _– Sam

_Permission for what Sam? _– Jacob

_I'll tell all of you after I have spoken to them. _– Sam

_Okay Sam. – _Jacob

_Damn Chloe had me fooled, it looks like she really is in league with the vampires, and I really thought we could trust her considering her sister is imprinted with Paul. – _Seth

_I didn't trust her for a minute, all that girl cares about is herself. I believe she would sell her sister to save her own hyde. she thinks she can use sex to solve all her problems, sex is good but when you're done, the problems are still there. She is where she wants to be and I don't see what else we can do. Can I go back to Bella now Sam?- _Jacob

_Let's do a search of the area first, then you can go. – _Sam

We spread out and searched every corner of La Push and parts of Forks. We searched for over an hour and did not come up with anything. No sign that Victoria was even there.

_Can I head back now Sam, I know Bella must be worried sick. – _Jacob

_Yeah, we all might as well go back, but from now on when we patrol we can't depend on just our sense of smell anymore, we have to keep our eyes and ears open. _– Sam

_Okay, thanks Sam – _Jacob

I did not wait to hear him say anything else. I raced back to Bella. As soon as I reached the edge of the woods by Sam's house, I phased and dressed quicker than I ever had. Not being able to smell the red head made me very worried, she could have showed

up here while we were gone.

Running into the house, I saw Bella and Emily holding each other, Bella was shaking and crying. I walked over to them and pulled her into my arms. No matter what I did or said, she would not calm down, the shaking just continued. Emily just sat there, looking helplessly at me.

"I'm going to take her to my house, tell Sam I'll talk to him later."

"Okay Jacob, take care of her and call if you need anything."

"Thanks Emily."

Then I left carrying Bella in my arms all the way to my house, wondering what could have happened to have her shaking like this. What she could have seen or heard, but Emily was with here, wouldn't she have seen or heard the same thing Bella had?

Question will have to be answered later, right now, I just need to take care of my mate. Reaching my house and going in, I listened for any sounds that my dad could be back, but heard nothing, so he must still be with Charlie.

I took her straight to my room to put her in bed. I was planning on making her a cup of chocolate, but when I tried to put her down, she would not let go of me, so I maneuvered my self to sit on the bed with my back against the headboard and slid down to lay on my back.

Now she was lying on top of me, head resting on my chest and her legs straight out between mine. I laid there with my Bella, rubbing my hands down her back and up to her shoulders over and over, wanting to know what happened. What scared my Bella so badly.

Answers will have to wait. I just know whatever it is will bring more questions and confusion.


	20. Authors Note

I am sorry to say I do not think I will be continuing any of my stories, thanks to freedomwriter and her friends. I am tired of being harassed by them because I did not

Like certain things her story. It caused me to act very childish and do things I wish I had not, but it is done. So what if I do not enjoy reading about Jacob having sex with one girl while Bella looks on. Should I be harassed for it? They have told some of my readers not to read my stories. I fired back. Maybe in a wrong way.

You know what it does not matter, I am out.

All I know is I did not start this war I seem to be having her, but I can end it. I refuse to keep playing this childish game.

Thanks to all my faithful readers who stuck by me

Love and hugsss to you all


	21. Chapter 20

_As usual, the characters here belong to Stephanie Meyer. I want to ask my readers to forgive me for what I am about to write. However, certain people will not leave me alone, no matter how I block one another comes back. Well this is to that person; since you sent your nasty PM to me and then blocked I will reply here. Why are you so mean and full of hate? Why are you so nasty, just because I do not like a certain story. Not everyone likes my story, but I will not harass him or her, because it is his or her right. Hell no I do not like the story where Bella has to watch Jake have sex and be involved in debauchery with his imprint. Hell no, I do not like that Bella has to be in a sexual relationship with Jacob and his imprint. It is just disgusting to have a 17 year old in that sort of thing. I am almost sure even Jacob/Bella fans who love to read about the hardcore sex between them, wont go for that. Why don't the writer of the damn story you are harassing me about tell her readers where her story really came from. I have not bothered any of you or even read any more of that story. Why don't you leave me and all the other people you are harassing alone. Let us enjoy writing and reading true Jacob/ Bella romances. That's what this is all about isn't it? Why don't you go and try to bully someone else and leave the rest of us alone. Don't make me say what I really know about that story. I am so sorry, my readers, for acting childish, but it gets ridiculous, I am not the only one being bullied and it needs to stop now. I will not stop writing my story._

_Anyway, thanks to all of you for the support you have shown, if I could reach up and capture a star and give one to each of you I would. Know you have my undying gratitude._

_I am sorry this is so short, the next one will be longer and better. I just needed to get back in the groove of this story. Don't forget to check out eternalfan's stories and itslikenature, two very wonderful women.  
_

* * *

Learning To Trust

Chapter 20

(Jacob's POV)

Questions? Answers?

I held my Bella to me and rocked her. I was very worried. What could have happened while she sat with Emily waiting for us to get back? I did not ask again. I know she will tell me when she has calmed down. Therefore, I just held her trying to pull her into me, soothe her. Pour the love I have for her in my touch.

We laid like that for over an hour before She raised her head and looked me in the eyes. It tore at my heart to see how red her eyes were from crying. Whatever it was that caused my Bella to cry, will pay and pay dearly.

"You ready to talk about it now babe?" I asked her as I gently brushed her cheeks with my knuckles. Her skin was so soft; I was almost lost in the feel of it. However, I know now was not the time for it to indulge in my fantasies.

She slowly sat up and I turned her so her back was against my chest and her legs stretched out between mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and waited for her to begin. She took a deep shuddering breath and began.

"I was sitting with Emily in their den waiting for you and the guys to get back. We had talked for a while and decided to watch some television to try to take our minds off you and stop worrying. We started watching a show. I don't even remember what it was. Ten minutes after we started watching, I heard someone call my name. At first, I thought it was Emily, I turned and looked at her to reply, but she was still watching television so I knew it could not be her. I decided it must have been my imagination and continued watching. Two minutes later, I heard it again. That's when I realized it was coming from inside my head."

"Inside your head? What do you mean Bella?"

"I'm not sure Jake, but someone was speaking inside my head. When I realized what was happening I started seeing these images, horrible images of things that has happened or will happen."

She got very quiet and I did not think she would continue. I did not rush her or ask any question. I held her and waited.

"The pictures I was shown has something to do with that girl Chloe."

"What do you mean bells?" I asked her feeling very confused.

"I don't think she is alive anymore Jake and if she is, she is no longer human. I saw her being pulled in a dark cave by Victoria and placed on an alter. Victoria stepped back and out of nowhere a bunch of vampires I don't know how many, started feasting on her. Before I could see whether she was still alive or not Victoria turned from where she was feeding at Chloe,'s neck and looked right at me, as if I was there or she was right there in that den with us. She smiled evilly, her teeth were all-sharp and filled with blood she then opened her mouth and there was an eyeball on her tongue. It looked just like your eyes Jake, that's when I lost it!"

She began crying and shaking again. I turned her to look at me.

"Bella, nothing is going to happen to me or you. I won't allow it and neither will any of the guys. We can't do anything about Chloe. She chose her path and whatever you were shown is the result of it and the lifestyle she chose to live. Please believe me bells; I love you with everything in me, and won't allow anyone to hurt you."

I pulled her to me and held her close to my heart until her shaking and crying subsided. She then leaned her head away from my chest and looked up at me, resting her hands gentle on my cheek.

"Make love to me Jake. Help me to forget, at least for a little while." She said softly.

She reached down and allowed her fingertips to brush across my belly beneath the waistband of my shorts. I became hard in full urgent measure. Only this one woman, Bella could get me this way just by a touch or a look. Hell all she has to do is walk in a room and I want her.

I turned and laid her on the bed and had our clothes off in less than a minute. Lying on top of her, but not with my whole weight. I captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. I let my hands trail down to her searing heat and found she was already wet and eager for me. I could not hold back anymore.

I rose up, holding her thighs in my hands. I speared all the way into her with one deep thrust. Within moments, she was moving beneath me. I wrapped her legs around my waist, where she locked them together behind me. The way she moaned and writher beneath me told me she was close to her release. I took her breast in my mouth encircling her nipples with my tongue each in ravenous turn. She coiled her hands in my hair and shook with her release.

The force with which she tightened against me drove me to my own instantaneous release. I gasped, plunging into her with the force of it.

I lay against her, breathless, and trembling, feeling the rhythm of her heart against my shirt. It beat in the same rhythm as mine. I know we will have get up and take a shower, but for now, I just wanted to feel her close to me. Skin to skin, just holding each other.

I know our lovemaking should have gone slower, lasted longer, but I had been overcome with a need, I can't describe. A need for my mate, my Bella. There are some questions I need to ask her, but those can wait for a little while.

I moved from on top of her and lay to side of her, moving her with me so we lay in a spoon with her back against my chest. "I love you bells." I said close to her ear, then nipping it.

"I love you too Jake, more than you know."

I put my arm over her waist and squeezed her to me. God, I love this woman more than my own life and if Victoria or Edward thinks I will allow them to hurt her or take her away from me. They know nothing about us blacks, but will find out soon.

"Bells, can I ask you something about what you saw?"

"Sure you can Jake."

"Do you think the person who showed you those visions can read your mind, and that's why they were able to show you those things?"

"No I don't think so Jake. It was more like a projection, as if someone was using a movie projector and my mind was the screen. It was almost like watching a movie, a very horrible sick movie. Whatever prevents Edward from reading my mind stops anyone from doing the same."

She turned in my arms to look at me, face to face. I kept my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. Her head resting under my chin.

"Can we not talk about this now Jake? I just want to relax in your arms for a while."

"That's fine by me bells. There is no better feeling than holding you in my arms." I answered softly, quietly and kissed the top of her head.

We just laid and held each other and in no time, the change in her breathing told me she was asleep. I could not find the bliss of sleep. I kept thinking about what Bella told me. that has to be a very powerful vampire who could project image in that way. Especially from such a distance, because I knew no vampires entered la push or Sam's house while we were gone

We need to figure out what was going on before it was too late. I refuse to loose Bella to anyone especially the vampires; though I have a feeling, what is going on is bigger than we think. Maybe this is not just about Bella, but about us wolves too. These vampires, the Cullens included are planning some kind of a war, I am almost sure of that, and they need Bella in some way to ensure their success.

There is more I need to ask her about the images she saw but for now, for the rest of today, I just want to spend time with her. If Sam needs me for anything today, too bad, I will not leave her side. I need to be here with her. I will deal with all this tomorrow.

I do have a feeling that what Bella saw about Chloe being dead is truth, I don't know how I know, I just do. Call it intuition or a gut feeling. I do feel a little sorry for her, but she chose the path her life took. The way some of the guys talked about her and the debauchery she got involved in with them, made me pity her more than anything did.

I feel sad for her parents, I am sure they will feel her loss, after all she is their child, their blood. I wonder where they are and what happened to make Chloe live the kind of life she did. Whatever the reason, I can be very thankful that I imprinted on the love of my life and not Chloe. I doubt she could truly be faithful to anyone.

I laid there with my world, my Bella in my arms, her heartbeat, beating in tune with mine, her intoxicating scent surrounding me. I must heave eventually fell asleep, because I woke to Bella softly raining kisses across my chest.


	22. Chapter 21

**_None of the characters belong to me, they belong to the lucky Stephanie Meyer. I know things seem confusing now, but everything will become clearer soon. sometimes things aren't always what they seem. Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers. thanks to the many who have put me on alert. There will be one more chapter of JPOV, because I need to. Bella's will come soon. big hugzzzzz and kisses all :)_**

* * *

Learning To Trust

Chapter 21

(Jacob's POV)

One Mystery Solved

Yesterday my Bella and I spend a wonderful day in our own little world, making love and reaffirming the feelings we had for each other. Now as the new day dawns, we have to get back to reality and deal with the mysteries and dangers that surround us. The threat that could take my mate away from me forever. The vision she was allowed to see really worries me.

How did they do that? Project an image that clearly to her. I thought her mind was shielded from the vampires. Maybe since they were not trying to read her mind it is possible. What worry me more than anything else are the actions of the Cullens. I thought they saw Bella has part of their family, but now it seems that was a front for something else.

They need her in some way and what happened last summer has something to do with it. If the person they said they killed really was not, then who was the person that was sacrificed?

Damn, all these questions and very little answers. How can we fight against something that we are unaware of? How can I protect my Bella, when I am unsure what I am protecting her from? One thing is certain, the Cullens and anyone with them are considered enemies, and I will do everything in my power to protect my Bella from them.

Now, as I sit across from Bella, enjoying a breakfast of pancakes eggs and sausage, which we prepared together. Looking at her, I wonder if she realizes just how strong my feelings for her are. Does she know if her life were to end today, so would mine? At that moment, I needed to hold her, to kiss her, to feel her heart beat against mine. She looked over at me puzzled.

"What's the matter babe? Why the intense look?" She asked with a grin.

I could not answer in words, I felt choked with the emotions running through me. How do I adequately express to this beautiful woman, my woman what I am feeling? There are no words. I slowly shook my head as if to say nothing, but in reality, it is much more than nothing. Faith was more than kind when they gifted me with making my imprint, the one woman I have been in love with all my life.

Without taking my eyes off her, I slowly stood up and walked around the table. She watched my progress, as I made my way over to her, with a look of wonder and desire. When I reached her side, I held both her hands in mine and gentle pulled her from the chair to stand in front of me. Cupping her face in my hands, I kissed every part of her face I could. Her eye lids, her cheeks, her nose. With each kiss I told her how much I loved her.

I felt myself growl just before I captured her lips in a searing kiss that I felt from the tips of my toes to my scalp. I devoured and re-learned every inch of her delectable mouth with my tongue. I would never get tired of kissing her. Her kisses are intoxicating and addicting. The more I have of her, the more I want, need, crave.

Putting my arms around her waist, I pulled her flush against me. Her breast pressed against mine. Her hands tangled in my hair, I could not resist the temptation of allowing my hands to trail the outline of her curves to her rounded sexy bottom. I knew we had to stop before we went too far, because I still needed to see Sam, at least to check in.

I slowly ended the kiss, but could not resist going in for three more quick pecks on those delectable lips. Looking down in her eyes, I could see all the love she felt for me there, just as I am sure she could see it in mine.

"I hate to stop kissing you right now, but I really need to check in with Sam."

"Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I shouldn't be long. Maybe when I get back we could have a picnic on the beach like we did on our vacation."

"In that case, I'll clean up this mess then look for things we can take on this picnic."

"That sounds good. I'll be as quick as I can"

I gave her another quick kiss before walking to the door. Before going through it, I turned around to face her.

"Bella, promise me something."

"Sure, anything babe."

"Promise me you won't leave this house until I get back. There is some crazy things going on and I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

"I promise, you go ahead and do what you have. I'll be here when you get back."

With one last look at my Bella, I went out, closing the door behind me.

I walked over to the edge of woods in front of my house and undressed, tying my clothes on my ankles I jumped and phased mid leap and was on my way as soon as my feet hit the dirt. I reached the woods across from Sam's in less than ten minutes. Phasing back, I dressed and walked over to knock on his door, but I never got the chance, Sam walked out before I could knock.

"There you are Jacob, I was just coming to see you and ask how Bella was doing."

"She is doing better today, but after I took her home it was a while before she calmed down enough to tell me what happened."

"So? What did she say happened?" He asked me impatiently.

I told him everything Bella told me and he seemed just as confused and freaked out as I was.

"We have to keep an extra eye on Bella, Jacob, I have a feeling what we are dealing with is very powerful. I have never heard of anything like what you just explained to me, happening before."

"I agree with you Sam. I also think we should be watching the Cullens very closely, whatever is happening, I bet they are at the center of it."

"You're right Jacob, when we met with Carlyle and Edward; I smelt lies and deceit pouring off them."

"I smelt the same thing too, but I thought it was just me. I felt the same thing from Alice when we found her at Bella's house."

"You know, just because I have never heard about something like that happening, means it has not. Maybe one of the elders heard about it, but threw it aside as just another legend."

"Yeah you could…."

Before I could finish that sentence, Embry came racing out of the woods.

"Sam, there is a vampire at the edge of the woods by Bella's house asking for permission to come here and speak with you. He says it's important."

"Is it one of the Cullens?" Sam asked him

"No it's not and I don't recognize the smell at all."

"Did this vampire say what it was about?"

"All he said was it has to do with Bella and what happened last summer in a ballet studio in phoenix."

My eyes grew big and began to shake when I heard him say it was about my Bella. I turned and looked at Sam.

"Maybe we should allow him to come Sam; he might have some of the answers at least to what is going on. Besides we need all the help and information we can get, because so far we are in this thing blind."

Sam thought for a minute, and then said. "Okay, we will allow it this once. Embry, you and quill escort him to the woods in the back of my house, we'll meet you there."

With that said embry took off into the woods again. Sam then turned to me.

"I hope he really does have some information for us and it's not a trap. Remember no one could smell Victoria yesterday, so there could be others with him, that we might not be aware of."

"That really disturbs me Sam. If they can disguise their scent, we will have no way of knowing when they are around and we could easily be ambushed. You're right, let's hope this is not a mistake."

We said nothing after that; we were both consumed with our own thoughts, probably about the same things. As if silently agreed on, we both started walking towards the back of his house and sat on two tree stumps that were on the edge of the woods and waited. In a little over fifteen minutes they were back. Embry and quill was already in human form.

The vampire with them was about six feet tall, with dark brown crew cut hair and eyes so pale blue, it was as if there was no color to them. Looking in this vamp eyes was like staring in the face of death. Sam and I stood when they reached us. The vamp was the first to speak.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me."

Sam just nodded his head at him, and then said. "You said you had some information for us, pertaining to my brother's imprint, Bella?"

"Yes I do. I know what really happened last summer and it's not what your woman was lead to believe." He said looking at me

I was feeling impatient and wanted him to get on with it. "Well are you going to tell us or do you expect us to guess?"

"I know for a fact the person that was destroyed last summer was not the person your Bella thought it was."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked him

"I know because the person that was destroyed and used as some pawn in some plan of the Cullens was my brother."

Of all the things I expected him to say this was not one of them.

Sam looked at him warily. "Why are you coming to us with this information now? What do you want from us? We are natural enemies after all?"

"You're right and usually I would not get involved in anything where werewolves are concerned, but as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I want revenge for what was done to my brother."

Sam and I looked at each other, wondering if we could trust this vampire, but with all the strange things going on lately, it would not hurt us to at least listen to what he has to say.

"Okay, why don't you start from the beginning and we'll decide whether we can trust you or not."

"Fair enough." He said, with a far off look in his face. "This all has to do with the human, Bella. I know she thinks that the first time Edward Cullen ever laid eyes on her was at forks high school, but that's not the case."

"How do you know that?" I asked him

"Because the first time he laid eyes on Bella was at the airport in forks, when she first came here. I know because I was with him. I remember the look on his face when he first saw her. Almost like he saw something strange. I thought he was infatuated with the girl and teased him about it, which is when he told me he could not read her mind. I thought nothing about it. Then they started attending forks high and even put a suggestion in everyone's mind that they have always been attending there even before Bella started, which they weren't. I thought he really must have fallen for this human hard for him to go through that much trouble. He used bedazzlement on her to make her unable to stop thinking about him. He even visited her at night to try to control her dreams. He could not read her mind, but when sleep and in a relaxed state, it is very easy for him to use the power of suggestion."

I was getting impatient. "Could you get to the part about your brother and how he came into play?"

"It comes down to this. They got very close to Bella, the Cullens that is, but she still did not fully trust them, so they decided to do something to win her trust, one grand gesture. They set up a baseball game and got Victoria, James and Lauren to accidentally come across them and pretend to go after her. They did not have to persuade her to leave town with them. She did it herself to protect her father. They sent her along with Alice and others, while they pretended to go after James. They enlisted the aide of my brother, Lucas, who is a very good tracker. What it comes down to is. My brother was already at that ballet studio with James when Bella got there. There was a fight between Edward and James, James did bite Bella, but he knew Edward would save her. While they worked to save Bella, my brother was sacrificed. She was out of it so would not know who was really killed. They saved her life so she would trust them and believe anything they had to say."

"Why would they go through that elaborate scheme to get the trust of one human?" I asked him

"first I need to tell you, when Edward sucked the venom from her body, he allowed a small amount of his fluids to enter her system, not enough to hurt her, but to ensure that she wont want to leave his side. I'm sure she acted almost like a drug addict when they left."

When he said that, it brought to mind all the reckless and dangerous things she wanted to do.

"Why did they just leave her after going through all that trouble to get her to trust them?"

"I'm still not sure why they left, but I intend to find out."

"You still have not told us why they did all of that." Sam said to him

The vamp looked directly at me. "They knew she was meant to be the mate of a wolf and could not take the chance that she would eventually figure that out and spend more time here than with them. When she found out that the wolves and vampires are natural enemies, she would want nothing to do with them and they could not allow that to happen."

"How would they know she would be my mate?" I asked him

"Well, we could not tell whose mate she would be, but if the imprint is strong enough, the woman has a certain smell to her. The stronger the imprint, the stronger the smell. In those cases the woman imprints on the wolf the same time the wolf imprints on her. She won't realize that she did, but she did. I really can't explain any better than that."

"Okay, could you tell us why they did all that now please?" Sam asked him. He said please, but I knew he was feeling as impatient as I was.

"This human Bella is a shield and not just any shield. When trained to use it properly she will be able to protect anyone she chooses from mental and physical harm. They were hoping to use her gift as a tool in a war they are planning to have with the volturri vampires."

"The volturri vampires? Who are they and what's so special about them?" I asked him

"The volturri are located in Italy. They are the royalty of the vampire world. They make the laws for us and punish those that break them. They are the oldest and most powerful of our kind. They have vampires in their employ that could hurt you with a thought or a touch. Carlyle Cullen use to be very good friends with them."

"And they think Bella can help them in a fight against those vampires? Why would they want to start a war with them anyway? Sam asked him

"Yes they do. In addition, the reason they want to destroy the volturri is that their justice can be harsh, especially to those who threaten our life style by making our presence known to the human world. Whether it is by accident or on purpose, which ever vampire or vampires who bring the threat of the humans finding out about us is immediately destroyed and the humans mind is wiped of memory about us."

"So, how did you plan on helping us with them?" Embry asked

"Look, I said I want revenge for my brother. We were all friends at one point and traveled in the same circles and there are people in that circle who were very loyal to my brother. I am not the only one who wants revenge for his death. One those vampires are spending time with them now, being a spy for me. When I get information about what they are up to, I will pass the information on to you. I only ask one thing."

"What is that?"

"I want to be the one to take down Edward Cullen."

I thought about what he asked. Though I wanted to be the one to take Edward out, I will step aside and allow him the honor, after all I still have my Bella, he lost his brother.

"That's fine with me as long as it's okay with Sam."

We all turned to look at Sam and waited his verdict. After waiting for what seemed like forever.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal, but the first time I feel you are double crossing us, we will be coming after you."

"I understand that. I know I have not explained everything, there are still a lot of holes that needs to be filled, but as soon as I hear anything new, I'll relay it back to you."

He and Sam shook hands before he left. When he got back to the edge of the woods he turned. "By the way, my name is Exavier." Then he was gone.

Everything and everyone was quiet after he left. Each of us thinking about what we just heard.

"I'll talk to you later Sam. I'm going to check on Bella and let her know what we just found out. I wish I knew how she will take it."

"She is a strong woman Jacob; she'll be able to handle the news. It is better she learns about it sooner rather than later anyway and by you."

"Yeah, you're right Sam. I'll talk to you all later."

We all went to go our separate ways. Sam stopped me before I left.

"Jacob, bring Bella over later tonight. You both can have dinner with us. If she does not want to I'll understand"

"Okay Sam talk to you later."

I ran to the edge of the woods undressed and phased. I ran as fast as I could to get to my Bella. I needed to hold her. To lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart. I don't know why they left her when they did, but I am happy that they did. If not I would not be able to enjoy the music of the beating of her heart. The way it speeds up when I kiss and touch her intimately. God, I need her right now.


	23. Chapter 22

As we all know I do not own the characters here, Stephanie Meyer does, thank you Nurseratchet your words are truly appreciated and very well said. Thank you also greygooselover. In addition, everyone who has written and showed their support. Everyone who has read and reviewed, even if you have not reviewed, just for you to take the time to read my story, means so very much to me. To everyone that has sent such heartwarming pm to me, please send tissue next time. It warms my heart to know that there are so many wonderful, caring, positive people out there that over shadows the negative one. Think of this chapter as more of a filler to bring the re head into play, next chapter we hear my idea of Victoria's version of what happened that fateful day of baseball. Hugsssssssssssssssss and kisses everyone oh, SoulMateImprint4Life maybe you should know of what you speak before you start accusing people of things.

Learning To Trust

Chapter 23

(Jacob's POV)

A Time For Us

When I got to the edge of the woods outside my house, I phased back and dressed, going through my mind exactly how I would explain to her that everything she thought was true last year was not. She was being set up to be used as some sort of weapon against, if what that vampire said was to be believed, some very powerful vampire royalty.

I walked slowly up the steps to enter my house, feeling as though the weight of the world was on my shoulders. My need to find Edward Cullen and rip him apart for how they used my Bella was over-powering, but I knew I could not react without thinking. We still need to find out what is really going on and put an end to it once and for all.

I know it won't be easy. We are in for a fight of our lives, but to have a life with my soul mate, my Bella. The woman I have loved since childhood, it will be more than worth it.

Walking to the kitchen first, I noticed the picnic basket on the dinning room table all ready for our trip to La Push beach. I doubt she will be in the mood for a picnic once she has heard what I have to tell her. With that thought, I went in search of my mate.

I found her stretched out on the sofa in the den fast asleep. Taking a moment to just look at her. She is so beautiful, my heart aches with love for her. She looks so peaceful in sleep. All I wanted to do was crawl in beside her and hold her to me. Shutting away the ugliness and pain of the outside world from us, from her. I know that is not very realistic.

Walking over to her, I sat on the floor by her and brushed my fingers over her, baby soft cheeks. Wanting to hold her when I tell her what I had to. I stood and picked her up, and sat on the sofa with her in my lap, her cheek pressed against my chest.

"Jacob?" she asked drowsily

"Yeah baby, it's me." I said, placing a kiss on her head

She leaned back and looked up at me, brushing my cheeks with her hand.

"How long have you been back?"

"I just got back. I saw you asleep and had the urge to hold you." I said smiling at her

"What's wrong Jacob? I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?"

"We had a visitor over at Sam's house today. A vampire we have never seen before. He had a few things to tell us about what really happened to you last year."

I stopped for a moment, wondering how much I should really tell her.

"Just tell me Jake. Whatever it is I can handle it."

"Okay bells. Just remember, we are all here for you and won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know that Jake. Just tell me."

I told her everything the vampire who calls himself Xavier told us. When I was done, she said nothing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, placed her head on my bare chest and began to cry.

"Why would they do that to me?" She whispered with her head still pressed against my chest. "Everything they did. Everything they told me was a lie. I thought they really cared for me, as much as I cared for them. I should of known anything with dead hearts could never really love or care for anyone."

She continued to cry as I held and rocked her in my arms. Though I desperately wanted to hit something, destroy something. The pain I heard in her voice as she spoke tore at my heart. I actually felt the pain she was feeling from their betrayal.

When her cries died down to mere sniffles, she looked up at me.

"I am glad that they had left me now. It gave me the chance to get closer to you and fall in love with you. It made me realize that I was always meant to be with you. Thank you Jake for loving me and taking such good care of me."

She laid her hands on my cheek, softly placing her lips against mine and for a few seconds we got lost in the taste, feel and smell of each other. I would never get tired of kissing her. Each kiss brings a new taste to my senses. There is a new sensation with each kiss we share.

I gentle ended the kiss, and looked down at her. She looked so sexy, face flushed and her lips were swollen, looking thoroughly kissed.

"I have an idea." I started saying to her, while rubbing my thumbs against her cheek. "Why don't we just stay in. we can spread the blanket out on the floor and have a picnic right here, while we watch a movie. Then I'll run you a bath and light some candles. I want to take this day to show you just how special you are to me."

She looked up at, smiling shyly. "So, would you be sharing this bath me?" She ended with a naughty grin.

I grinned back at her. "Well, if you really want me to."

"Yeah, I would like that." She replied, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I got up with her still in my arms and put her down to stand on her feet. I playfully slapped her behind as I told her to let us get this picnic going so we can hurry and get to the bathing part. She laughed as we walked into the kitchen together to collect the picnic basket and whatever else we may need.

When we had everything together, we brought it in the den and spread a blanket and pillows from the sofa on the ground. For the next two hours, we nibbled on grapes, ham sandwiches, Potato salad and olives, washing it all down with iced tea. We touched and kissed each other in between trying to watch a movie. I am not even sure what the movie was about. My concentration was mainly centered on my Bella and the bath we would take together.

Finally, the words were going up the screen telling me the movie was over. Bella turned and looked at me, blushing. "I can get this cleaned up while you go and start our bath if you want." She is so cute when she blushes.

I reached over and kissed her quickly. "Great idea bells."

I got up and went to the bathroom, searching for the scented candles and bath salts I saw under the sink the other day. Finding them, I stopped the tub and turned on the water, setting it to a temperature I know she would enjoy, then I poured some bath salts in. after the bath was filled, I lit the candles and placed them at different areas around the bath, making sure it was safe.

I went in my room and laid out clean clothes for us to put on and took two big fluffy towels and two terry cloth robes to the bathroom. That done I went in search of my Bella. She was standing in the den, staring out the window, deep in thought. I could guess what she was thinking about, but I am on a mission to wipe it from her mind, at least for now.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Bending close to her ears, I whispered. "Our bath is ready my lady." Then I turned her to face me and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bathroom.

When we got there, I put her down and stepped back a little. She started to undress her self, but I shook my head. "Please let me do that babe. Today is all about you, just relax and let me take care of you."

She did not voice an answer, just nodded her head in approval.

I quickly removed my own clothes before moving close in front her to remove hers. Her eyes widened at my naked flesh. It was as though she had not seen me naked before. I felt heat unfurl within my chest and leapt to my groin. I drew her closer and pulled the tee shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

I reached down and removed the pair of jeans she was wearing, which left her in white lace panties and bra. I took my time removing them one by one, watching the delightful play of emotions racing over her face, with each calculated, seductive touch. My lips followed my hands as I caressed every inch of her. I was becoming very aroused and fought hard not to devour her on the spot. This was not about sex.

Scooping her into my arms, I stepped into the waiting tub and lowered us both into the warm musk scented water. I sat her between my legs and retrieved the strawberry shampoo that sat on the ledge of the tub and began washing her hair, massaging her scalp and neck.

"That feels really good babe." She moaned in pleasure

"That's the idea baby." I whispered at her ear as I nipped and kissed it. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

" Okay." She replied almost incoherently. I smiled at the look of pure bliss on my Bella's face.

After I shampooed and conditioned her hair. I went to work on the rest of her, washing, slowly and leisurely the rest of her body, tenderly rubbing and stroking every inch of her, by the time I was done she was as pliable as rubber. Though I told her it was not necessary, she turned to face me and did the same. Washing every inch of me.

It was so erotic, the way we washed and touched each other, without actually having sex. Man this is true love, when a simple touch, a caress can bring as much satisfaction or even more so, than an orgasm could. That's what it's about today, treasuring the connection of our souls, our spirit, because what we share goes deeper than the physical.

When we were done washing each other, I stepped out the tub and dried off, dressing in one of the two terry cloth robes I brought in with me. I grabbed another towel and gentle lifted my Bella out and dried her off, dressing her in the other robe.

I lifted her up bridal style and was about to walk out and go to my room, when she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you Jake, for making me feel so special and treasured."

I smiled down at her. "You are special to me bells. You are the love of my life, my world and I will always treasure you baby, always."

I carried her from the bathroom to my bedroom, well, it is really our bedroom now, and sat her on the bed. I grabbed her lotion off the dresser and sat by her on the bed.

"So madam, are you ready for a full body massage." I teased, wriggling my eyebrows at her.

However, when I looked in her eyes, she was looking at me in a way that made me groan and haul her into my lap, maybe a little too roughly, but I could not help it. As soon as she was in my lap, she straddled me and whispered.

"I want you Jake. Make love to me." Then she roughly pressed her lips against mine.

Who am I to argue, what my baby wants, my baby gets. Earlier she needed me in a more spiritual way, now she needs that physical fulfillment that only I could give her and only I will ever give her, same goes for me. She is the only woman that could or would ever satisfy me in any way.

_Mine,_ the one word ran through my mind, my very soul as we devoured each other's mouth. Her hands found its place in my hair at the back of my neck. One of my hands held her face to me as the other held her body flushed against mine. Somehow, the robes we both wore had become loose and opened.

The hardened pepples of her breast was pressed into my chest. My arousal was sitting at the door of her heat. We continued kissing and touching each other, before we knew it we had rid each other of the robes we both wore. She frantically kissed and caressed my chest, my shoulders down to my fingertips as I did the same to her.

She rose up and in one move, my arousal was sheathed in her heat. A heat so hot it felt like molten lava. My baby needed a release and I allowed her to take all she needed from me as she began to move. Dancing the dance older than time, not just physically, but a re-bonding of souls.

My hands went down and held onto my Bella's beautiful round behind as I joined her in this dance. Our moves soon became desperate and erratic until we both found the release we sought in each other's arms. Hearts beating wildly, sweat glistened our skins as we held each other and rode out the waves of our pleasure together.

All I could say was, wow. That was the first time my Bella initiated our lovemaking and it meant more to me than she would ever know. She leaned back and looked at me.

"I guess I sort of attacked you, huh?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

I grinned at her, then nipped at her lips. "You can attack me anytime you want bells, which was amazing."

I captured her lips with mine and kissed her leisurely before picking her up off my lap and laying her on the bed.

"I'll be right back." I told her and went into the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I got a hand towel and brought it back in the room and cleaned my Bella up. Once we were both cleaned up and dressed, me in a pair of cut off sweats and her in a pair of my boxers and t-shirt. We went back into the den to cuddle on the couch and watch another movie. Just as we got comfortable on the couch, someone knocked at the door. Shit, I thought, I really wish I could let the world go away, at least for today. When I unlocked and opened the door, I found it was Embry.

"Hey Jake, I hate to disturb you, but Sam needs you and Bella at his house right away."

I opened the door and let him in. noticing Bella sitting in the den he greeted her. With the twinkle I saw in his eyes I was hoping he did not do or say anything to embarrass Bella.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" He asked her smiling.

"I'm doing great Embry. Thanks for asking." She replied smiling back at him

"Do you know why Sam needs to see us?" I asked him

"In a way I do, but Sam wants to tell you himself."

I turned to Bella. "Sam wants to see us, so I guess we better get going. Do you want to change or anything?"

She looked down at what she was wearing, then looked back at me. " Even though these boxers fit me like a regular pair of shorts, I would feel more comfortable wearing something else outside. I'll just go change in a pair of sweats."

When Bella mentioned the word boxers, I knew Embry was on the verge of saying something I knew would embarrass her, but I stopped him with a look. In five minutes Bella was changed and had her shoes on so we left.

"You're going to have to ride on my back Bella. Is that okay?"

"No, I don't mind Jake. I actually love riding on your back, it's just another part of you I get to share."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that bells. Wait right here while I go and phase."

Embry went ahead of us. Leaving Bella by the edge of the woods, I walked deeper in, undressed, tied my shorts to my ankle and phased, then walked back out to where Bella was and stooped down so she could climb on my back.

In less than fifteen minutes we were at Sam's house. Letting Bella climb down, I phased back, dressed and grabbed Bella's hand, leading her out the woods to find Embry waiting for us out in front.

"They're in the back waiting." He told us

"In the back, why there? I asked as he led us to the back of Sam's house.

When we got there, the sight before us gave me a shock to my system. I picked Bella up and held her in my arms as she began to shake.

"Don't worry, this time I am here as friend instead of enemy." The person who caused our shock said.

_Victoria _

"What is she doing here?" I growled

"She is the one that will be helping us." The one that calls himself Xavier answered.

"Helping us?" I asked confused. "Why would she want to help us all of a sudden when not too long ago she was trying to kill my mate? We even saw you take that girl Chloe away with you"

"I can answer that myself." Victoria replied. "The little human is not dead just contained and out of the way, as for why I am willing to help you all now? You see I really did blame your little mate for the death of mine. I honestly thought she was in on the plan that took him away from me, but Xavier here tells me I was wrong, that Bella was used and had no real idea of what was going on."

"Wait a minute." Bella spoke up. "Your mate is not dead, I saw him with Edward Cullen."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Victoria asked her.

"James is not dead, I saw him."

Victoria looked at Bella as if she had lost her mind. "You think James is my mate?"

"Well, yes I did." Bella answered, sounding as confused as I felt.

Victoria laughed sadly before she replied. " That's where you're wrong, James is my brother. Lucas was my mate."


	24. Chapter 23

_I do not own any of the characters her, Stephanie Meyer does. I don't understand what is up with some of the fans of ONIAT, I have not read it anymore. I have not bothered anyone over there, but yet I am being called immature, why keep beating at me because I feel there is more to love than sex and pain, just let it go and move on. I have been dealing with you four even before I started writing here and I have proof of it. I save everything, but instead of being the mature people you say you are and letting it go, you act like children. I am not a professional and never said I was, I write for fun. I am not being paid. Give it a rest already. Heaven help anyone who does not like what you write. If she is loosing readers it is definitely not my fault. Grow up and give it a rest already._

_I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story and also the ones that have written to me privately. Let's hope this is the last we here of this. I did check out a story that is spicier for people who likes it, it is not really my thing, but it's all Bella/Jacob and it's called NEW PHASE OF THE MOON. Big hugsssss and love to you all. You mean so very much to me._

_

* * *

_

Learning To Trust

Chapter 24

(Victoria's POV)

A Look Back

As I stand here watching the reaction of the wolf and his mate, Bella. I can understand their shock and dis-belief for the reason for my presence here. I am still wondering how much to divulge, I almost feel sorry for them, because they have no idea of what they are in for. I had truly believed she had a part to play in the death of my mate. Now I find she was as much a pawn as my precious mate.

Who is now lost to me forever.

I have hunted her relentlessly, but truth be told, I could of killed her at anytime. I could have put an end to this cat and mouse game by destroying this little human, but in the back of my mind, I have always felt that something was not right, though outwardly Edward Cullen seemed very devoted to Bella. I never felt a real connection there. It always felt forced.

The connection I feel now between the wolf, Jacob, and Bella is stronger than anything I have ever felt between two mates. According to Xavier, my dead mates brother. Bella have also imprinted on the wolf and have a wolf inside of her that should make it self-known in a time of great need. I have to admit, that's something I am looking forward to seeing. I hear it will be something to behold.

Looking at the way the wolf held his mate, the love he has for her is so strong, so beautiful, it hurts to look at, and brings memory of the love I had and still have for my mate. My dead mate. I feel sorry for anyone who causes her pain of any kind or does anything to take her out of his life, because the power of the lycan is strong in him and he would strike without mercy, leaving hell and destruction in his wake.

It's the way I felt when they took my mate away from me, but my power is nothing compared to his and I find it would be in my best interest to be for than against him, after all, our enemies are the same, though for different reasons.

"Well, was there something you had to tell us or not, Victoria?"

The one that was introduced to me as their alpha asked, with his nose turned up and lips drawn in a line of irritation as though it was distasteful to be here talking to me. Well, I can't really blame him, after all the hell I have caused him and his kind, but I was under a mis-conception about the part Bella played in the death of my mate.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to say what I have to in front of Bella?"

"I am fine. Go ahead and say what you have to Victoria." Bella replied

I grudgingly admire her bravery. Even when I chased her, intent on destroying her, when ever we came face to face she always stood up to me. No matter the fear she felt on the inside, outwardly, she stood strong.

"Okay." I said to her, and then began the story of what happened in my view that leads us to where we stand today.

"Last year, my brother James, Laurent and I were traveling through forks on our way to meet up with my mate . On this trip through forks we came across the Cullen's home and standing outside was Edward Cullen. Apparently you were inside the home with Alice at the time Bella."

She just looked at me confused, but did not say anything.

"Anyway, it turned out that Edward and James knew each other. In the midst of talking and reacquainting themselves, Edward brought up Bella."

"Me, why would he mention me to other vampires?" then she seem to stop and think. "I guess after what we have heard so far from Xavier, we know why."

"Yes, I guess we do. Well, back to my involvement. Edward told us about a baseball game they were planning that you would also be there. He told us that he was in love with you and although, you were comfortable around him, you did not totally trust him, so he wanted us to show up and pretend to take an interest in you and for us to pretend to defy them and actually hunt you, while the Cullens protect you. Just so you will believe they would battle even their own kind to keep you safe."

I stopped and looked directly at Bella.

"There is no way we would have risked being found out by taking such an interest in one little human, if we did not think it was just a game. We vampires are very big on self preservation."

"I should of thought of that." Bella said, almost sadly

"And I should have known, no vampire would go through all that just for a game. So it seems we were both tricked."

"On the day of the actually baseball game, we waited in the woods not far from where the game was being played, after a certain period of time, we walked over to where you all were and pretended that we were just passing through. You know what happened then. I was amazed at their acting, it was very convincing. Do you know how James really found out about that ballet studio you use to attend?"

"I was told he broke into the school and got my information from there."

"I am afraid that's not how it happened. Edward Cullen himself gave him that information and others."

She looked so stricken and betrayed, that if my heart was not dead, it would almost break for her. Almost.

"You know what happened during the chase, but it's what I found out afterwards that made me want to bring the fires of hell on Bella and the Cullens. All that time when I thought my mate was safe and that I would see him soon, he was already being held in that ballet studio, chained up in preparation for him to be a sacrificed for some plan of the Cullens."

I had to take a moment to pull myself together, because in some way I resented the fact that Bella is alive and well and have found her soul mate and mine was taken away from me. If I was not sure she knew nothing of what really happened, I would attempt to take her life now and to hell with what happens to me.

"When they showed up at the studio to rescue you, though James and Edward fought, it was my mate that was sacrificed . it was all meant to be a little fun and games, no one was suppose to get hurt, but someone did, the one that was the other part of me was taken, all because they needed to uncap some power they think Bella have. They knew the scheme they were planning had no way of success without her."

"Do you know anything about that uncapped power of Bella's? Have they said anything to you about it?" Sam asked

"Well, they have not told anything to me personally, but I have overheard them talking about it."

"Are you going to tell us what you heard or not?" Jacob asked impatiently

"I will, but if you speak to me again in that tone, I will tell you nothing."

"I am sorry, but I am just very worried about my mate."

He almost sounds as though he meant that. His attitude is understandable though. Therefore, I will let it pass.

"Two days ago I overheard Edward talking to a vampire I have never seen before, even his smell was not known to me. This vampire had asked Edward if trying to kidnap Bella was worth the trouble of having to war with wolves and risk having the humans being aware of our existence. Edward replied that, humans will never be aware of us, because of their ignorance and that any war between them and the wolves would be a non-issue if they could get Bella on their side. It seems your Bella is a very powerful shield, being able to protect others from mental as well as physical damage, but that's not all. She also has the power to control fire."

There were gasps and sounds of shock from everyone, except Xavier and me.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, more shocked than anyone else. "How could I control fire."

"Just what I said. It is dormant right now same as your wolf, but will make itself known when it is most needed."

Everyone turned and looked at Bella and I know they are all wondering, how a small, seemingly insignificant human control such a thing as fire. They should realize by now that she is no ordinary human. Even before anyone was aware of this power she held. She accepted the existence of vampires and werewolves, she even befriended them.

Don't they realize by now that everything that has happened so far was written in the stars? There is a reason the blacks and the swans were in each other's lives. Jacob and Bella were always meant to be soul mates. I think Edward figured that out from the first time he set eyes on Bella. That's why he did what he did.

"Don't you realize what that means? Her having the power of fire in her hands?"

"We know it means something, but why don't you tell us what you think it means." Sam replied.

"With the power of fire, there is no need to rip a vampire apart before burning it. She can burn them where they stand. Why do you think the Cullens are so desperate to get their hands on her."

Everyone stared at me, probably wondering why they didn't think of that. I am surprised Bella had nothing to say. She must be in shock. She just continued holding on to her mate and looking off into space. I decided to speak directly to her to see if I could get a reaction.

"Did you know they had someone spying on you while they were gone Bella? Well they did, and when they heard how close you were becoming to Jake, they knew you would be his imprint and they planned to do something to tear you two apart before he phased, but when he did phase, they found out that he stopped coming around you. They decided to wait and see what would happen. We all know what did happen when you two saw each other again."

"What plan, what were they going to do?" Jacob asked me. Still no reaction from Bella.

"Edward had planned on playing on Bella's sympathies. He knew no matter how Bella felt about someone, or what kind of being you are. She would not want to have the death of anyone on her conscious, especially if it is because of her, so Edward was going to pretend that he wanted to end his existence, that he does not want to live without having Bella in his life, without her love life means nothing, but we all know that was a lie. He planned on putting on a dramatic display by showing his self in the middle of a carnival in the daytime, and we all know how a vampire sparkles in the sunshine. Since the vampire royalty in Italy will destroy anyone who would threaten their existence, they would have to destroy Edward. Of course he was never going to do anything of the sort."

"How was that going to change anything?" Jacob asked me

"He planned on sending Alice to forks with the news of what Edward planned. Alice would bring Bella to the volturri in the pretext to saving Edward, but in reality they planned on going after the volturri at that time. You see, when they left they had met with other vampires that was like-minded and wanted to bring an end to the volturri. However, Jacob and Bella fell in love, he did imprint on her. Therefore, Edward decided to just come back and try to take her by force and try to dazzle her into loving him again, but her will and love for Jacob is strong, there is nothing they can do now to stop her loving him. Therefore, that only leaves taking her by force.

They were also shocked to find out how powerful a wolf Jacob really is, being a true lycan, he could destroy the Cullens by himself, he is not even aware of the power he holds, but he will soon."

I looked right at Jacob, watching the emotions playing across his face. I know he is not ready to talk about that yet. At least not with me here. He is still trying to decide whether to trust me or not, then again who can really blame him. I decided to bring up something else.

"Do you know who really destroyed your room Bella? I bet you thought it was me."

"Are you saying it was not you, when we smelt you all over her house?" Sam asked me.

"It was actually Edward Cullen. I already knew you weren't there, because I had been watching and chasing you for a while. I knew when you left. It would be a waste of my time breaking into your house without you being there. Do you know why he did that?"

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell us." Jacob replied

"He saw you on your vacation with Bella, at some fair or the other. He became angry and came up with the idea of trashing your room thinking it would be blamed on me and it was. When I got there the damage was already done. I saw him leaving your room and the broken window, I went in because I was curious about what he could be doing there."

When I looked at Bella, it seems she was crying, she held onto to Jacob very tightly and her body was shaking.

"They were actually hoping that you would seek help from them in destroying me, putting Bella in easy reach of them, but it seems to have back fired on them. All their other plans was just as unsuccessful, so all that's left is taking her by force. Their plans seem to crumbling around them and they're becoming desperate."

I decided that was enough for now. Bella needed time to soak all that information in and the wolves need to decide what they wanted to do. Whether they want to work with me or not.

"Why don't I give you some time to talk about what I have said and let all this sink in for Bella. I will be back later tonight to tell you the rest and what I think we should do. I will also reveal the reason you could not smell me yesterday when I followed you."

With that I left. I am now determined to prevent another woman from loosing her mate. I could do nothing to prevent the destruction of mine, but maybe if I help Bella and her wolves and at the same time destroy the ones responsible for taking my mate from me. I could find a measure of peace.

I know Xavier followed me. Walking silently behind me. He has been there for me through it all. At one time he even tried to convince me that I was angry at the wrong person. That Bella was just a pawn in their game just as I was, but I did not listen, did not want to hear anything he had to say. I just wanted, needed vengeance.

Mate for a mate, is all that mattered to me, but in reality Bella was never Edwards mate, she was always meant for Jacob. Their love, their bond is stronger than what I even had with my mate and that was pretty strong.

_Lucas, my darling, for you and the love we shared, for your strong belief in right and wrong and for your unbeating heart that so believed in the power of love, I will do my best to prevent another from loosing their mate, to bring put an end to those who took you away from me. This I vow._

_Maybe, I will then be sent to join you, my love, in eternal sleep._

I stop walking and turned to look at Xavier. He looks so much like his brother, it hurts to look at him.

"I can't believe the Cullens still don't know about you and your brother." I said to him, surprised how obtuse the Cullens really are.

"They were not meant to know. Their loyalty was always in question."

"So, how do you think the wolves will react when they find out you're no ordinary vampire, but a part of the vampires in volturri, that you are in fact vampire royalty, that your father, who was changed the same time as you, because of the power you both held, is the king of all vampires."

I waited his reply, but none came. He just continued looking at me. I know his true feelings for me, but I pretend not to know. I am sure he will bring it up sooner or later.

"And how do you think the wolves would feel, when they find out that eventually they will be asked to travel to volturri and meet with the vampire royalty."

"I don't know, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it." He replied

He then grabbed my hand and we took off into the woods.


	25. Chapter 24

_As usual, the characters here belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know I have a few stories in the works, but since this was my first. I want to try to get this done before the others. I am not sure if anything here makes sense, I see it in my mind and know what I want to say, but sometimes it never comes out the same on paper._

_Thanks to everyone who continues to support me. Big hugzzzzzzzz to you all_

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter 24

Uncertainty?

When Victoria and Xavier left, an uncertain stillness filled my mind and heart. Everything I thought as truth was nothing more than illusions and lies. I looked down into the face of the love of my life, the woman that would someday bear my children. She looked so lost and confused.

It physically hurt to see her so shattered. I cradled her to my chest and walked away without saying a word to anyone. I'm sure they understand. Everything in me was centered on the woman in my arms. My mate. Her doubts are like meteors battering at me. I can tell she is questioning everything. Not certain what is real and what is not.

I sense she is even questioning everything, even the love we have for each other. I can feel her trying to withdraw, pulling into herself. Under the circumstances, I cannot blame her. still, this I cannot allow. I need her more than I need to breath.

I walked with her cradled against my chest, towards first beach and did not stop until I got to our favorite tree. I sat against it and placed her between my legs, with our gaze facing the water. This spot never failed to bring calm to my sometimes-turbulent thoughts and feelings.

She turned her head and looked intently in my eyes. The look of uncertainty shown in hers. She then got up and walked a foot away from me, where she stood and stared into the water. Without looking at me, she said.

"How do we know this is real Jake?" her voice filled with heartbreak. "How do we know this is not some spell we're under? That the love we feel is something forced on us?"

It hurt to hear her doubt what we had, the love we felt for one another, but as I said before, who can blame her? after finding out that, everything you thought was real and every feeling she had when she was with the Cullens, were forced or tricked into her. though she took it in stride earlier, I guess hearing it from Victoria, someone who has no reason to lie, someone who had, until recently, wanted to see her dead, really drives it home that everything she thought was real, was not.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Don't bells." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. "Don't ever doubt the love we have for each other. What we have is real and was always meant to be. We have always loved each other bells, even has kids, we loved as best friends, we could not bear to be apart from each other for any length of time."

I stopped talking for a minute, trying to choose my words carefully. I had no idea what I would say or even if what I said would ally her doubts, but I had to try, I could not live without her even before I imprinted on her, she was my world.

"You might have taken a detour not of your choosing, but when they left, your heart; your soul brought you back to me. the cloud they had you under lifted and allowed us to finally love and claim each other. When I imprinted on you, you imprinted on me too Bella, as a human you did that. That's not something that can't be forced. Our souls knew we were always meant to be together. No vampire or other magic could ever change that."

I'm not sure what I said would calm any of her doubts, because the way I feel about her and my certainty that we were meant for each other, could never be described in words. Hell, the love and deep connection we had could never be described, period. It just is, and I am thankful every minute of everyday for it.

Though making love to Bella gives a feeling that I could never achieve with any other woman, If the day ever came when we are old and grey, and that side of our relationship wane in anyway, it would not lessing how we feel about each other, because our love goes beyond the physical.

For as long as I can remember she was a part of me, even when she lived with her mom, she was always there in my heart and mind. Long before we crossed into physically intimacy, we had been emotionally intimate, and that's means a lot more to me.

She was my past. She is now my present and my future.

My mind is drawn to the Cullens and what they had put my Bella through, what they are still planning to put her through, makes my wolf fight to break free and tear each one of them bit by bit.

"I wish I could have been there to spare you all that the vampires put you through bells." I put my arms around her waist from behind and squeezed her to me. "I promise I wont let anyone hurt you ever again."

She turned to face me and put her arms around my waist. She looked up at me with a half grin. Then the grin disappeared and she tried to take a step back.

"Why are you trying to back away from me?" I asked her, confused.

"You had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says you want to kill something. Or someone"

I leaned my forehead down against hers. "I would never hurt you. I wish you would believe me."

She lifted her hands and cup my face, then rubbed her nose against mine.

"I do believe you Jacob. I know with everything in me that you would hurt yourself before you would hurt me…"

I am not sure if she was going to say anything else; I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I wanted to, needed to kiss her. I angled my head and captured her lips with mine. I kissed her with an intensity that burned our souls with need and want. I devoured and re-learned every crevice of her mouth with my tongue as she returned the favor.

I tore my mouth away from hers, kissing a trail across her face down to her neck. She clung to me, pressing her body against mine.

"I know baby." I whispered in her ear, answering a question she asked, not in words, but in action. "I feel it every time you look at me. every time you come near me or touch me. the need to claim you over and over is always there." I found the mark I gave her on her neck and kissed it.

I raised my head up and looked in her face. Her eyes were close and a single tear was falling from each. I hope those are tears of joy and not sadness.

"Bells, look at me, open your eyes." I waited for her to comply, and for her eyes to meet mine. "I love you with everything that I am. You are all I am. We'll see this through. Together"

Eyes swimming with tears, she stood on tiptoes and brushed her lips over mine. A light caress, nothing worthy of racing hearts or raging hormones, but with Bella there was never anything else.

The fire ignited, scorched me from the inside until I all but melted. Stepping back, I put distance between us. It would be so easy to reach out, pick her up, and carry her off to bed. My teeth clenched hard enough to peel the enamel from them. She was looking at me hurt by my action of moving away from her.

"Sorry bells, just give me a minute to calm this urge to take you out here in front of god and man. I know this is not the time or the place for it."

Realizing what I was talking about, she grinned at me. The little minx was enjoying the affect she had on me. her grin slipped when she saw the smile that came across my mouth.

"You've got till the count of five to run babe." I said, smiling bigger, slowly stalking towards her.

She started to back up. "What are you doing Jake? I don't feel like running. I just want to relax today."

I kept stalking and she kept backing up. I began to count.

"One.." before I got to two, she turned and took of running.

I silently finished counting to five, then took off after her. This also gave me the time to take control of the beast currently howling to take what was his. If we came together now, I wouldn't be gentle and I never wanted to be rough with her, not unless that was what she wanted.

Our coming together will always be about making love, not an animal need to mate.

I was so deep in thought, it allowed her to get a very big head start on me. she was now almost to the edge of the woods leading into a very thick part of the forest. I picked up speed, not as fast I could go, but fast enough, I was right behind her in no time.

When I was close enough, I swooped down, placing one arm behind her knees and the other around her waist; I picked her up and ran towards the water with her in my arms. I needed to do something to lighten the mood. When she saw what I was about to do, she started struggling and pleading.

"Jacob, stop, put me down. I don't feel like getting…"

We were in the water before she finished that sentence. I never once let her go. I dunked us both in together. She tried to remove her self from my arms, but I was having none of it. I put on my best puppy dogface.

"I love you Bella." I said as I kissed all over her face. "With all that is going on, we have had to grow up fast. We seem to forget we are basically just kids in the eyes of the world, though we know differently. Let's take this time, right here, right now, to just act like kids."

I captured her lips in mine and was sharing a bone-melting kiss, she suddenly pulled her lips away from me, jumped on my shoulders and dunked me, she actually dunked me.

She laughed and said. "How is that for being a kid, wolf-boy?"

She kept laughing as she swam away from me. Taunting me to chase her. Does she not that is a challenge us wolves cannot resist. We love to hunt and chase our prey, but when that prey is our mate, it gives it a completely new meaning.

When it comes to our mate, it is hunt, capture and claim. It does not matter if we have already claimed and marked them. This is just the nature of the beast. I could almost feel my eye color change as I took off after her.

Every time I think I have her in my grasp; she would laugh and move in another direction. She is getting very agile and strong. I know it is because of the bite and I wonder if the change will be on her soon.

After awhile we gave up playing that game and just floated with me on my back and she laying on me. We pretended it was just the two of us marooned on a desert island, with not a care in the world, but we had to get back to reality.

When we got back on the sand and stretched out under our tree, Bella sat over me.

"Thanks babe." She said and softly kissed my lips.

"Thanks for what Bells?"

"For these few hours of carelessness, and fun..., that's all. Just thanks."

I pulled her down and hugged her to me. "You're welcome babe, besides, you know me, I'm the king of having careless fun."

We laid there and held each other. We were soaking wet, but I did not care, I don't get cold anymore and my body temperature will keep her warm and even dry her clothes.

We were laying there for about fifteen minutes when I smelled something, that made me growl and go very still. The smell of a vampire. My wolf was pacing to break free, knowing there was something, which could be a danger to my mate, close by.

I looked to my left, where I knew the smell was coming from and felt calmer. Sam, Embry and Quill, was walking towards us and accompanying them was a tall, black hair woman, who I know is a vampire by the smell and a red headed man walking beside her, who by his smell I know is a werewolf.

I stood up with my arms still around Bella and waited for them to reach us. When they got close to us, I noticed her eyes had the golden color of a vamp that fed off animals.

"Jacob, Bella here is two people we thought you should meet. This woman is Chandra and her mate Maximillian." Sam introduced us.

I looked at Sam in shock, but Bella spoke first. "Mates? How is that possible?"

Yeah, my thoughts exactly. How could they be soul mates when one has no soul?

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Then looked back at us. Bella must have realized we sounded rude and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be impolite, just curious."

They both laughed. Then the woman spoke. "No apology necessary, we get that alot."

"Thank you." Bella replied with a blush

"Sam, you said there was a reason you wanted us to meet them?" I asked

The lady vampire chose to reply to my question.

"Xavier told us about what was going on around here and the role Bella and Jacob was supposed to play in it and he thought it would be a good idea if we came and talk to you."

"Is he friend of both of you? Because he does not seem to be the kind of vamp that would be friendly with a werewolf, unless he had something to gain from it." I said disbelieving.

The werewolf decided to speak finally. "First of all, call me max and second, things aren't always what they seem. Though our friendship is not widely known, Xavier and I have helped each other out with certain issues from time to time."

"Okay, I understand that. So do we get to hear what he thought you should talk to us about?"

The werewolf looked at his vampire mate, so I guess she will be answering. We turned our attention to her.

"It seems we have a lot in common Bella." Looking meaningfully at her when she said this.

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella asked. Confusion laced her voice

"It means, I have gone through the same thing you are going through now. If it were not for my mate and Xavier, I would not be here today. You see max had imprinted on me before I became a vampire, but before that, there was this vampire, who tried to dazzle me, into falling in love with him, but he did not succeed."

She turned and smiled at her mate,

"I had my Max and our connection had already started before he even changed. When he did change and fully imprinted on me this vampire got desperate and kidnapped me on a day I was on my own. He took me to this shack out in the middle of nowhere and tried to change me thinking it would break the imprint and put me under his power. However, it went wrong, bloodlust took over this vamp and he almost killed me. Max tracked me through our connection and the vampire ran away when he heard my mate and his pack coming. I was conscious but slipping fast. No one knew what to do, but miracles of miracles Xavier and his brother was traveling through the area. Well to make a long story short, I was given a small dose of Xavier's blood, not enough to have a connection with us, but to make me strong enough to accept the blood of my werewolf mate. I cannot turn into a werewolf, but I don't really need blood as often to survive, I don't glow in the sun and I love a good slice of pizza."

I have a feeling who that vampire might be, but I could be wrong.

"Who was the vampire?" I asked

She looked right at Bella when she replied.

"That vampire was Edward Cullen." She walked closer to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder

Bella did not look shocked, it was as if she guessed who it would be like I did.

"Why was he so desperate to have you?" Bella asked her

" He needed me for some crazy plan. You see Bella, I'm a shield just like you and I am here to make sure that what happened to me, will not happen to you"

She placed her hands on Bella's cheeks.

"There are more shields out there and we need to find them. They will be needed for what we will have to face in a few weeks."


	26. Chapter 25

_Stephanie Meyer owns most of the characters here. This is another not very exciting chapter, but we are getting there._

_Thanks again to all my supporters. You mean so very much to me. Hugzzzzzzzzzzz_

Learning To Trust

(Bella's POV)

History Repeats?

I could not believe what I was hearing, though deep down I knew she spoke the truth, there is no reason for her to lie. It makes me wonder how many young girls' lives Edward Cullen has tried to destroy. How many did he succeed in destroying?

How many did not have a Jake, a Max, or even a Xavier to save them, to love them enough to put their lives on the line for them. How many families were torn apart because of his selfishness and an over-estimation of what he deserves?

All theses damn question, right now I could use some answers.

"Come, let's all sit and get comfortable. I'm sure you all have questions." Chandra said to us.

We walked back over to the tree and sat down in a circle. I smiled when I noticed max seating Chandra the same way Jake sat me. Right between his legs, knees up drawn, as if to cocoon us.

"When and how did you meet Edward Cullen?" I thought that was a good place to start.

"I met Edward Cullen over fifty years ago when we moved from Florida to upstate New-York; the company my dad worked for transferred him due to a promotion. I was hiking through the woods out there, with some friends I made at school, and had stopped to rest; when out of no-where he was standing there, staring at me intently, as if he was puzzled by something."

She stopped, leaned back into her mate and looked off into the distance as if she was picturing that exact moment she encountered Edward Cullen and the change he brought into her life. She shook it off and turned back to me.

"Seeing him there scared us." She continued. "There was something not right about him. We got up to run, but stopped. Calm came over us. We ended up looking at each other, wondering what the heck were we about to do. He came over and began talking to us. After a while, we began spending time together as friends. I was already spending most of my time with max, but Edward tried to convince me not to be around him. I told you what happened when he did not succeed."

When she stopped talking again, I noticed how much closer our wolves were holding us and growling. Dang over protective wolves.

"Do you think he has tried that with any other girl? You know, girls like us?"

"I'm positive he did."

"What makes you so sure?"

"When I found out I was a shield and that's the reason he wanted me. I did some investigating with the help of my mate and our pack. I found out that two girls, who were also shields, were killed by having their blood drained from their bodies. Two girls that was also very close to Edward Cullen."

"He needs to die!" Embry growled loudly

"Unfortunately, we cannot just go over there and rip them apart, though I would love to, the council won't look at something that happened a long time ago, and no proof of it, as Edward breaking the treaty." Sam reasoned

"Don't worry my friends, his time is coming." Chandra said, in a voice that gave me chills and made me glad she was on my side.

"When that time comes, Edward Cullen is mine." Jake said in a deadly whisper

"I'm afraid that privilege will be mine for what he did to my mate." Max announced

"I also need retribution for what he tried to do to mine. Therefore, I don't see why we could not share that chore. Deal?"

They reached over and shook hands. You would think they just negotiated a merger. However, I could understand where they're coming from, because I find myself becoming over-protective of my wolf.

Chandra started to laugh, not loud but quietly. I thought she was loosing her mind. She looked at me.

"Edward Cullen thinks he is so smart, but he has not figured out one important thing."

"What is that?" Quill asked

"Shields were never meant to fight with the vampires. They are predators. Shields and wolves are protectors, they preserve life. Every shield will be mate to a wolf, so no matter what Edward does, even if he was to be successful in getting a shield on his side. It would back fire and either destroys the shield carrier or the vampire, maybe both."

Jacob leaned down and whisper in my ear. "I told you were made for each other."

I smiled and silently agreed.

It got quiet for a minute, each in our own thoughts. I thought about something else she said and had to know.

"Chandra, you said there are more shields out there. Do you know how many, and how do you plan on us finding them?"

"I was thinking about that. I don't think we have to find them. They will find their way here."

"How will they know to come here?" I asked her puzzled

"You."

Is she serious? "Me? How am I going to get them here, when I have no idea where or who they are."

"I don't know how to explain it to you Bella, maybe it's because you are becoming aware of who and what you are. I do know you're sending some kind of signal to other shields. I picked up on it and knew I had to come here. I was on my way, but did not plan on talking to you right away, but I ran into Xavier and he thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to you now."

"Wouldn't I know if I was sending out some kind of signal?"

"Not necessarily. We get messages in brain waves from you that tell us, it is time for us to gather and prepare. I'm not sure how to explain it. I just knew I had to get here to you. You'll know all when the time comes. It will be instinct"

"Why me? Why would the shields have to come to me? Why not you?"

"You are Luna, queen, for the shields and the wolves. You are stronger than all other shields. You are the only shield that will be able to turn wolf, your first phase will not happen until she is needed. You are mated to the Alpha, who is now the shields alpha as well. My mates pack is warriors, who will pledge loyalty to you both. You will be very powerful together."

"I'm not Alpha." Jake spoke up

"What? Then who is?" She sounded surprised

"I am." Sam replied

"I don't understand." She sounded more than confused as her gaze shifted between Sam and Jacob.

"He offered to turn the Alpha position over to me, as is my right, but I was not ready to take command, because I had to learn how to control my wolf, besides he was doing a good job, he knew more than me and had to go through the change all by his self. I felt he deserved to be Alpha."

"I understand what you're saying, but you do know you will have to accept the role of Alpha and sooner than you think. You have to understand, the power of the Alpha is different, when it is in the hands of the true heir than it is in the hands of a stand in."

She turned to Sam.

"No dis-respect to you Sam. I sense you are an honorable and fair man." She smiled gentle at him

"No offense taken. I know I will have to turn over Alpha position to Jacob soon. It's the way it was meant to be." He smiled back at her

"We don't have to worry about this now. We'll deal with it when the time comes." I said

While we were talking, we heard someone approach us. It was Paul, as soon as I saw him an image slammed in my head of a dark skinned, tall curvy girl. She had light brown eyes with hair the color of the sun, worn in corkscrew curls down to her shoulders.

I instantly knew it was one of my shields. Why did I see this vision just as Paul show up? I looked over at Chandra and knew she just had the same vision I had. He walked over to Sam.

"Emily says to tell you dinner is done and she has invited everyone to eat with you two tonight."

We all got up to leave.

"Chandra, Max you're more than welcome to join us."

"We would be honored, if you sure it is no imposition." Max replied

"No imposition at all, Emily always makes more than enough."

"Yeah, she is like our honorary mother." Jacob said fondly of Emily. "She is also fiercely loyal and protective of us."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman; I cannot wait to meet her."

I could tell Chandra was sincere in what she said and knew we were very lucky to have her on our team.

When we reached Sam's house and Emily was introduced to Chandra and Maximillian, she was warm and welcoming. She even hugged them. Jacob and I was the last to greet her.

"Do you need any help Emily?" I asked, she is always cooking or taking care of someone without complaint.

"No thanks Bella, everything is done, Paul and his girl was here so I put them to work."

"Paul helped you in the kitchen?" I was shocked. Big macho Paul?

"He sure did." She replied with a grin

"I wish I could have seen that. Next time take pictures. I'll make flyers and pass them out. Hey, I'll even put it on the net. You know, because I'm nice like that."

"I heard that!" Paul hollered from the next room

We both bust out laughing.

"Okay foods done." Emily hollered to them

There was not that much space around the table so Chandra and I sat on our wolves lap. And right beside me sat Paul and his woman. Chandra and I looked at each other, remembering what we saw. We both knew something was just not right there. We will be having a little chat with her after dinner.

We enjoyed a meal of grilled steaks, couscous with tomatoes and mushroom. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Asparagus and carrots with home made biscuits. We washed it down with non-alcoholic sangria.

The conversation was kept light. Stories were told of some of the antics Quill, Embry and Jacob use to get up to. This was the most relaxed I have felt in a while, without it being just me and Jacob.

After dinner, the men went into the den, along with Paul's woman. Chandra and I helped Emily clean up the kitchen. I wonder why she did not stay in here with us.

We had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and was about to collect Paul's mate, which I was having doubts about, to have our little talk, when there was a knock on the door. I was closer so I answered it and was greeted with the girl from my vision.

She smiled at me and said, "I believe you were expecting me Luna."

Before I could reply, she stiffened, and then started to walk by me to the den saying.

"Excuse me, my Luna; there is something I need to do."

I heard a thud and rushed to the den. The sight before me was shocking. She had Paul's so called mate up against the wall, feet hanging off the floor and in a silent, but deadly voice, she said.

"Show yourself, mimic!"

Right in front of our eyes, the young beautiful girl, the girl who must have used some kind of magic to make us think she was Paul's imprint… changed.


	27. Chapter 26

_Most of the characters mentioned belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know this chapter is also, not very exciting or good, but I need to get my ducks in a row, introduce all the players and they importance to the story. With each chapter I need to explain what's going on. Thanks so much to all my supporters. Your kind words and taking time out of your day to read my little story. Means the world to me. I will reply to everyone I have not yet sometime today. Big hugzzzzzzzz to you all__ and please excuse my mistakes, I am no professional writer._

_

* * *

_

Learning To Trust

(Paul's POV)

Untranced

_Awaken to confusion. _

That's how I am feeling, as if… as if I was spending time with someone that I am suppose to have feelings for, but didn't, not really, not of my free will. I knew what was going on around me, except when it came to the woman I had imprinted on, at least I think I did.

I never said anything to anyone, but I never really thought about her when she was not around me, she did not come before everyone and everything in my life, only when she was around did I feel any pull to her, like being hypnotized, forced imprint.

I could not understand why that was, and I was going to ask Jacob and Sam about it tonight. I did see and feel through their minds what imprinting felt like. Mine felt nothing like that. Maybe each imprint is different.

When I first saw her I felt the pull, I went to her and felt all the things I was suppose to, I think, but there was a voice in the back of mind telling me, it was not right, not real. Even kissing her felt wrong, but I had a compulsion to do it, though not of my choosing.

_Now I understand why!_

After dinner and the men went to the den, while the woman stayed to help Emily with the dishes, I was going to bring the subject up, but when I sat down I noticed her come in and sit beside me. I was thinking of a way to get Sam, and Jacob outside so we could talk. Just when I thought of a way, there was a knock on the door.

Five minutes later an ebony beauty came walking quickly into the room. She went straight to my mate, picked her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She called her mimic and told her to show herself.

I did not pay any attention to anything but the goddess that just walked in. her scent slammed into me. I wanted to pull it into my mouth, roll it around my tongue, savor, and then devour it. Hell, I want to bath in her scent and, bath her in mine.

She glanced over at me and I could not look away, my body felt hard and tight, then I looked at her lips, and oh, my damn…, I could feast on those for the rest of my life and be satisfied.

_Mine._

I wanted to throw her over my shoulder, take her to my home and lock us away. Then I noticed those lips moving. Was she talking to me? I shook my head to clear it. I glanced at the girl I no longer felt any connection to and she had changed.

What the hell!

Her height was the same so was her clothes, but what transformed was her hair and eyes. Her hair was now the color of snow and her eyes was just one shade darker. There was an audible gasp around the room. My mate, the real one went to pull her away from the wall, but when she pulled her hands back there was nothing there.

_What kind of mojo is this?_

I have had enough. "Can someone tell me what the hell that was? I feel as though I was taken for a fool."

"I would like to know that myself." Sam said, then turned and looked at our new comer. "Who are you?"

"My name is karena and I am…" I did not let her finish. I walked over took her hands and said.

"My mate. My real mate." She smiled as I lead her to the loveseat and sat down. "We can ask her questions later; right now I want to know who or what that was. I don't like being used."

When everyone was seated, it was Chandra who had the answers. Most of the information came to her from Xavier

"That people was what we call a mimic. The vampires plan b."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked. "What was their plan A?"

"Their plan was to spy, to see what you all were up to, because they cannot see anything that has to with werewolves. Plan A was Chloe, but as of today she is longer alive."

"How do you know this?" I asked

"That information also came from Xavier. I won't go into the details of how or why. She is no longer a problem."

"What was Chloe suppose to do?" I asked. I had some good times with her, but that is as far as it went.

"Chloe's target was Jacob. He causes the most threat because of his close link to Bella" Chandra replied

"What exactly was she suppose to be doing with me." Jacob asked, not too happily. He growled and held Bella closer to him.

"She was supposed to try and seduce you away from Bella. Offer him sex, if he did not want to get involved with her. They thought all men are weak when it comes to that and werewolves are still basically humans. Therefore, could he refuse?"

She turned to Jacob and smiled.

"they do not seem the understand the power of an imprint and I am sure even if he had not imprinted on Bella, he still loved her so much, he would never hurt her in that way and besides his father taught him better, he would never use a woman for sex or use it to hurt another human being. That is the worst sort of pain to inflict on anyone; after all, Bella and Jacob were best friends before they became lovers, Jacob would never be that sort of prick."

She winked at him.

"I can't believe they would think I would do that. I know I was not very experienced in that area." Jacob replied. "I would not sleep with someone just to gain it, no matter if I liked or cared about that person. I am not into recreational sex, besides, I would rather me and the woman I love learn together."

He pulled Bella even closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Your dad should be proud. He raised a true gentleman, what I like to call a real man. Anyway she is out of the picture now. We have other issues."

"Okay, can we hear about the mimic now?" I asked impatiently

"I'm going to let karena explain about that. She has had more experience with them. Unlike the rest of us. She grew up in the islands knowing exactly what her destiny is."

Karena turned and looked at Chandra.

"How did you know that?" she asked

Chandra just winked at her and said. "One of my talents. We'll talk about that later. Let's hear of these mimics first"

We all gave karena our undivided attention. My breath caught again at her beauty. With her cat's eyes, her hair worn natural in spiral curls. The color of her skin reminds me of chocolate. I wanted to lick it and see if it tastes just a good. Those lips…damn

I made myself concentrate on what she was saying. Her voice is like the sweetest music.

"Mimics are just that." Karena began "They can become or look like anyone they chose. They can copy emotions and make you feel them. You would not be able to tell if they are real. But they are basically cowards and easy to kill in their true form."

"Their true form?" I asked

"Yeah, the thing that was here was not really here, well, not the true one. You see, the mimics make clones of themselves just by thinking it, the copy walks, talks, interacts in every way like the real thing. This time they went a step further. A mimic made a clone of itself then changed that clone to look like Chloe's sister. When she came here the real mimic was able to look through the eyes of the copy and planted the suggestion that Paul had imprinted."

She stopped and looked around at all of us. When her gaze met mine, she smiled shyly at me. I found myself moving my face closer to hers. I was going to kiss her, but someone spoke and broke the spell.

"So, if that was not the real thing, where is the real one?" Sam asked her.

She looked at Sam.

"I am not sure they could be anywhere. That's what makes them dangerous. You have to find and destroy the real thing, that's why they use their illusions. You cannot hurt them by hurting their copy."

"So they're working for the vampires?" Sam asked

"It seems that way." Chandra replied

"I really don't understand why." Karena broke in. perplexed.

"What don't you understand?" I asked her

"Mimics don't usually get involved with vampires; in fact they stay far away from them. They must of being offered something really big, something they truly need that they cannot get on their own for them to get involved with this."

I looked over at Bella, snuggled into Jacob's lap. They had basically done the same thing to her. Making her feel a connection to Edward Cullen. For the first time I truly understand what she went through. I vow to fight as hard as anyone to protect her; she is my sister, my brother's mate.

As I looked at her, I was filled with a certainty that this was truly our Luna, our queen and soon Sam will have to relinquish the role of Alpha to Jacob. A day ago I would have fought the idea of being ordered around by him or Bella, but now, having my true imprint with me and knowing what I feel for her is nothing compared to what Jacob feels for Bella, because theirs is a double imprint, I truly understand what Jacob feels for her. Yes, I vow to follow and fight by their side wherever they lead.

I have a deeper understanding of what she went through.

"Why don't Paul and Chandra go somewhere and talk and I am sure he has a lot of questions for her. We can't do anything about what has happened as yet anyway." Sam said

Best idea I have heard yet.

"You're right Sam." Chandra began. "Besides we are expecting a few more people. We can go over everything thoroughly then."

"People? What people?" I asked

"Shields like Bella, karena and I. everything will be explained when they get here." Chandra replied. "One thing is for sure, they will not be able to easily infiltrate this place once all the shields are gathered here."

She looked at me and smiled softly.

"Take your mate and talk. I can tell you're dying to."

Best idea I heard yet. I stood up and took her hand, helping her up. I held her hand as we walked to the back door and stepped outside. I have never felt this kind of peace before, not since I morphed into one of the protectors of my people.

I've usually felt restless, wanting to act out; fighting against this faith I was given. I resented that I had to give up on the life I had. Not having to worry about anything, but what men my age usually do.

I was volatile, ready to fight at a drop of a hat. I dated and dropped woman without a thought for their feelings. Being here with my mate now, fill me with shame at the careless way I treated them.

The way I treated everyone. I will do what I can to make up for it all.

I looked sideways at my mate and realized that, even if she was not my imprint, she is the sort I woman I could of fallen in love with anyway. So I don't feel forced, it just feels right. She would never have been one of the woman's I caught and discarded; I would have kept and would have fought anyone, even Sam, who tried to take her from me.

Now I understand why Jacob fought so hard to be with Bella.

We reached the bench Sam has in his backyard by the woods and sat. I wanted to pick her up, sit her on my lap, holding her close to me, and keep her there forever. I resisted the urge.

"You're a shield like Bella." I asked

She turned and looked at me. the power of her gaze, the love I see shining in her eyes, which I know mirrors what's in mine, would have knocked me on my butt if I was not already seated.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, to taste her mocha skin, but I am sure she would have a problem if I just started nibbling on her lips and licking her neck, her face, everywhere.

"Yes, I am." She answered softly, almost shyly. "I come from a long line of shields."

"I never really understood how that works. Could you explain it to me? Is it just a mind thing?"

"Yes, it is controlled through our minds, but can manifest into a physical thing."

"Physical, how?" I asked, confused because I never saw Bella's shield. I always thought it was just being able to protect mentally.

"Oh no, each of our shields are part of the earths natural elements."

"explain." Was all I said then?

"My shield manifest itself as fire, so I am a fire shield, but along with our shields we each have special gifts." She replied, still speaking softly. "My gift is I am able to detect illusion."

Now it makes sense. "That's how you were able to tell, my mate was not real."

She seemed to get angry when I mentioned that, but quickly calmed.

That's it, I could not take it anymore, I had to taste her. Before that thought left my mind I had her in my lap straddling me. I stood up with her legs still wrapped around my waist. I walked to tree, leaned her back against it, and pushed my self-closer into her. As close as I could get with our clothes on.

I placed my face at her neck and breathed her scent in, trying to pull her essence into me. It was so intoxicating. Her scent was around me, in me, surrounded me. It was like a drug and I a willing addict.

I brought my lips closer to hers and whispered against it.

"God I love you, so damn much. We just met, but I feel as though I have known you all my life. This feels so right, so perfect in my arms."

I moved my tongue across her lips.

"You taste so good, I knew you would. You, your flavor made just for me."

She opened her mouth to reply and I kissed her. A deep soul-searing kiss I felt to the tips of my toes. She tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer still, as we devoured each other with our mouths, our tongue.

I was becoming drunk on the taste of her. The feel of her.

I wanted to lay her down, right here and rip our clothes from our bodies and take what I know is mine, but I wouldn't. She deserves better, our first time together will be special and not in Sam's back yard.

We were so lost in each other that I did not hear anyone walking up on us until they were right behind me. We both stiffened. An involuntary growl was ripped from my chest and I was ready to rip who ever it was behind us apart.

I would have too, but I felt her relax. When I looked in her face she was smiling. I turned my head to look. Standing behind me were two girls grinning at us.

"I am glad you two made it here safely." Karena said to them.

Okay, I'm confused again. The three girls just kept smiling at each other.


	28. Chapter 27

Most of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know this is still not exciting but we are getting there. our sisters have met, the wolves have their imprint/shield. this will pick up soon. thanks for all your support and kind words. about Leah, I did not want her as a wolf. I wanted her with the girls. not very good or exciting but I am working in steps. Hugzzzzzzz all. here you go Amanda.

* * *

Learning To Trust

Chapter-26

(Paul's POV)

Entrance Of More

I was ready to rip apart whoever had the nerve, female or not to interrupt this intimate moment I was having with my mate. What prevented me was the way my mate was smiling at them.

I slowly let karena down to stand on her feet, but kept my arm around her. now that I have found my mate, there was no way she would be leaving my side for a while, even if I just held her hand. Especially with all the things that has been happening lately.

Now I see why Sam and Jacob are so protective with their mates. We are so totally connected to them, and feeling as though you would love this person, imprint or not, that if we lost them, we would surely die.

We slowly turned to face them and one-stepped up to me with her hands out. She had long beautiful brown hair and brown eyes. Her face was very pretty with an innocence that allowed me to guess at her age. Fifteen, she could not be older.

She smiled brightly and introduced her self

"Hi, my name is Amanda," Wow, her face really brightened when she smiled, very beautiful, not as beautiful as karena, my mate, but then I would think no woman is as beautiful as her.

Then the next one introduced her self. She was a light skinned African American, her hair was worn natural. She had it in a bun on the back of her head, it was light brown in color and her eyes were a shade darker. She was very beautiful as well. They were the same height, about five, six.

"Hello, I'm Tanika."

"Hello, I'm Paul and this is karena." I said smiling at them.

The one named Amanda replied. "we know who karena is." Then smiled

Each of them stepped up and hugged her.

"So you all have met before?" I asked, very curious.

"No, we have not met personally." Tanika replied. "But we are connected in a way, where we know each other on sight. We are sisters of the heart so to speak."

"I don't understand. Could you explain?" I asked them

"They're like me, they're shields" my mate replied." When we meet each other. We are instantly connected, not like an imprint, but as sisters, it is as though we knew each other all our lives. We feel a love of family and will protect each other and their family, friends and mate with our lives."

"Okay, I understand, it is same as how I feel towards my brothers, who are not connected to me by blood, but by…"

I was not sure if I should mention about us being wolves, shapshifters. Maybe Sam would be better to explain this to them.

"We know what you are." Amanda explained. "We were told before we set out on our journey."

"Could you take us to our Luna now? We are most anxious to meet her." Tanika requested.

"Sure." I replied. "follow me."

I took Karena's hand and we began walking back to Sam's with Amanda and Tanika following behind. I am glad we did not have far to walk, since we were in his back yard at the edge of the woods.

I am starting to wonder if there was some kind of telepathic link between these girls, because as soon as we entered the house, Bella and Chandra was there, right by the door waiting on us.

Chandra hugged them both. "I'm happy you both made it here safely." She said as she hugged them.

They both turned and bowed to Bella. "We are happy to finally meet you Luna." They both said at the same time, as if they rehearsed it. However, I have a feeling they did not.

Bella pulled them both up into a hug. "None of that, never bow to me. as far as I am concerned we are all equal, we are sisters."

"Now that these two have made it here, we can explain a little more of what we are." Chandra said to everyone.

We all walked back to the den, where Bella went and sat in Jacob's lap and Chandra in Max's. I noticed that Seth and Leah came over and was surprised to see them. I know they were spending time with their family today at the request of their mom. Embry had joined them, being he is Leah's mate.

"I sent for them." Chandra explained." I had a feeling they needed to be here and I see I was right."

I turned to see what she was talking about and noticed the way, Seth was looking at Amanda and Quill was looking at Tanika. The girls looked at them in the same way we each looked at our imprints. What is this, an imprinting epidemic?

Chandra noticed my confusion and explained. "Shields are born to mate with wolves. Like I was explaining to Sam earlier. Bella and Jacob were always meant to be together, she was never meant to be with Edward. It has been that way for centuries. Those two have the oldest souls here and have been mates for just as long."

"Please explain? I thought our life span was long. It seems you're saying they died at one point." Sam asked her

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Chandra replied. "The war that we will be fighting in a few weeks, though I was not involved, has been fought before. They lost our Luna and alpha, because they were too stubborn to ask the volturri for help and two of our shields were killed as babe. I was actually one of those babes. When the opportunity arises for us to go speak with the volturri, I suggest we take it."

Sam did not reply, just nod his head.

I looked towards Seth and Quill and watched them walk towards their imprint. Seth seemed almost shy. Their love will be one of sweet innocence, not the passionate one like the rest of us, which is to be expected since she is only fifteen and he is sixteen.

"Hello, I'm Seth." He introduced his self and smiled softly at her.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. Your soul mate." She replied and smiled back.

"So you already know?" Seth asked her surprised. "What else do you know?"

"I know that you and your brothers are werewolves."

"That's good to know." Seth said with relief."

Seth hugged her to him and kissed her softly on the lips, not of passion, just a very sweet kiss. He then stepped back and took her hand.

"Come and sit with me."

He led her over to the sofa, where there was enough room for her to sit by him, but instead he sat her on his lap. I guess like the rest of us, he wanted his imprint close to him. I must admit they looked perfect together. It seems once again, The fates knew what they were doing.

I looked over at Quill just in time to see him pull Tanika in a lip lock that would singe your clothes if you got too close. I guess his greeting of his mate would be different from Seth's, after all, he is nineteen like the rest of us. A grown man. The need he has for his mate, would be same as the need Sam, Jacob, Embry and I had for ours.

The only people missing were Jared and Kim. Emily was now seated on Sam's lap. I laughed to myself. What is it with us wolves and having our mates on our laps. Oh well. I thought as I walk karena over to an empty chair, where I promptly sat her on my lap, I noticed Quill doing the same.

I shook my head and waited for what would happen next. I hope that this won't take long so I can go back and finish getting to know my mate better. I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at me and smiled.

Chandra coughed to get our attention. "Now that our sisters have arrived, I can explain more about us. You all know by now that we are shields. What you don't know is our shields are not just mental. Each of our shields represents the earth's elements."

She looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. I looked at my mate remembering she said she her shield was fire. I was curious to hear what the others were.

"Amanda's is air, Tanika's is water and I am earth." She looked over at Bella. "Bella is our center, our Luna. Her shield represents all our elements and more. She centers us, preventing the power of our shield to consume us. if it starts to consume us, she pulls us back and takes over. She is our protector and our strength. If someone is able to break through the physical manifestation of our shields, she blocks them."

She stopped and looks directly at Leah

"There is one more very important element one that is a messenger to our center. One that is able to see far beyond us in times of war. She has stealth of mind. She is able to come outside of her self mentally and fly above us, to see and warn us mentally of where the greater danger is coming from, so we can move ourselves where we are needed the most."

"Is that girl on her way here?" Sam asked her

Without taking her eyes off Leah, she replied. "She is already here and has been here since the time of her birth. Her gift wont be shown until all the elements get together to practice being in sync with each other and prepare for what is to come."

"What girl are you talking about?" I asked her. when I think I have figured everything out, someone says something else to confuse me.

Chandra then looked at me then back at Leah and said simple.

"Leah."

There was a gasp around the room and everyone's gaze turned towards Leah, who was looking very shocked. It was so quiet for a moment, you could hear a pin drop.

"Me?" Leah broke the silence. "You must be mistaken. I have no talent in that area and if I did, wouldn't I know by now?" she asked, you could hear the shock and disbelief in her voice and manner.

"It would not show." Chandra replied. "We had to be around to help and show you how to use it and for it to manifest it self. It will show the first time we practice using all our elements together."

"I still think you're mistaken." Leah said stubbornly

"Promise that you will be with us when we practice. You are very important to the Luna and the safety of us all. When all our minds are linked, we can predict where the danger is coming from, but not to the length and accuracy you can. You balance the Luna as she balances us, especially when Jacob is occupied in a fight."

Chandra then turned to Jacob and Bella.

"There is a power that you two share that even I don't know what it is, but it will be present at the most crucial time in war. You will know what to do with it when it does. So be prepared, it might be something that may overwhelm you, but know you control it, it does not control you."

"Okay, thanks for the warning." Jacob replied. He then looked at Bella and brought his lips close to hers.

"We can handle anything as long as we are together." Then kissed her, a quick sweet kiss.

The way Bella and Jake look at each other is the same way we all look at our mate, but with a small difference. It's like they are so deeply linked together. It's like they are truly one soul.

"Do you mind if we all crashed here tonight Sam? I think everyone needs to rest and to absorb what they have heard so far. We can finish tomorrow." Chandra asked him.

"No I don't." he replied. " We do have two spare bedrooms and the sofa has a bed in it. May I ask why?"

"We all just got here and really not prepared. You've seen how easily the mimic was able to get close to you all and even made Paul feel as though he had imprinted on her. we don't know what else they would try and until we take a day to practice syncing our shields, we need to stay together."

"Yeah, that makes sense. You are all more than welcome. After all we are family." Sam replied.

"Someone needs to get Jared and Kim. They need to be here with us." Bella said

Sam, Quill and Seth volunteered to go. We needed to leave stronger wolves here to watch over the girls, especially Bella, our Luna.. When they left Emily got up and started towards the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Emily." Bella called to her. "Could you wait a moment?"

She stopped and waited as Bella walked towards her. when she stood in front of Emily, I noticed the other girls. Chandra, karena, Amanda and Tanika stood by her as well. However, it was Bella who spoke.

"We want you and Kim there with us when we practice."

"But why?" Emily asked bewildered." I don't have any of the talents you all have. I would just be in the way."

"Emily you are a very important part of this family, so is Kim." Bella replied. "we will protect you both with our lives. You're not just the soul mate of our brother, you are a cherished sister. So on the first day of our practice we will connect our minds and hearts to yours and Kim's so we can keep you safe no matter where we are."

"How would that work?" Emily asked her

"Nothing too strenuous." Chandra answered. "It's done by us holding your hands and saying a chant that will open our minds to yours and vice versa."

"You don't have to do that. I'm connected to Sam, he will protect me and I know Bella and the boys will too."

"We know we don't have to." Amanda spoke, "We want to."

"That's right". Tanika confirmed. "You're connected to our brother, so that makes you connected to us. I felt how left out you were feeling and you shouldn't. we want to official bring you into our folds. You are just as important to us, our equal, and our sister."

"Okay." Was all Emily could choke out, I noticed the tears on her cheeks and all the girls enveloped her in a hug. Leah walked over and joined in the hug, which was a big milestone for her. especially with the history between Sam. Emily and her.

I have to admit, I was touched by the kindness these girls showed to Emily. I could feel tears threaten to fall, but I'll be damned if I let them. I'm big tough Paul, I don't cry, nothing touches me.

I guess that was true once, but since my true soul mate entered my life, I am able to understand and accept a lot more things.

Even the fact that, there will be things that happen in our lives that will touch me in a way that will actually bring tears to my eyes. I turned and looked at Jake, and noticed he was feeling what I was. I turned back to where the girls were standing and looked at my mate, while Jacob's gaze went to Bella.

As I look at my mate, I realize that whatever comes our way, may it be things that bring my anger, or such deep emotion that brings tears to this one bad, nothing can touch me, wolf. I say

Bring it on!


	29. Chapter 28

_As usual none of the characters I borrowed from the book belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So here we go again, god give me strength. To the person who wrote and told me that since I don't like a certain story, I am immature and should go and watch some cartoons, then blocked me from replying. I would love to watch some cartoons can you recommend a good one? Because I would definitely rather watch cartoons than read about Jacob, a character who I love, respect and admire, turn into a prick who's main concern is where how and when he will get laid and with who, Bella or his imprint and who forces Bella to accept his imprint in their lives, the same girl Bella had to watch Jacob having sex with. Jacob smiling with glee when he caught Bella watching him and his imprint having sex and how hurt Bella was because of it just makes him a heartless prick. All the pain they say Bella put Jacob through could never compare with that. No woman or man in this world deserves that kind of pain. My opinion on that would never change._

_Thanks to all my supporters you're more appreciated than you'll ever know. Sorry for the drama people. Hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_thanks so much mommylee for your help. hugzzzzzz  
_

Learning To Trust

(Seth's POV)

Imprinted Feeling!

The guys have been back with Jared and Kim for a while now and it has gotten very quiet. Sam and Emily retired to their room half an hour ago and the rest of the girls are in the kitchen, sitting around the dinning table talking quietly.

I think they are in there planning a routine for the practice sessions that will begin tomorrow. Jacob and the rest of us were watching some action movie on television, giving the girls a little privacy, well as much as they can have in a house filled with super hearing werewolves.

However, if you asked me, I could not tell you the name of the movie or what it is about. My mind was centered on my mate. After trying to watch the movie for over twenty minutes and failing, I decided to go get my imprint so we could talk for a bit.

The way I felt when I first saw Amanda kept going through my mind. The moment my eyes met hers. It seemed as thought the whole room became brighter and I felt a peace I have not felt since I became one of the protectors of my people.

I know without a doubt I would protect this girl with my life. She has become the root of my existence. I would do anything to see her smile and to ensure her happiness. In fact my life depends on it.

That should scare me, being only sixteen, but oddly enough it doesn't, I feel privileged that the fates thought me worthy of a goddess like her.

Though I have been around the older wolves and see how they are with their mates, even things I should not, through their minds. I am still very inexperienced when it comes to girls and love.

I have had a few crushes, but nothing compared to the intensity of feelings this beautiful girl invokes in me. Right now the feeling of wanting to be with her is overwhelming. Forget it, I can't fight this. I got up to go and get her.

"Where are you going?" Quill asked when I got up. It seems he was not paying too much attention to the movie either.

I looked sheepish. "I'm thirsty. I was going to get a glass of water." Hoping they did not see through my lie.

"Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty too." Quill said as he got up to follow me.

Our conversation got the attention of the other guys in the room. They looked at us and grinned.

"I'm sure whatever you two are thirsty for, it is definitely not water." Paul said, grinning at us."

I don't know why Paul would put it that way. I'm a little too young to have the type of relationship the rest of them have with their imprints, but that does not mean I don't want to be around her.

Jacob looked at us and winked. "It's okay man. I know how you feel. You just imprinted and you want to spend a little time getting to know Amanda. Just don't go too far."

"Thanks man." I said smiling at him." I'll be back in a few."

Quill and I walked into the kitchen, when we entered the girls stopped talking and looked up at us. I had no eyes for anyone but my Amanda, while Quill could not take his eyes off Tanika. We looked like two lovesick puppies.

I walked around to her and held out my hand. "Would you like to go outside with me and talk for a bit?" I asked, hoping she says yes and take my hand.

My heart leapt in my chest when she smiled at me and took my hand. In the corner of my eyes, I saw quill doing the same thing.

We walked through the house to the backdoor under the watchful, amused gaze of my brothers and their imprints. I did not want to go too far so we sat on the steps of the back porch. As soon as we sat, quill and Tanika came out together and walked by us to the edge of the woods, where Sam has a bench set up.

I don't know what it is about an imprint's smell that affects us wolves the way it does. I am not sure if each imprint has the same affect on their wolves as mine does to me, but the smell of my mate calm and soothes me and brings me contentment.

Being the youngest and having to deal with the same responsibility of a protector as the wolves older than me can be stressing. However, I take it in stride and was very proud to be one of the chosen.

I put my arm around her waist and sat quietly with her for a few minutes, letting her smell surround and comfort me. I wonder if my smell does the same to her.

"Amanda." I said turning to face her. "Where are you from originally? Tell me a little about yourself."

She turned to face me and looked me in the eyes. "Well, I'm from Atlanta. I live there with my mom and dad where I'm the only child. I lived a regular life until about a year ago. That's when my mom told me of what fate had in store. She always knew what was ahead for me, but could not tell me until I turned fourteen. A month after my fifteenth birthday, I got a sense I had to leave and come here. It was time to start living my destiny."

"What kind of sense? Was it like a vision?" I asked her

"Almost but not quite. It was like something had started, like Bella's shield or something, reached out to me and told me it was time. I just knew it was time to leave and come here. I think mentally Bella was guiding us and show us the way here. I doubt she was even aware of it."

"You said us? Who did you travel with?" I know she and Tanika got here at the same time but was not sure if they traveled together.

"I met Tanika at the air port in Atlanta, when my mom dropped me off. As soon as we saw each other, we felt a connection, not like an imprint, but sisters and realized we were heading to the same place and the same destiny."

"How did you know I was your imprint and what we were, before I even told you?" That part really confused me.

"On the plane ride here, I had a dream about you, but before that my mom told me a little about it. It seems years ago, when I was just a baby an old woman stopped my mom on the street where she was taking me for a walk and told her about it. When my mom told me I was skeptical until I had that dream and still I was not sure, until I came face to face with you."

She is such a sweet girl and beautiful. The fates have been kind to us wolves in the girls they have chosen to be our mates for life. Her personality fits the type of girl I would have chosen for myself, imprint or not.

I pulled her closer to my side, and she asked. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"No brothers, just one sister, Leah." I replied. I have no idea how I was able to answer her coherently, because I found my self-getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh yeah, someone told me that, it must have slipped my mind. She has been through terrible heartache hasn't she?"

"Yes she has. She was dating Sam before he imprinted on Emily, who is our cousin. She truly loved him and it really broke her heart." I answered, remembering the anguish my sister went through.

"She has embry now. I can tell they truly love each other." She sounded a little blissful when she said that.

"They do." I replied. "Even before he imprinted on her, he was there for her, silently loving her being her friend. They eventually fell in love before he even imprinted, just as it was between Jacob and Bella, but Bella and Jacob's connection is stronger than theirs, stronger than any of ours."

"Yeah, I know. I heard about those two. I am glad Bella was able to break the spell of the vampires. If they had succeeded in trying to use her as shield for them she would have died." She sadly explained

"Yeah, I heard about that from Chandra before you got here. I am glad too; because Jacob would have literally lost his mind and become all animal if she had died"

She looked at me meaningfully when she said. "If our Luna had died at the hands of the Cullens, we would have come here with a different agenda."

"How so?" I asked, not sure I really wanted an answer.

"We would have come here with revenge in mind. We would not of stopped until every single vampire in the area was dead, burning in piles of ashes. Even if the cost us our lives"

The thought of her dying brought an ache to my heart. Now that I have her I can't live without her. I picked her up and sat her in my lap and held her close to my heart, before leaning back and looked in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I told her quietly. "I will thank the fates everyday for the rest of my life for blessing me with the gift of you."

She smiled shyly as she looked back at me. "I feel the same way Seth."

I brought my lips close to hers. "I love your name too." I whispered against them. "Amanda, its fits you and just as beautiful as the girl that carries it."

I took a moment and breathed her in. her scent sent chills through me. "Can I kiss you Amanda? "I asked against her lips. "Please?"

She did not reply, she just nodded and put her lips flush against mine. I became lost in all that was Amanda, my soul, the love of my life. I would never have the need to look for love, fate have brought the perfect one for me, and they could not have done better. Amanda is a girl I would have chosen for myself.

I sat kissing her, getting lost in all that is my Amanda, not really of passionate, just a kiss of thankfulness and love. Happy to have been chosen for each other.

I gently ended the kiss and looked back into her eyes. "I love you Amanda. I have a feeling that even if you were not my imprint, I would love you and fight like hell to keep you."

I smiled at her and brushed my thumb along her cheek. She was about to reply, when all the girls came running out the house and went running through the woods, I never knew Bella could move that fast, even Leah was with them.

On seeing this Amanda and Tanika went running behind them. A few seconds later the guys came running out, so Quill and I started following. Once in the woods, clothes were being ripped off in a hurry, Paul and Jacob didn't bother about their clothes, just phased mid stride and material went everywhere. They kept running with us finally behind them.

The sight we came upon stopped us in our tracks. Our girls were standing in a circle with Bella in the middle facing someone. I took my gaze off the person they had surrounded, when I noticed little lights of electricity running from both Bella's hands towards the other girls in the circle.

It then went from each of their hands to the next in the circle then back to Bella, it was like they were each connected by this and all connected to Bella. Wow, amazing.

I brought my gaze back to the person they had surrounded; the person Bella was facing in the center of the circle. The person turned to look at us. With the gold eyes we knew exactly who it was.

Me and the rest of the wolves started to growl. Jacob and Paul began to prowl closer.


	30. Chapter 29

_Most characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Okay after this can I please get a break about this certain story. Someone pm me and asked if I really don't see the story I mentioned before as a true romance between Jacob and Bella. I answered honestly. To me it was page after page of heartache and degradation. If you're talking about the sex, that does not prove love or romance, he had sex with his imprint and they say he does not love her. so him having sex with Bella in public and private places does not prove he loves her. people who have one nightstands or short flings are not in love, but they still have great sex. Anyway, I want to challenge you or anyone. If you can prove to me there is true love and romance between Jacob and Bella in that story. I will apologize to the author in every chapter of my story and even recommend it. Bare in mind I am not talking about sex, but true emotional love._

_Here is Leah's POV, I know it is short, and not very good, but I am now working on what happens in the clearing and who they have surrounded. Thanks to all my fabulous supporters, you all rock! hugzzzzzzzzzzz_

_

* * *

_

Learning To Trust

(Leah's POV)

I'm A What?

What the heck is going on? All these women showing up out of nowhere claiming to be shields that manifest itself as one of the earth's element, calling Bella Luna. Then each turns out to be imprint for the un-mated wolves.

They say it was all pre-ordained and that a mental message was sent to them by Bella, for them to come and prepare for a war that will be taking place sometime soon. It seems Bella was not even aware she sent out such a message.

Okay, I can accept all that, after all, I did have to accept the existence of werewolves, accept that all those stories the elders told around campfires were true and at first I hated that fact, because it is reason I suffered my greatest pain.

My greatest pain came by the hands of Sam and my cousin Emily, I hated those two for a while. You see Sam and I was once very much in love, high school sweethearts. We were going to be married. Until he disappeared one night.

I was so worried about him. For two weeks, I did not hear from or see him. I was out of my mind with worry and when he did show up, He was so different from the Sam I knew, but I still loved him with everything in me.

When I asked him what happened to him, he wouldn't or couldn't tell me anything, which really pissed me off, but I accepted it and plans for our wedding continued. Until my cousin, Emily came to the rez.

We were very close and I asked her to be my maid of honor. She came down to plan my bachelorette party and stay until after the wedding. Her first night down I invited her to dinner with Sam and I.

That was a big mistake. He took one look in her eyes and that was it. She suddenly became the center of his universe. I have asked him why he would throw me away so easily. I thought he loved me as I loved him.

His reply was always, he is sorry but he could not help the way he felt about Emily, it was fate and he did not mean to hurt me. that was little comfort to me. he was happy in love with Emily, while I felt as though he ripped out my heart, stomped on it, and then threw it back in my face.

I handled it in the only way I knew, I build a wall around my heart made of hate. I know everyone was tired of my attitude of self-pity. However, what did they expect from me. I was just a young girl who had the love of my life taken from me by my own cousin.

At least that's how I saw it at the time.

Strange things started happening, one by one, the young boys of la-push were joining

Sam's group.

Even the ones that hated what he became. Jacob, the most out spoken, the one who thought Sam was running some sort of a gang and refused to be pulled in, suddenly one day had a change of heart and became apart of Sam's gang.

He even stopped hanging out with Bella for a while, which amazed me because, nothing and no one, could keep Jake away from Bella. The only one left was Embry and we started hanging out.

He helped me through the pain of loosing Sam and I helped through the loneliness of not being able to hang out with his friends anymore. We started falling in love with each other. Then one day he started hanging out with Sam.

I had enough. I was tired of loosing the people that I love and cared for to Sam's gang. I confronted Embry at one of their bonfires. That's when he imprinted on me and I was told everything. Sam had imprinted on Emily, it was something he could not control.

I understood it, I did not like it, but I understood. I can at least take solace in the fact, Sam had chosen to love me. he was forced to love Emily. He never knew she existed until the imprint.

As for Embry and I. we started falling in love before he disappeared, so his imprinting on me is fate's way of showing us, it was suppose to be him all along. Same with Jacob and Bella. He was deeply in love with her before imprinting on her.

In a strange way, I also hated and blamed Bella for the deep emotional pain I endured. I blamed her for the presence of vampires in forks, no matter how irrational that may seem.

Maybe if she had not started dating one of them, they would have eventually left and my life would not have been turned upside down.

I know irrational. They were here before Bella came. I think. Well, I have put it all behind me. I have my embry and I am happy and very much in love with him. I can now be around Sam and Emily without a twinge of pain

Now I am sitting here, all eyes on me, some with shock, and others with curiosity. The woman that's called Chandra, who is more vampire than wolf, just told me I am also a shield, a sort of messenger and a balance for Bella, while Jacob is occupied, when we go to war.

All I think is, this woman has lost her ever-loving mind. There is no way I could be a

shield. Wouldn't I know before now? Wouldn't there be some kind of a sign? I felt no pull to Bella, like the rest of them did.

When I voiced my disbelief of what she said. She informed me that it would make it self-known the first time all the shields get together and practice using their shield in sync.

I don't know what they expect of me. I am silently freaking out. There is no way I want to be involved in some war with vampires. I am just a normal girl. With no special ability and I love it that way.

Chandra is truly nuts if she thinks I am some shield, and until they can prove it to me, I will just nod my head and agree, pretend to go along. They even offered to bring Emily into the fold, not as a shield, but a true sister.

I have to admit that part truly touched. When they gave her a group hug, I found my self-walking over and joining in. damn, how did that happen?

I must admit the new girls that showed up were very nice, they included me in all their conversations and even asked my opinion about some things. Which was a novelty, no one has ever asked my opinion about anything, well, except for Embry, and they truly listened to what I had to say.

The imprinting epidemic that took place today was something else, I am happy that all the wolves have found their soul mates, now they won't go out there dating who ever, and end breaking some poor girls heart, when they do imprint, just like what happened to me.

I would not wish that on my worst enemy.

Seeing my brother happy brought joy to my heart. I'm so very happy he found his soul mate. He is like a kid in a candy store. When we were sitting around the dining table and he walked in to get Amanda.

His eyes shine with so much love when he looked at her. it almost hurt to watch. He is still so young, but he is not young anymore is he? Not really. Becoming a protector and taking on the responsibilities that comes with it, made all the boys grow up and turn into men almost over night.

Though I am older than him in years. In other ways, he is the oldest

Anyway, back to this shield crap. No matter what they say, I still don't believe it. It will have to be proven to me.

It looks like I got it sooner than I thought.

After Seth and Quill took their mates outside to get acquainted, the girls continued their discussion about the Cullens and the things that has to be done before the big confrontation.

Chandra was in the middle of explaining something about herself, when she stopped mid sentence and stiffened. I was confused as to what was wrong with her, until I looked around at the others and saw they had the same expression on their faces.

They looked as if they could see something or sense something I couldn't. then they all got up and started running out the back door towards and through the woods. The surprise was, as soon as they started running, I felt as though I should go too.

A compulsion. I found myself running behind them. Running right by my brother and Quill without glancing at them or giving them a second thought.

When we got to the clearing, I realized what they had sensed. In no time, the girls had made a circle around the person there, with Bella in middle facing them, electricity running everywhere.

And me?

I am standing in the middle right behind Bella, actually hearing voices in my head and my only thought is.

What now?


	31. Chapter 30

Most of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please forgive whatever mistakes I have made here. There is a new story out that you should read called , sealed with a kiss, it is jacob/Bella story. thanks to all my supporters, you keep my passion for jacob and Bella's love alive, in-spite of all the negative things.

big hugzzzzz to you all and love!

* * *

Learning To Trust

(Jacob's POV)

Chapter 30

Unexpected Visitors.

Goddess. That's what went through my mind, among other things as I watch my Bella face off a vampire whose family, she once hoped to join. Who used and betrayed her. The unleashed power dripping off her were doing things to me, I'm sure was not meant to.

Head held high, eyes burning with a fire filled with anger and hurt. There is an uncertainty hidden behind it all. A vulnerability that she is able to hide from everyone but me, makes me want to pick her up and carry her to safety.

To protect her for all time from the evils and treachery she has suffered by the hands of her once so-called best friend. In spite of her new strength and ability. The protectiveness I feel towards my mate at this moment is over-powering.

However, I stand my ground and watch to see what would happen next, but I am primed to react to any threat to my mate. Though I know her sisters, even though she has just met them and they are not related by blood. They will protect her with their life.

I let my eyes devour her from head to toe, damn, my girl is sexy. Her skin is flushed and primed for my touch, okay; maybe that part is wishful thinking. I cannot help but wonder what her skin would feel like if I touched her right now, with the sizzle of electricity poring from her fingertips.

What if I put my lips to hers and let my finger comb through her hair? Would the heat of her power devour us both?

I found myself taking a step closer to her, but stopped when I realized they were talking. Looking around I realized I couldn't do any of those things running through my head. I stood with my brothers and forced myself to pay attention to what was taking place.

After all, the situation unfolding could at anytime become life threatening, and the close proximity of my mate to what I consider the threat demands my undivided attention.

As soon as this situation is over, those lips are mine. I feel a heated chill and I quiver at the thought.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice Cullen.

I once considered her my friend; grown to love and care for her as I would a sister and thought she felt the same. However, it was all lie; their love came with conditions and faked. I guess you can say mine were faked too.

They made me feel that way, bedazzled with some kind of power that not only made me think of Alice as a sister, but also made me fall in love with her brother, Edward Cullen. I should have known my feelings for them could not have been real. After all, I never liked the cold or dark depressing places.

That's the only atmosphere she can truly live in.

It's amazing though, as much as I hate the cold, I can deal with it when I am with Jacob, I guess because I have always thought of him as my personal sun, no matter the weather, it's always a sunny day when I am with him. His warmth shines from his soul to mine, heating me through and brightens the darkest, coldest of days…and nights.

As I stand here looking at her, she looks so innocent. Her small elfin looks makes you think she is not capable of treachery, but she is, as I have learnt to my cost.

"Hello Alice." I greeted her, letting none of my thoughts show in my words or looks.

"Hi Bella." She replied, as if butter would not melt in her mouth. "I see you have some new additions to your family." She stopped and looks around at the girls that encircles her. "You going to introduce us?"

"I'll think about it." I answered suspiciously. She must be nuts. She does not need a formal introduction to my sisters, she'll know them soon enough if she makes a wrong move. "Though I have feeling you already know who they are." I said aloud.

"I have never met these girls before. What makes you think I would know who they are?"

I see she is going to play it that way.

"If you say so." I looked at her in a way that says, you must be kidding me. "I'm not here to talk about them right now, and I think you know why we are here."

"Why is that?" she asked, acting dumb, which I know better.

"I have a question for you." I squinted at her

"What question is that?" she asked

"What are you doing here? Where were you planning on going?" I know she will lie, but let's see.

"I was starting to become very concerned about you and wanted to see how you were doing. I still don't believe you made the right choice, when you chose the wolves."

"As you can see I am more than fine. What I don't understand is your insistent that I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not under your brother's spell any more Alice. So this act of yours is getting very old." I grinned and shook my head.

"I don't know what you mean Bella. We were friends once and you're letting these dogs turn you against us with their lies and prejudice." She said almost angrily

I was also getting angry, despite the fact I promised myself to handle this situation calmly.

"Come on Alice, you do realize I have found out the real reason you befriended me, the reason I felt as though I was in love with your brother. It was forced."

"That's not true Bella. We really was friends and I did a lot for you. No matter the reason."

"Allot for me Alice? Trying to make me into something I was not? I was never good enough as I was, and I was only your friend as long as you could control me, as long as I had some use to you and your family. So don't try to make out you were this great friend." She really is a bad actress.

"Be honest Bella, if we did not befriend you, you would have no friends."

Is she for real?

"Alice, I had no other friends because you made sure of it, anyway, enough talk about that, we all know what was and is really going on. What I want to know is, what are you really doing here? Moreover, don't tell me you wanted to see how I was doing, because we all know that's a bunch of bull."

I looked at her angrily. I could not believe she was still playing this game. She looked at all the girls surrounding her again, then at Leah, who was standing behind me.

"You are a fool Bella. Do you really think….?

Her words were cut off and she was pushed a few inches back from where she was standing in front of me. That's when I noticed Leah's hand stretched over my shoulder. Alice hands had come up while she was talking, to touch or grab me, who knows, but before she could, she was pushed back by Leah, without Leah touching her.

"Keep your hands to yourself leech." Leah said angrily

I felt a warm presence beside me and looked down to see Jacob, growling, his teeth bared at Alice. I reached down and started running my fingers through his fur to calm him.

I was amazed at what Leah did. Maybe she is my protector, while I help everyone channel their energies or in times of war, take over for one incase of injuries, since I am equipped with all shields. I'm sure we will know more as we go along.

"That was a stupid move, trying to put your hands on me at this time. Surrounded by my family."

"I was not trying to hurt you." She replied. "I am trying to make you see sense. Do you think you can actually hope to understand anything of what is really going on?"

"Oh, I know exactly what's going on Alice. I know what you and your family have planned and how you planned to use me in some sick plan you have no hope on succeeding with."

"No Bella, you know nothing." She said vehemently

"You keep thinking that. I'm not the ignorant girl you met last year and hoped to use. I know much more than you think." I moved closer to her.

The girls broke the circle and moved to stand behind me, each wolf stood by their mates, the ones who had them there.

"Listen closely to my warning Alice, give up now, forget this scheme, I know it was all your brothers idea, but because of your loyalty to him you chose to go along. If you don't, when the time comes, I will be forced to destroy you."

"Don't threaten me Bella. You and your band of…warriors do not scare me." she replied with false bravado.

"That was not a threat Alice, that was a promise and we are not trying to scare, just warn you. It's not too late to give up."

She decided to play innocent. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't Alice, same as we did not just find you trying to sneak onto the rez. Why was that I wonder? Now that we know where we stand. Why don't you surprise me and be honest…for once."

"All right. What could it hurt?" she looked around at everyone present. "I noticed the activity and was curious as to what was going on. I could see the girls showing up, but as you know, I can't see anything after they have crossed into la push. I was just curious."

"Well, some honesty at last. You knew it was illegal for you to enter La Push, but your curiosity drove you to break the treaty." I thought on how I should react to her actions. "I will let it go for now, but I suggest you not try this stunt again." I looked straight in her eyes. "Next time I won't be so lenient."

She looked angry for a minute, then her face cleared, without replying she took off into the woods. I turned towards my family.

"Let's not talk about it now, we'll talk when we are back at Sam's. who knows what else is out here. We each have to understand our powers and how to deal with it." I looked towards Leah. "I'm sure you need to understand what is going on with you and how to handle it, more than anyone, before we have to get into anything serious."

No one replied just nod their heads and each girl climbed on their mates back and was being carried back to Sam's house, which left Jacob and I. he rubbed his furry back against my leg, then bent low for me to climb on, which I did.

I thought we were going back to the house to join the others, but I noticed we weren't going in the same direction they did. However, I did not mind, I guess he wanted to be alone with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

I wanted to be alone with my mate badly, to feel his lips on mine, to have his hands re learn the contours and indentations of my body and mine to learn his.

We came upon a clearing that was surrounded by wild flowers of all sort, there was a brook with a waterfall. It looked like a place out of a fairy tale. I felt like I was in another world. A private sanctuary for us.

He bent low so I could climb off his back and before I knew it, he was standing before me, tall, strong handsome and…naked. My breath caught in my throat at the need that slammed in me, stronger than before, my clothes felt constricting. I needed them off now.

Without saying a word, he reached out both hands, tangled them in my hair, and pulled me close to him, then roughly planted his lips to mine; he ran his tongue over them until I opened my mouth to his invasion.

I became lost in sensation, his scent; the feel of his hand in my hair, his tongue making love to my mouth, intoxicated and controlled every part of my being. Nothing or no one mattered, only this man, the love of my life, in this moment.

I put my arms around his neck and played with the hair back there as he kept kissing me, sapping my strength. His hands trailed down to grab and squeezed my but, then pulled me closer to him, where I felt his need for me.

My knees went out as passion filled me. I needed him more than my next breath. He noticed I was having trouble standing, so he put an arm under my knee and lifted me in his arms, all without breaking the kiss.

When he had me in his arms, he slowly ended the kiss and went to my ear nipping at it as he said.

"I need you baby…now." Then started to attack my neck

I could not reply, all I could do was nod my head in approval. When he got my consent, he laid me down on a patch of grass, and then began removing my clothes. With each part of my body revealed to him, he kissed nibbled and explored, until I laid before him in the same state he was in…naked.

"Love you bells, god how I love you!" He whispered, his voice filled with passion and need.

"I love you too Jake, so very much."

He lay between my thighs and began feasting on my chest as I explored his back and but.

He squeezed, kneed and suckled each chest in turn and I wriggled and moan with need under him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I need you Jake, now." I let out on a moaning breath.

"I need you too bells, forgive me, but I can't go so slowly, not this time."

Before I could say that's okay, I don't need slow, he entered me. We began to dance to the rhythm of love older than time. I matched him beat for beat, stroke for stroke. We rode each other, taking each other to heights we have never reached. Looking for something that would calm this need.

When I thought I would loose my mind to the pleasure he was giving me, I felt myself fly away before I came crashing down , filled with the feeling of floating then slammed with an earth crashing release.

We laid there, entwined with each other, breathing heavily, awaiting the ability to speak to come back to me. He laid his head on my chest, when our breathing was back to normal, he reached up and softly kissed me.

"Baby, that was amazing." He said.

"That was more than that." I replied as I took his head in my hands and kissed him. "I would love to stay with you here forever, but maybe we should head back."

"I don't want to." He said staring into my eyes. "I want to just stay here with you forever and forget about everything else."

"I wish we could too, you have no idea how much."

He stood and helped me up, holding me close for a minute before letting me go. I cleaned up the best I could before putting my clothes back on. He dressed in the shorts he still had tied to his ankles.

After dressing, I looked around me, at the beauty of this place. "How did you find this place?" I asked him. "It is so beautiful and serene."

He looked sheepish as he answered. "Well, I did not just find it. This place belongs to me."

"It belongs to you?" I asked, surprised. "How?"

"It used to belong to my mom." He explained. "She left it to me after she died."

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me. I could hear the sadness in his voice when he speaks of her. I made a promise that when this is all over, we will sit and talk about her, and what he went through when she died. I doubt he ever had the chance to really mourn her passing.

Knowing him, he took a lot of responsibility on himself, he became the main caregiver in the home, maybe not financial but emotional. Look at the way he takes care of his dad. He became the man of the house.

"I plan on building our home here one day."

"You what?" I asked, leaning back to look up at him

"I have been saving for just that since I became a protector and imprinted on you."

"But how Jake? I know every penny you make from odd jobs as a mechanic goes towards helping around your house. We can camp here sometimes. When the time comes I would live anywhere with you."

"I know that bells, but since I changed and became a protector, the council has been paying us weekly, a very good amount. They figure since we can't actually go out and get a job, we will be always needed here for anything that might come up. This is essentially our job."

"Wow, I did not know." I said surprised

"Yeah, other than helping with the bills and the things my dad needs for him and things around the house, I have been saving the rest. I have simple taste. The only thing I ever desperately wanted in life was you bells and fate was kind and gave you to me"

"I feel the same way about you Jake. To think, I almost became one of the Cullens. I was so stupid to think they could really care about me or I could really love something so cold and dead."

"Let's not think about that now bells. That part is over with. They will realize soon that messing with you was the biggest mistake they ever made. You were always meant to be mine and I yours"

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up as he lowered his and caught my lips in a kiss that made me forget my own name.

"I can't wait for all this to be over so we can really start our life together Jake. To wake up with you every morning and go to be with you every night in a house built here by you." I said, when our kiss ended.

"Me too." He stepped back and took my hand in his. "Come on, let's head back before they come looking for us. I'm not ready to share this spot with anyone else yet, for now this is our private place."

I could not agree with him more. Hand in hand, we began walking toward Sam's house.

When we got close, I noticed Jacob raised his head and sniffed as if he smelt something bad.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked "What do you smell?"

"It's a vampire, but not one of the Cullens. I have never smelt it before and it's more than one."

I became alarmed. "Can you tell where they are and if they are friend or foe?"

"They are in the vicinity of Sam's house, I am not sure whether they are friend or foe, but if they meant any harm, I am sure my brothers would have sounded the alarm."

"So you think the others already know they are there?"

"As close as they are to the house and with that smell, I am sure of it." He reached around and picked me up. "I know how fast you can go bells, but I have to hold and carry you, until we know what is going on."

I understand what he is saying, the wolves need to protect its mate is very strong. He began moving faster towards the house, as soon as we cleared the woods in front of the house we saw where that smell was coming from.

All the wolves were standing outside and all the girls. It seems Sam was having a conversation with the intruders. There was three of them, all dressed in dark grey long robes with the hoods of them covering their heads.

They must have known we were coming because they were all faced towards us. The three was standing side by side. The one in the middle, a girl who did not looked no more than 14 years old spoke.

"You two must be Bella and Jacob. We need you to come with us."


	32. Chapter 31

Most of the characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know this is very short and not very good. Getting into Alice's thought is hard. Thanks to all my supporters. I'm sure you know how very much you all mean to me. Hugzzzzzzzz. Next chapter we will see who followed Alice and another's pov. Thanks again, I will update my other stories as soon as possible. Right now this story and in a tent means more to me, if anyone would like to help with my other stories. Please feel free to let me know. Hugzzzzzzzz

Learning To Trust

(Alice's POV)

Chapter 31

Strange Things And Changes

All my years of living the life of the undead, I have never feared anything. After all, what in the world could be more powerful than a vampire? I feared nothing, but tonight while I faced Bella, I felt fear. Though I would not let her see it.

While I faced her, my mind went back to the time we spent together as friends and I have to admit those times were enjoyable. She made a trusting and loyal friend. It's too bad things have come to this, but it cannot be helped now. Too late to go back and re-do things. My real loyalty, my allegiance belongs to my family, to Edward.

Edward, he thought it would be so easy to control this little human, and for a while he did have her under his spell, then he leaves, thinking it would destroy her and could not wait for him to return, that like a drug addict, she could not wait for another fix. Little did he know of the wolves and what a big part they would play in this, I know if he did, he would not have left.

Stupid move leaving. I warned him, but he did not listen.

The werewolf, Jacob black came in and saved her from the hell, the darkness he left her in. now all her love, her loyalties belong to him. Maybe I should just leave, take jasper and leave Edward in the chaos of his own making. That idea leaves my mind as soon as it enters. I have to see this thing through to the end, and may the chips fall where they may.

When I came out here tonight, I had noticed the activity, something was going on and I needed to find out what it was, it never occurred to me that I would be discovered, after all I was up wind, there was no way the wolves could smell me at this distance, but I was wrong. It is obvious that someone in their group sensed me. One of the girls. Yes, I'm certain. One of them can sense us from any distance, it does not bode well for the plans we have and the success of it.

Getting out of forks crossed my mind again; still I knew I would not abandon my brother.

While I stood there talking with Bella, surrounding by the girls she introduced as her sisters and the wolves that protect them, I felt a shift in the air. Vampires, not of my family, have entered the area and they were in the area of la push. Which confused me and a tinge of fear ran up my spine, because if I'm right. Those vampires belonged to the volturri, but which ones.

I have to get out of there; I needed to speak with Edward.

It was a relief when they decided to put this confrontation to an end. As soon as they left I ran straight home to inform him of this new occurrence. I found him where he usually is at this time of night. At his piano, deep in thought. No one else seems to be around. I walked over and stood behind him. I'm sure he knew I was there. Knew as soon as I entered the house, but he said nothing until he finished whatever piece it was he was playing.

"That was a stupid move." He said as he turned to face me.

"I know, but I had to see what was going on." I replied, insulted that he would talk to me in that manner, but knew there were more important things to discuss.

I knew he was reading my mind when he said. "I see Bella is becoming aware of the powers she wields and now I do not even have to leave forks to find the others like her." he paused in thought. "They have saved me the trouble and have come to me." He chuckles. "This will make things easier."

"Don't be so sure of that Edward. From what I have seen, these girls won't be so easy to handle." He can be so arrogant. "We have another problem." I purposely blocked the information about the volturri.

"What other problem could you be referring to?" He asked calmly

"It seems la push have some visitors. Some very royal visitors."

"Who are you speaking of? Just say what you have to and stop beating around the bush."

"The Volturri." I replied simply

He stilled. "The volturri?" He walked over to the big glass window and just stared out. He was so quiet I did not think he would say anything else.

Then he turned towards me suddenly. "Do you know which ones?"

"No I don't. Besides you know I'm blind when it comes to la push."

"Then how could you be so sure it's them?" he asked, turning, looking at me in confusion.

"You know how powerful they are and the change in the air when they enter an area that can only be felt by another vampire." I walked over to where he stood. "I am surprised you did not sense it yourself."

"I'm surprised too. Maybe it is not them." He said hopefully. "The only way we will know for sure is if they decide to visit us."

"Do you really think they would come here, especially if they knew what we were planning? Wouldn't they want to keep us in the dark? I am sure they would not want us to know they are aware of our plans."

"You don't know much about the volturri, do you?"

"I know as much as you. What else is there?"

"They have a warp sense of humor. They would come here just to see how we react, without giving away what they knew, all politeness while calculating our every mood, action and word."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you? Do you really?" He watched me for a second. "Let's not worry about that now. If they are here there is really nothing we can do about it. Our plans remain the same." He walks over to the sofa by the piano and sat. "Tell me about the girls with Bella."

"There is not much to tell. I'm sure you already picked my mind of what I had seen."

"Yes, very powerful bunch of girls. Too bad we could not keep Bella in our clutches, but never mind. We will have people in our group that will be able to overcome whatever power they yield."

"I don't know Edward. If you were there with me tonight. Felt what I felt in their presence, you would be worried. I have never felt anything like it. I actually felt fear for the first time since I was turned."

"I can very well imagine, but that is something we cannot worry about either. Plans are already in place that cannot be changed."

I walked over and sat beside him. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I turned to look at him. "I fear things will not work out as we planned. If that really is the volturri in la push. It means they will be joining forces."

He looked at me, not saying anything, but I am sure the thought already occurred to him.

"That would mean someone had told them of our plans and if that's the case, it would mean we have a spy in our midst." He replied thoughtfully

Without replying I got up and went upstairs to my room. Everything that happened today going through my mind. The feeling that we bit off more than what we could chew, assaulted me, but as Edward said it is too late now to turn back. Especially if the volturri has found out our plans.

Whether we go through with them or not. The volturri would still let us pay. I hate them so much. Lording it over us, making rules that only they could break without consequence. Making it against the rules that humans can't know of our existence. They would have to be destroyed if they do. Such hypocrites.

So what if humans found out about us. We are stronger; there is nothing they could do to us, when they could be so easily destroyed. Besides the volturri themselves have humans working for them, though they do become a meal for the vampires there when they are no longer needed.

Still, how are they so sure that the humans working for them have not told anyone or that someone that has been working for them did not escape with the knowledge they have learnt. Though I have to admit, with the power the volturri have, it would be impossible for that to happen.

If one of the humans working for them told of their secret, they would find out and the person told would be hunted down and destroyed.

I believe all their rules are just a part of a power play, controlling vampires through out the world like cattle and because they have some of the most powerful vampires working for them, we live by their rules. I resent it, resent them. They make rules that they break every day, rules that would bring about our destruction if we did the same.

I sincerely hope our plans are successful, because any other option does not bear thinking about.

I stood in the middle of my room and looked around, deciding I did not want to be cooped in the house with my thoughts, I walked over to my window, opened it, jumped out and ran in the opposite direction to la push.

I ran until I was in the Alaskan mountains. A very wooded area that we have hunted in before. That's what I will do, hunt, even though I am not hungry, it will keep my mind off other things.

I spotted a prey and was about to go after it, but stopped when I felt someone come up behind. I turned to see who it was, and was surprised.

"What are you doing here?"


	33. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this is just an A/N, I just wanted to let you all know about a site, which I will be posting my stories on. Updates will be faster there for my stories. They also have many other stories you may enjoy, so please follow me there and show your support for the wolves, for Jacob.

The site is called **The wolfpack adventures**

**(****http) :/ thewolfpackadventures (dot)ning**** (dot) com /groups**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	34. Chapter 34

**Stephanie Meyer owns all. Thanks to all for such wonderful comments**** hugz**

**

* * *

**

Learning To Trust

Chapter 32

(Jane's POV)

Warnings and Chances.

"I'm here on an errand for Aro." How dare this little insignificant vampire question me, I could have her quivering on the ground in pain with just one thought.

"Wha…what's the errand?" Alice asked nervously

Good, she is finally showing some healthy fear. "It's about this little scheme you and your family has planned." I stop and walked around her once menacingly, coming to stand in front of her again. "Give it up now and we might forget the whole thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, looking down at her feet.

I move closer. "Come now Alice, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Keep lying and the offer will be taken away."

She was about to say something else. "Don't say anything else just listen." I moved even closer, so she had to look me in the eye. "We know what your family have planned and we also know Edward is the ring leader. He thinks he can come to our home ground and over throw us." I chuckle to myself at the look of fright on her face. "So, my little Alice, we decided to make it a bit easier."

"Easier?" She looked wide eye at me. "What do you mean by easier?"

I did not feel like answering that question just yet. "Convince him to stop it now and all is forgiven, as I said, but of course won't be forgotten. You have five hours to decide."

I turned to leave, then turned back to her and grinned evilly. "What I meant by easier is, we decided to save you the trip of coming all the way to Italy for us, we've come to you."

I dropped the grin from my face. "Five hours Alice. We'll know what Edward decides. Either there will be a war in these mountains tomorrow night or a civil chat."

"Tomorrow night?" She asked in alarm

"That's right, we refuse to put up with this any longer and it's time to put these ridiculous schemes of your brothers to an end. If it weren't for the allegiance Carlisle has with us, you would never be given a choice. Remember Alice, five hours." Then I left that pitiful excuse for a vampire to go and have a talk with her brother.

I ran back to La Push, where Alec and Demetrius waited on my return. They wanted to meet these wolves and their girls that they have heard so much about from Victoria and Exavier.

It came as a surprise to Aro and the rest of us that werewolves were still in existence and even more of a surprise that we would be working with them against some of our own.

I remember the look on the wolves' faces when we turned up in La Push. We would be in a battle right now, if Alec had not brought up Victoria's name and informed them of what she told us. I'm surprised they agreed so quickly to a partnership against the Cullens, they must want this over with as quickly as we do.

I needed to deliver a message for Aro, so I ran to the Cullens house and was just in time to see Alice jump out of a window and began to run, I followed her. I hope they make the right decision. A war in the small place would cause a lot of unwanted attention if we are not careful.

I got back in time to see the wolf, Jacob black and his mate Isabella swan walking out of the woods. I watched them walked towards; even I, who knew nothing of soul mates, could see how strongly they were connected to each other. Though they are imprinted, it seems to be just an added bonus. I would guess these two were meant for each before they were born, and probably before that.

"You two must be Bella and Jacob." I said as pleasantly as I could. "You need to come with us." When I said that, the wolves and their mates went and stood with them.

**(Jacob's POV)**

The three vampires that faced us all had blood red eyes, so I could tell from that they drank from humans. Their skins were very pale and paper thin. They were all dressed in long grey wool coats, with hoods. If it weren't for the calmness of my pack, I would attack as my instinct were telling me to.

"Come with you? Where and why? I asked more angrily than I indented.

"Calm down young wolf. We mean no harm." Something that was suppose to me a smile, but looked more like a smirk crossed her face. "I will tell you but first let me introduce our selves. I'm Jane, to my left is Alec and my right is Demetrius. We nodded to each other in greeting.

I pulled Bella closer to me, because these vampires gave me the creeps, if you looked up the meaning of death in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of these three.

"We know of the talents of each of your mates and your connection to them. We each have talents of our own. Demetrius is a sensory locator; he can find any living thing from a distance. By locking on the "tenor" of an individual's mind.

Alec's talent is Sensory paralysis; he has the ability to cut off people's senses: sight, taste, smell, touch, and hearing, and I can give the illusion of pain, pain so bad it can cause death."

She stopped talking, I guess to let what she said sink in.

"As I was explaining to…erm…Sam here, we are a part of a very elite group of vampires called the volturri. We reside in Italy. We police the laws in vampire world; we are the royalty of vampires, so to speak. It has come to our attention by the ones you know as Victoria and Exavier. In fact, Exavier is the son of our leader Aro.

They have informed us of Edwards's plans and how he tried to use Bella and the others in his scheme to over-throw us, now it seems you are also on his hit list.

We have offered a truce to fight together this once and Sam has graciously agreed."

"I have spoken with Alice and gave her a five hour deadline to give up this plan or prepare for war tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Are they nuts? "We can't be ready by then." I said, shocked.

"Yes you will, if you come with us now, we will make sure you're prepared." The one by the name of Alec said.

"You want us to travel all the way to Italy with you?" Paul asked

"No, we have an underground facility in the mountains of Alaska; we have others there waiting to help train you on fighting vampires." Demetrius replied

"Fine, if Sam has agreed and trusts you, then so will I." I conceded. "When do we leave?"

"There is no time like the present dear boy." Alec replied

Now we have found our selves traveling to Alaska, with our mates on our back, in the escort of vampire royalty. I don't think life could get any weirder.

* * *

**I apologize that this is so short, it was the best place to stop for now. Wonder what's happening over at the Cullen camp? House? Lair? I promise next chapter is coming soon.**


	35. Authors note 2

Hello Everyone:)  
I know it has been a while, but I have so busy. I have started a web-page where my stories will be, there isn't much content, I am in the middle of transferring my stories. Our fight to love is been totally edited and revamped.  
everyone is welcome to post their stories.  
It is a site completely dedicated to Jacob and Bella without explicit sexual content, yes there can be some sex, but described in a loving way, not erotic.  
I truly hope to see you there.

ht..:/jacobbella. (spruz) (dot) com/?page=login&l=1 replace the word dot with . and remove brackets, replace the two first dots with tp

hugzzzzz everyone and thanks for reading

This story will also be getting a re-vamp


End file.
